Halo:The Interregnum
by Cortana4ever
Summary: After over a year, I've finally updated. Chapter 19: The aftermath of the 'Usumir incident' and an ancient AI makes his mark on a Covenant cruiser. And the Sha'naren are confirmed dangerous, but what is their purpose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Truth

"I can't believe this." Miranda said after hearing 343 Guilt Spark tell them where the Ark was.

"You're not the only one." Sargent Johnson said lighting a cigar.

The Arbiter looked at the hologram and then back at the monitor who was floating and looking at the Human commander.

"We better get out of here, and get to Earth" Arbiter said looking at the Humans.

"And how are we going to do that?" Johnson asked in.

"Calm down Sargent" Miranda said putting a hand on his shoulder

"I'll have a Phantom pick us up and we'll get to a carrier and link up with the rest of the Elite ships" Arbiter said smiling.

The group walked out of where the Scarab had blown the doors when Miranda broke the silence saying "Let me guess, you did this Johnson."

Johnson looked at her smiling "Well I had a Scarab, what were you expecting?"

Arbiter felt himself chuckle "I was hoping that you'd just blow the doors."

The Phantom was waiting for them at the edge of the drop-off when they came outside. Arbiter was the last to board when he took a look at the scenery and thought

_How could something so beautiful be so bad?_

He looked down and stepped into the Phantom's gravity lift

The Master Chief had just finished killing the last Brute in the area when he heard the Prophet of Truth say something over the radio "Everyone prepare to abandon the ship, we're going to get rid of the Demon once and for all"

Chief knew this wasn't good, if only he hadn't left Cortana on High Charity. He picked up a fresh Beam Rifle and more plasma grenades as thought to himself

_If I can kill truth and get to the Phantom I might have a good chance to survive._

He pushed the thought that he might die to the back of his head and continued onward.

"Demon!" A Brute cried and ran to alert the other Brutes in the next room.

Chief followed the Brute and looked into the next room to see what looked like the bridge.

_Am I here already?_

Chief's question was quickly answered when he saw lots of Honor Guards and the Prophet of Truth. He tossed a plasma grenade into the group of brutes that formed a defensive cluster around Truth. When the grenade detonated, it was raining Brutes, and Chief heard Truth yell something "Demon you will die."

Chief took a shot at Truth with his Beam Rifle and it hit a spear that a wounded Brute had barely managed to hold up. He shot the Brute and aimed back at Truth, when he saw a Jackal hiding in the corner trying to get a clear shot at his head, he threw a plasma grenade at the Jackal and sent it flying across the room. Truth was trying to escape when Chief shot at him to find he turned on his energy shield, he knew what to do, and he had to board his throne. Chief ran and jumped onto Truth's throne and started punching him. Truth yelled for help as the doors flew open and more Honor Guards came into the room trying to get the Master Chief off Truth's throne. Chief jumped off and shot at the Brutes with his Beam Rifle and tossed the rest of his grenades at them killing the rest of the Brutes. Chief jumped back onto Truth's throne and got back to punching Truth until he felt the throne start to lower and jumped off and watched it crash onto the floor. Chief walked up to Truth and knelt when he said "You may have won but you will die like the rest of your race."

"That's where you're wrong." Chief said angrily, and shoot Truth a final time to kill him faster and because he didn't want to listen to him anymore.

Chief let out a sigh of relief and thought how this will affect the war, but his moment was cut short the sound of a loud beeping that was coming from the control panel. Chief stood up and walked over to the control panel to find out that there was only one minute left on the countdown timer. Chief looked at the schematics of the ship and looked for where the Phantom was docked. After a few seconds of searching, he found it and tried to memorize the direction to the Phantom; he dropped his weapons and ran as fast as he could to the Phantom.

_0:45_

Chief ran past Brutes who jumped out of the way as he ran by in fear of being run over by him.

_0:25_

Chief had entered the docking bay where the Phantom was to find he wasn't alone, he punched any of the Brutes that got in his way and fell painfully and looked up to find that a charging Brute had knocked him over when he wasn't paying attention. He kicked at the Brute and knocked him over.

_0:17_

A Brute Honor Guard walked over to him as he tried to stand up and said "If we're going to die, you're coming with us."

Chief stood, punched the Brute and said "I'm not going to die, not here"

_0:03_

The Forerunner ship started shaking and Chief knew, there was no way he could escape now.

_0:00_

The ship exploded and sent everyone that was onboard out to space.

Chief saw only black.

_Am I dead?_

"For that last time I'm not telling you where my home world is!" Cortana yelled

"You agreed to answer my questions." Gravemind said angrily.

"I didn't agree to answer them all, I said to shoot and I'd answer some of them." Cortana said while jumping from pedestal to pedestal.

Gravemind growled in anger and reminded her that she couldn't escape because the city was in his control.

"Arbiter! I'm picking up a distress call from High Charity; it's coming from a Human AI." Yelled one of the Elites that were controlling the ship.

The Arbiter looked at the Miranda and asked if she knew if there would be any more Humans on High Charity.

"I'm not sure unless," Miranda's eyes widened.

"Do you know where that creature you ran into teleported Chief?" Miranda asked the Arbiter.

"I don't know, but there's every possible chance that the De-"He stopped himself from saying Demon, because he was now his ally and he had to respect him now.

"I don't know, but it's possible that the Master Chief is there."

"He's probably after the Prophet that had the Index before." Johnson added

"Arbiter, I'm getting a transition from the AI." Yelled the Elite from before.

"On screen" Arbiter said to the Elite

The Elite nodded and Cortana appeared on the screen.

"The Flood has completely overrun High Charity, and I'm being forced to answer questions by their leader, Gravemind. The Master Chief boarded the Forerunner ship to stop Truth from leading the fleet to Earth." She paused, waiting for a reply.

The Arbiter sighed, looking down thought for moment thinking about what to do.

_We have 2 choices, doing both is almost impossible, but if we don't do one, we'll all die, same with the other, but the Master Chief should have Truth covered, we have to deal with the flood._

The Arbiter took a deep breath and looked back up at the hologram, and said

"We'll come to High Charity, kill the flood and head back to Earth to help the Master Chief."

Cortana nodded her head.

"I have a plan on how to kill the flood"

"How?" Miranda asked.

"We detonate In Amber Clad's reactors, which will cause a chain reaction and it will destroy High Charity." Cortana said as though she had done this before, in which she had.

The Arbiter noticed the Human commander sigh when the AI said "In Amber Clad" he didn't understand why though.

"Very Well" he said at last" We'll come to High Charity and get you out of there, but I must first ask, are there any Elite, Grunts or Hunters still alive there?"

Cortana took a deep breath before answering.

"I've scanned the whole city multiple times and there's nothing left here but flood."

This caused all the Elites on the bridge to look at the hologram in the front of the bridge.

"I see, we'll be at High Charity soon." Arbiter said looking at the Elites to set a course for High Charity.

"Ok, but Gravemind is getting noisy, I'm lucky to even have this amount of time to talk to you without him knowing exactly what's going on." Cortana, said, worried.

"Well you tell Gravemind that he can consider himself dead real soon." Johnson said as he light another cigar.

Cortana smiled and then disappeared.

"Arbiter, we'll be at High Charity in about 2 minutes." Announced one of the Elites

"Good." Arbiter said and looked at Johnson and Miranda

"How are we going to get Cortana out of there? Chief is the only one I know of that can move her, but he's not here so, what are we going to do?" Johnson asked as put out his cigar.

"I haven't though that far yet, she should know what to do." Arbiter said smiling.

"Arbiter!" Yelled the Spec Ops commander as he walked onto the bridge of the _Undeniable Truth_.

"Yes Commander?" Arbiter said turning to face the Spec Ops commander

""My Elites are ready for combat if you need them." He said bowing to the Arbiter.

"Rise, we'll be at High Charity soon, we'll need some Elites to help secure a landing zone. I want only want one Phantom to go in, I don't want to risk losing and more Elites." Arbiter said and looked down at the Humans.

"Yes Arbiter, I'll have them ready when you want to leave." The Spec Ops commander said as he stood up.

"Arbiter, we're approaching High Charity now." Announced one of the Elites.

"Good, Miranda, Sargent, are you both ready?" Arbiter said still looking at both of the Humans.

"As ready as ever." Johnson said as he pulled out his Battle Rifle.

"So am I." Miranda said as she grabbed he twin SMGs.

"Good." The Arbiter said as he started to walk off the bridge, looked back, and motioned for the Humans to follow.

They walked down multiple hallways and finally came to a docking bay with two Phantoms.

"So, which one are we riding in?" Johnson asked looking at the Phantoms.

"That one." Arbiter said pointing to the Phantom that was closet to them and had Elites standing next to the gravity lift.

"Oh." Johnson said as he was checking that his Battle Riffle was full of ammo.

This caused Arbiter to smile; Miranda looked up at the Phantom as they passed under it and walked over to the gravity lift. The Spec Ops commander stepped in first, followed by Miranda and Johnson after her, and Arbiter went on last. The Elites that had been standing next to the gravity lift had just got onboard when the pilot said over the radio

"Everyone hang on, it's going to be a bit bumpy."

"Alright." Arbiter said and made sure that both the Humans were secure in their seats.

"Something tells me I'm gonna have some fun." Johnson said griping his Battle Rifle.

The Arbiter smiled and grabbed an Energy Sword and a two Plasma Rifles.

"Nice sword" Johnson said as he watched Arbiter turn on his sword to make sure it worked.

"Do you want one?" Arbiter asked the Sargent as he grabbed another Energy Sword.

"No thanks." Johnson said smiling at the Arbiter, "I think I've had enough fun for one day, if you know what I mean."

Arbiter smiled, and looked at Miranda who was checking to see how much ammo she had.

"Arbiter, we're approaching the landing zone now." Reported one of the pilots

"Good." She said and looked at the Spec Ops commander and then back at the Humans.

"My Elites are ready Arbiter." The Spec Ops commander told the Arbiter.

"We're above the landing zone Arbiter." Yelled the same pilot as before.

"Let's go." Arbiter said as he stepped into the gravity lift at the back of the Phantom.

The landing zone was full of flood; this wasn't a surprise to him. The others landed and started firing at the group of flood that had just come out of the door. As soon as the last of the flood fell they were welcomed by Cortana who appeared next to the pedestal next to the door.

"I'm setting the countdown timer for 3 minutes; I don't want to set the timer to high because Gravemind might figure out how to stop it."

"That's perfect. Have you started it already?" Arbiter asked as he walked up to Cortana.

"I'll start it as soon as you guys leave, I need to stay here." Cortana replied looked down.

"No, you're coming with us." Johnson said while walking over to Cortana next to Miranda.

"If I leave, I'm risking Gravemind being able to stop the countdown." She said, crossing her arms.

Arbiter looked down, looked back up at Cortana and said

"Set the timer for 2 minutes."

Cortana looked at him

"There's no way you'll clear the explosion in time."

"2 and a half then." He said to her looking back at his Elites that were standing near the Phantom's gravity lift and then back at her.

"Alright, but we have a problem, there's no way I can be moved to the carrier without the Master Chief." She said looking at where the Forerunner ship had been.

"How did the Chief pick you up before?" Miranda asked Cortana.

Cortana looked at her.

"He placed his hand on the pedestal where I was standing."

"Do you think it would work if I tried?" Arbiter asked.

"I'm not sure, but give it a try." She said as a smile creased her face.

The Arbiter put his hand on the pedestal and, to everyone's surprise, it worked, Cortana disappeared and Arbiter picked up his hand which was glowing then stopped and at last Cortana said to Arbiter "I can't believe it worked, but not a lot of room in here."

Arbiter smiled. "Something tells me this isn't going to be much fun."

"I promise I won't have too much fun." Cortana said laughing.

Just as everything was going well more flood came through the door followed by some of Gravemind's tentacles. Arbiter, Miranda and Johnson pulled back to the group of Elites and fired at the huge group of flood.

"I'll start the timer as soon as we get onboard the Phantom, which right now sounds like a good idea." Cortana said quietly to the Arbiter.

Arbiter nodded and shouted "Everyone get onboard the Phantom now!"

The Elites all stepped in and Arbiter got on last and the Phantom flew as fast as it could back to the carrier.

"You fools!" Gravemind yelled at them.

"I've started the countdown." Cortana said at last.

"Now that wasn't much fun, I didn't get to shoot Gravemind." Johnson said, as though he wanted to stay and fight.

The Spec Ops commander looked down at Johnson.

"I wouldn't have wanted to stay around there, there's nothing but death." He told Johnson.

"We need to hurry and get out of here." Miranda said looking at Johnson.

The Phantom had reached the _Undeniable Truth _and Arbiter raced to put Cortana down on a pedestal when she said "We have 1 minute to get into Slipspace and get back to Earth, I'm sure they're not having much fun there."

Arbiter nodded and told Cortana to head for Earth. Just as the ship was about to enter Slipspace when they saw that High Charity and Halo were being destroyed. Arbiter looked out of the docking bay and watched the destruction of what was once a Holy city and one of the Sacred Rings, it was hard to go from being something that he thought was sacred and find out that it was a weapon to kill everyone. Miranda, Johnson and the Spec Ops commander walked up to him.

"How could something so beautiful be so bad?" He asked still looking out of the bay.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Johnson said lighting another cigar.

Arbiter looked down at him, he was right, the truth did hurt.

"Speaking of truth." Cortana butted in. "The Prophet of Mercy is dead."

This caused the Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander to look at her.

"How?" The Spec Ops commander asked her.

I'm not sure, by the time Chief and I got to where the Phantoms had just launched, he was almost dead." She replied.

"He had a flood attached to him." Miranda said walking over to the pedestal where Cortana was standing.

"The Brutes had been fighting off flood when one managed to get to Mercy." She added.

"Looks like the Brute failed to protect the Prophets as well." The Spec Ops commander said smiling.

"Arbiter, we're almost to Earth, we need you on the bridge." An Elite said over the radio.

"Very well." Arbiter replied over the radio. He left the docking bay and motioned for the others to follow.

The ship had exited Slipspace just when they reached the bridge. They saw three MAC guns and lots of Human ships, but they weren't in combat.

"That's odd; I thought that the fleet would have come to Earth by now." Cortana said in a puzzled voice.

"Another contact, it's a capital ship sir." Said a voice that beamed over the ship's radio

"Why would a Covenant ship go off on its own? That doesn't matter, take it out." Said another voice that Cortana, Miranda and Johnson knew.

"Admiral, this is Cortana, we're on the ship, and it's friendly." Cortana radioed to the MAC gun.

"Cortana?" The Admiral said surprised "Would you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later, but we have some new friends." She answered.

"Who else is on that ship with you?" The Admiral asked.

"Commander Miranda Keyes, Sargent Johnson, Elites, Grunts and Hunters." She said smiling.

It was a long moment before Admiral Hood said anything again.

"Alright, get to the Cairo and explain this to me."

"Yes sir." Cortana said.

"Well Arbiter, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted you to come as well and with some of your Elites." She said turning back to face the Arbiter.

He nodded and looked at the Spec Ops commander.

"Get your squad back to the Phantom we just came from." He said after a minute.

The Spec Ops commander nodded and ran off the bridge.

"Admiral, do you know where the Master Chief is?" Cortana asked

"He came in on a strange looking ship, he said that he was finishing this fight, and a few minutes later it exploded." He answered.

Cortana looked down, then back up and saw lots of debris floating around in space and scanned for any Human vital signs.

"What happened to the fleet?" Miranda asked.

"As soon as the ship exploded they fled." Admiral answered her.

"Anything?" Johnson asked Cortana.

She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing."

Johnson and Miranda looked down, but were interrupted by Cortana

"Hang on, I'm picking up his signal, he's alive!" She shouted happily.

"Where?" Arbiter asked.

Cortana made a hologram on the view screen which showed his location.

"Set a course for that location!" Arbiter barked to the Elites that were driving the ship.

The ship turned towards where Cortana had marked on the screen. As the ship came closer to the piece of debris, where Cortana had found the Chief, his green armor came into view. The ship had moved in position so that he would drift into one of the docking bays.

"Open the bay." Arbiter told Cortana.

She nodded and they waited a minute to make sure he was on the ship.

"Where is he?" Arbiter asked.

"On bay 2a." she replied.

The Arbiter stood up, looked at Miranda and Johnson and walked off the bridge with Miranda and Johnson close behind. The doors opened and there was a large piece of debris on the floor, with the Master Chief lying not far from it.

The three of them rushed out to him, he was alive, but just.

"I guess he did his job alright." Johnson said looking down at him.

Cortana appeared on the nearest pedestal.

"We're heading for the Cairo as we speak, we can bring him to the medical bay once we get there."

Arbiter nodded and tried to lift the Chief, but couldn't he was to heavy for him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, his armor ways half a ton." Cortana said, smirking.

"I'll call in more Elites to help me get him on the Phantom." Cortana said to Arbiter as he stood up.

"Admiral, this is Cortana, we've found the Chief, but he's barely alive." Cortana reported to Admiral Hood.

"Roger that, I'll make sure that they're ready for him on the medical bay." He responded.

A team of black armored Elites entered the room, and helped to lift Master Chief to the Phantom.

"We need to hurry and get to our Phantom, he needs help, fast." Arbiter said while walking behind the Elites that were carrying the Chief.

Cortana nodded.

"Would you mind picking me up?" She asked.

He smiled, nodded and put his hand on the pedestal where Cortana was standing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cairo

The Master Chief awoke when he felt pain shoot up his arm. He forced his eyes open and found that his helmet had been removed. He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was, and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Look at you, I leave you alone for a few hours and you go nearly getting yourself killed." Cortana said crossing her arms.

Chief painfully sat up and turned to Cortana.

"It's good to see you to Cortana."

Cortana tilted her head and smiled. "So you did miss me."

"What happened?" Chief asked her.

"It's a long story, but I'll keep it short for you. Halo was activated, but Miranda stopped it just in time. We blew up High Charity and Halo, we come back finding out what happened to you, I scanned the area and we found you." She answered.

Chief let out a sigh of relief knowing that the flood was dead.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Cairo." She answered quickly.

"What happened to the Covenant fleet?" He said while standing up.

"As soon as they saw the Forerunner ship explode they fled." She said smiling.

"Where's my helmet?" He asked looking around the room.

"Over there" She said pointing to a table on the other side of the room.

Chief walked over to his helmet and put it back on, he checked his armor status and it was fine, surprisingly.

"How did you get back?" He asked looking back at Cortana.

"I'm going to explain this as easily as I can. I'll say one thing first though, we have some new friends." She said in a serious face.

Chief looked at her for a moment and finally asked "Who?"

"Elites, Grunts and Hunters." She said almost happy to say it.

Chief nearly fell over when he heard this, but he quickly regained his balance.

"Do you remember that Elite we saw when we ran into Gravemind?" She asked.

Chief nodded his head.

"Well he's an Elite they call Arbiter, he's their leader, he's on the bridge right now." Cortana said looking out the window and at the MAC gun.

"How long have I been out?" Chief asked.

"I'm not sure how long you were in space, but since you got here it's been about half an hour at least." She said looking back at him.

"Which way to the bridge?" Chief asked looking out the window.

Cortana pointed the direction to the bridge, Chief nodded and walked out of the door heading towards the bridge.

The Chief passed several marines who were cheering saying "Hooray for the Chief!"

He continued by them without stopping. He came to a familiar set of stairs that looked like the ones that he walked down after the award ceremony that had taken place the day before.

Two marines were standing on both sides of the doors, the saluted and the huge doors opened. As he stepped into the room Chief saw Admiral Hood, Miranda, Johnson, 3 black and 2 gold armored Elites, a white armored Elite and the one Cortana said was the Arbiter.

The group stopped talking and looked at Chief as he came down the stairs.

"Good to see you Master Chief" Admiral Hood said smiling at the Chief.

When Chief came closer he saluted and then looked the group of Elites, he felt uncomfortable around them.

"Good to see you made it, Chief." The Arbiter said smiling.

Chief looked up at him. "I'm not the Demon anymore?"

Arbiter laughed "Not to us."

"Well this is good, you're bonding already." Cortana said as she appeared on the pedestal in the center of the room.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked shrugging her shoulders. "That's what it looks like from over here."

No one said anything until Admiral Hood broke the silence saying "I don't know exactly what you did Chief, but it was good, you saved us all."

"Yeah, he did, he caused the whole fleet to flee for their lives." Johnson butted in smiling.

"But why did the ship explode, what happened in there?" Admiral Hood asked.

"Truth started a self-destruct sequence on the ship, I'm not sure why, but all I know is that they really wanted to kill me." Chief answered

"You may have killed the last of the Prophets, but we're not out of the woods yet." Arbiter said.

"The Brutes will probably want revenge." The Spec Ops commander added.

"This war isn't completely over; we're on the final steps towards peace." Admiral said to the group.

There was a brief moment of silence on the bridge, but was interrupted by Cortana

"Speaking of Brutes, we've got company."

"Show me." Admiral told Cortana

Cortana nodded and the screen showed a large group of Brute ships.

"23 Brute ships, heading towards the kill zone." She reported

"Admiral Hayes, form a defensive perimeter around the cluster." Admiral said over the radio.

"Will do sir." Admiral Hayes replied.

"I'm surprised they didn't send more ships." Admiral said, in a worried voice.

"Sir boarding craft are inbound to our position." Cortana said.

"Cortana, make sure you scan for bombs and you have the MAC gun." He said turning to Cortana.

"Gladly." Cortana nodded and disappeared.

"Chief, you know the drill." Admiral then said facing Chief.

"Yes sir." Chief said saluting.

"Commander I want you to stay here, Johnson, help the Master Chief." Admiral said and faced Johnson and Miranda.

"Yes sir.' They both said in unison, saluting.

Chief turned to leave the bridge when the Arbiter said "How can we help?"

Chief turned back to face the Arbiter. "Did you bring any weapons?"

"We didn't bring any onboard." Arbiter answered.

"Then come with me." Chief said, and behind his helmet smiled.

Chief, Johnson, Arbiter, the Spec Ops commander and his Elites walked off the bridge and walked down a set of stairs where there was a weapons rack. Chief took a Battle Riffle and twins SMGs, so did Johnson. The Elites were reluctant to use Humans weapons at first but they all gave in after Arbiter said that it was alright to use them.

Arbiter grabbed a Battle Rifle and a Shotgun, the Spec Ops commander took a Sniper Rifle and 2 SMGs, the rest of the Elites took SMGs, Battle Rifles or Shotguns.

The group entered the next room where there was a bunch of marines that were ready to open fire on the door when it blasted open. Chief could see one of the boarder craft out side the window, he also looked at the fresh MAC guns that replaced the Malta and the Athens.

Chief stood next to the marine that was manning the turret, the Arbiter stood on his other side. The marine looked at the Arbiter, and smiled, saying "I swear I'll never make fun of you Elites for the rest of my life."

Arbiter looked down at the marine and smiled. The other Elites took position next to marines and aimed at the door.

"Alright marines, let's teach these aliens what we're made of!" Johnson yelled.

A fire lit on the blast door and the center started to glow, and the light got bigger and bigger until the door blasted out towards them. Brutes and Jackals poured in the room and the marines and Elites opened fire until everyone in the first wave was dead.

"Hold here, they've got more coming!" Johnson yelled at a marine who was about to charge forward.

He was right; a second wave of Jackals and Brutes charged into the room and just like the first wave got mowed down by hundreds of bullets.

"Keep moving!" Johnson barked.

The Chief ran out first, and motioned to the Elites and marines that there was a group of marines that needed help.

"Fool Elites!" A dieing Brute yelled at the Arbiter.

Arbiter shot the Brute again and looked up at his Elites, they were all still alive.

As the group of marines and Elites was heading up the stairs, a marine looked up at one of the Elites in awe at how well they fought and how they respected Humans.

They came out to a Docking bay where marines where trying to fight off the Brutes and Jackals. Everyone jumped down and the Elites started using the butt of their weapons on the Brute and Jackals.

Arbiter noticed that his shields were down, so he took cover. Little did he know that a Brute was standing behind him and was getting ready to use the blade of his Brute Shot on him.

"Look out!" Chief yelled and as he shot the Brute that was about to attack Arbiter in the head multiple times with this Battle Rifle.

The Brute had managed to lightly hit the Arbiter and he fell. Chief shot the Brute again and walked over to the Arbiter and he held out his hand to help him up.

"Thanks." Arbiter said as Chief pulled him up.

"Are you alright?" Chief asked.

"Yeah, he only hit me lightly." Arbiter answered.

Chief nodded his head and the two of them headed to join the rest of the group, who had just finished killing the last of the Brutes.

"I saw that." Cortana said as she appeared on the pedestal near one of the doors.

"And what dose that mean?" Chief said as he walked over to Cortana.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised how fast you two are making friends." Cortana said grinning

This made Chief pause, she was right, but to his surprise fighting along side of Elites didn't feel odd to him, as though this was supposed to happen; but there was something else.

"Something wrong?" Arbiter said walking over to the Chief.

"No." He lied to himself and the Arbiter, something was wrong, but he didn't want to think about it.

"Yes there is." Cortana said looking at him, as though she knew.

Chief shot a glare at Cortana, but he knew she couldn't see the anger in his eyes.

"It's just-." Chief got cut off by the Arbiter.

"I see. We've killed many of your race and you've killed many of ours. We've been at war for over 30 years, and now we're not at each others throats. I do not blame you for feeling this way."

"Why?" Chief asked.

"We all do, you're just one of the millions that feels this way." He answered looking out the bay window.

"I am the only one." Chief whispered.

Arbiter tilted his head quizzically.

"You've killed not only many of my race, but those most important to me." Chief said, as though he was getting angry.

"Those most important to you, who?" Arbiter asked.

"The other Spartans, you've killed almost all of them, but me and a few others." Chief said making a fist.

Arbiter lifted his head up "I understand."

"No you don't!" He screamed so most of the marines and Elites in the room could hear him.

Everyone in the room then looked at the Chief and the Arbiter.

Arbiter looked down and closed his eyes "I don't expect you to forgive us for what we've done to you, and your race, but what we do expect is to allow peace between us all."

Chief sighed "Why should we- ah!" He screamed in pain.

Chief fell on his knees, it was his arm.

"What is it?" Arbiter asked while trying to grab Chief and stop him from falling.

"My arm." He yelled in pain.

"Is it broken?" Arbiter asked.

"If it was broken then we would have known by now, and it's almost impossible for a Spartan to break a bone." Cortana told Arbiter.

"I must have injured it when the Forerunner ship exploded." Chief said painfully.

"We need to get you to the medical bay." Cortana said.

"What going on?" Asked the Spec Ops commander.

"We don't know exactly what's wrong, but something's wrong with his arm." Arbiter said looking up.

"Alright, can you stand?" Spec Ops commander asked looking down at the Chief.

Chief tried to stand, but failed.

"He'll need help; something tells me it's not just his arm." Cortana said, worried.

The Spec Ops commander nodded. "Sangheili! Get over here and help!" He screamed at his Elites.

"Sangheili?" A marine asked with a confused look on his face.

"It means Elite, in the Covenant language." Cortana told him.

The squad of Elites came over to the Chief and tried to help him stand up.

"Thanks." Chief said standing up.

Chief started walking towards the medical bay.

"We'll come with you." Arbiter said.

"No. There are still brutes on the Station, the marines will need help." Chief said turning back to look at Arbiter.

Arbiter nodded, looked at the Spec Ops commander, and then back at a Chief before he left the room.

"Warriors, continue onward with the marines!" The Spec Ops commander yelled to his Elites.

"Now don't hurt yourself anymore than you already are." Cortana said to Chief before he left the room.

"I won't." Chief said back to her as the doors closed behind him.

"I'll meet Chief on the medical bay to make sure he's alright, and then I'll come back and help you guys." Cortana said disappearing.

"Alright, let's move on." Arbiter said looking at the marines and Elites

The Cairo shook; another boarder craft had attached itself to the Station.

"That didn't feel good." Johnson said looking out the bay window.

"Cortana, where did that boarder craft hit?" Arbiter asked over his radio.

"Follow me." Cortana said as she appeared on the pedestal on the other side of the room.

The marines and Elites ran over to her and out the door.

"Take a left." Cortana said as the doors shut behind them.

The group came to another docking bay; it was empty besides a few marines who were watching the fight outside.

One of the marines looked at the Elites and asked. "Where's the Chief?"

"On the medical bay, he hurt his arm." Cortana said appearing on the pedestal next to the door that the group just entered through.

"We have to keep moving, the marines need help." Cortana said as she jumped to the pedestal on the other side of the room.

"We'll come with you, since we have nothing better to do." A marine said.

"You better, didn't you marines fell that shaking before?" Johnson said looking at the marines.

"Well, we thought that it was just from one of the explosions." The marine said looking back out the window.

Johnson looked at the marines angrily.

"So you didn't think that just because there aren't any boarder craft in this room that there aren't any on the Cairo!"

"Yes- I mean No, sir" A marine said, scared of to say it.

"Well then I suggest you get your sorry tails moving!" Johnson screamed at the marines.

"Yes Sir!" The Marines yelled in unison.

The group continued into the next room, they could hear Brutes and marines fighting ahead of their position.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Yelled a marine who had been sent flying by a charging Brute.

"Hurry!" Cortana yelled.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Arbiter yelled back at her.

"Times is something that's against you at the moment, those marines are dieing!" She said as she appeared on the far end of the room.

"Fall, back! Fall back!" A marine Corporal yelled.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Yelled another marine who was acting like he got a grenade stuck to him.

"Get it aaaaaaa!" He yelled just as the grenade exploded.

The group had made it to the battle just as the grenade exploded.

"Oh thank God." The Corporal sighed in relief.

"Look out!" Arbiter yelled at the Corporal.

Just as the Corporal turned around a grenade from a Brute Shot hit him in the head, killing him.

The marines and Elites started firing at the Brutes that were in the room.

"Get clear!" Johnson yelled as he tossed a grenade at the group of Brutes.

The grenade exploded and sent the Brutes flying all over the room.

"Ha! Eat it!" Johnson yelled and then smiled.

The room was clear.

Arbiter looked at the dead bodies of both marines and Brutes. He looked back up at Cortana.

"Where did the boarder craft hit?" He asked.

"In the next room, but those Brutes that you just killed were it." She said crossing her arms and looking down at the bodies.

"For a boarder craft that wasn't very many Brutes and there were no Jackals on board."

The Spec Ops commander said walking over to Arbiter.

"Well there are quite a lot of Brute bodies, but not enough to fill a boarder craft." Cortana said.

"We better keep moving." Arbiter said looking at his Elites and the marines.

"The next boarder craft is quite a walk away from here, and I'm sure that the marines will be able to handle what's left of the Brutes and Jackals" Cortana said looking back down at the bodies.

"Alright we'll make sure that there aren't any stragglers left." Arbiter said looking at the Spec Ops commander.

"Right, I'll go check on Chief, and make sure that he made it to the medical bay without any trouble, but knowing Chief that's unlikely." Cortana said disappearing.

"Alright marines, follow the Arbiter!" Johnson yelled at his marines.

"Where can I get more ammo? Arbiter asked one of the marines.

"I think there's a rack in the next room." The marine said reloading his Battle Rifle.

"Thanks." Arbiter said as he walked into the next room, it was an armory.

"Marines, if you need more ammo, hurry up and get it in the next room." Johnson said as he followed Arbiter into the armory.

Racks full of weapons and ammo came out as Arbiter walked over to one of them.

"Impressive." Arbiter said as he grabbed more ammo for his Shotgun and Battle Rifle.

The other Elites came into the room and started grabbing ammo for their weapons, or taking new weapons.

"Our weapons aren't that bad are they?" Johnson said to Arbiter as he grabbed grenades.

"No, they're not." Arbiter said smiling.

The Elites and marines gathered in the center of the room, waiting for orders.

"We should keep moving, and help any other marines that we come across." Arbiter said walking to the other door.

"We're with you Arbiter!" Yelled one of the Zealots.

Arbiter nodded.

"Let's go." He said starting to walk out of the door.

The marines were reluctant to follow.

"Didn't I just tell you marines to follow the Arbiter!" Johnson yelled at the marines.

The marines looked at Johnson and then followed the Elites.

"That's what I thought." Johnson said smiling.

Chief was almost to the medical bay when he found marines engaging a few Brutes.

One of the marines spotted the Chief.

"Sir we could use a hand!" He yelled.

Chief knew combat wasn't the best idea for now, but he had to if he wanted to make it to the medical bay in one piece.

"Alright." He said.

Chief gathered up his strength and grabbed a Shotgun that was lying on the floor.

"Demon!" A Brute yelled.

Chief shot at the Brutes with his Shotgun, it didn't have much ammo. He tried to stay as far back as he could, but the Shotgun wasn't the best for long range.

"And I thought I was good with a Shotgun." A marine said shooting at the Brutes and ducking for cover.

Chief was out of ammo, there were no weapon racks in the room and he didn't want to take one of the marines' guns; he had one option, melee. Chief didn't want to risk anymore harm to himself, but he had to, he made up his mind and charged at the Brutes, ready to swing his Shotgun. The Brutes stood still in shock, but before they knew exactly what was happening they got knocked around by Chief's Shotgun. The Brutes that were still standing opened fire with their plasma rifles at the Chief, but he was moving so fast that they couldn't get a clear shot on him.

"Aarrr!" Yelled a Brute as he threw down his weapons and charged at the Chief.

Chief prepared to swing his Shotgun at the Brute when it came close enough to him.

"Chief lookout, one of the Brutes has a Brute Shot!" Yelled a marine Corporal.

_Great._

He thought to himself.

The Brute was about 2 feet in front of him when Chief took a hard swing at the Brute and sent it backwards by about 5 feet.

"Chief!" The Corporal yelled again.

Before Chief knew what the Corporal was talking about the Brute was coming back, and the Brute that had the Brute Shot was preparing to fire.

"Die!" Yelled the charging Brute.

The Brute was coming faster and faster towards him; just as the Brute was about a foot in front of him he sidestepped, spun and hit the Brute in the back of the head.

"Wow." Another marine said in awe.

"Chief turn around, quick!" Yelled the Corporal.

Chief turned around; there were four grenades from the Brute Shot heading for his head.

He ducked, the first 2 missed him, but the third and forth hit him in the chest; emptying his energy shields.

Chief ran for cover to wait for his shields to recharge but the Brute fired at him again; sending him flying across the room. Chief hit a wall, leaving a huge dent in it and he saw only black.

The marines shot at the Brute with all the bullets they had left.

"Hurry, help the Chief!" Yelled the Corporal as he fired his Battle Rifle at the Brute's head.

Chief felt pain shoot up his arm and his chest, he forced his eyes open and saw marines standing around him shooting at the Brutes. Chief looked around, he saw blood around his body, but he didn't see his heads up display. He looked for his helmet, it was lying near where he hit the wall, and he had bounced over 2 feet from where he hit the wall.

"Hey guys look, Chief's awake!" Yelled one of the marines who looked back at him to check on him.

"After getting hit that hard I'm surprised you weren't out longer." The Corporal said kneeling next to the Chief.

"How long have I been out?" Chief asked; his lips bloody.

"About five minutes, we've managed to hold of the Brutes." The Corporal answered taking out bandages.

Chief tried to sit up; he failed and was overwhelmed by pain in his chest and arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Corporal said smiling.

"Corporal, we could use a hand!" Yelled a marine who was in cover.

The Corporal sighed, shook his head, stood up and threw a grenade at the Brutes.

"Now was it really that hard?" The Corporal asked looking at the marine.

"We didn't have any grenades." The marines said.

"Don't ask for any because I only had one, and all the surviving Brutes in the area are almost dead, so finish them off." The Corporal said in a serious voice.

"Yes sir." The marines said and then fired at the few surviving Brutes.

"Alright, let's get your face patched up." The Corporal said kneeling next to the Chief again.

Chief was confused, he knew his lips were bloody, but his face? He rubbed his hand on his face, he then looked at his hand, and it was coated in blood.

"Hold still, this might hurt a little." The Corporal said to him.

Chief tried to sit up again, he managed to get into a more comfortable position without much pain. The Corporal wiped the blood off of Chief's face, and then he put the bandages on his face.

"Here, drink this." The Corporal said handing Chief a water bottle.

"Thanks." Chief said as he took a sip of the water.

"We need to get you to the medical bay." The Corporal said standing up and looked at the marines.

"All clear Corporal." One of the marines reported.

"Good." The Corporal nodded.

The other marines walked over to where Chief was sitting.

"That was amazing sir." One of the marines said.

Chief smiled, but he knew Cortana wouldn't be very happy about this.

"Can one of you call Cortana; she'll want to know where I am." Chief said.

"No need, I'm right here." Cortana said as she appeared on the pedestal near the group of marines.

"Wow, she can read minds too." One of the marines said laughing.

"I wish I could, but Chief; didn't I tell you to stay away from combat?" Cortana asked crossing her arms.

"The marines needed help, so that's exactly what I did." Chief said smiling.

"Yeah and you nearly got yourself killed, again." Cortana said shaking her head.

"Wow, nearly getting killed twice in only a few hours, that's impressive." The Corporal said smiling.

"I'll call in medics to help Chief, since you'll need all the help you can get." Cortana said looking at the marines.

"We'll help if you need us." The Corporal said looking down at Chief.

"Where's Arbiter?" Chief asked.

"Cleaning up what's left of the Brutes on board." Cortana answered quickly.

"Good." Chief said trying to stand up.

"Chief take it easy, we don't need you getting hurt again." The Corporal said laying a hand on Chief's shoulder trying to push him back down.

"He's right Chief; you should wait until help arrives." Cortana said to him.

Chief sighed, closed his eyes, nodded and sat back down.

"I'm impressed, you're actually showing concern for your health." Cortana said crossing her arms.

"Cortana, did you find the Chief?" Arbiter asked over the radio.

"Yes, and he nearly got himself killed, again." She answered.

"That sounds like the Chief." Johnson said laughing.

"Where are you?" Arbiter asked.

"Somewhere near the medical bay, tell me where you are and I'll come to you." Cortana answered.

"In another armory, near a pelican bay 5c." Johnson said.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Cortana said nodding.

"Are you leaving us?" The Corporal asked.

"I'm going to help Arbiter and the others find the medical bay, the team of medics should be here soon." Cortana said disappearing.

"And she didn't even ask if we were ok." One of the marines said shaking his head.

"That's Cortana, she rarely asks." Chief said looking at the dent he left in the wall.

"Well she was right about one thing, the medics are here." The Corporal said letting out a sigh of relief.

The medics all had large med-packs.

"Something tells me that our med-packs aren't going to be enough, we need to get you to the medical bay where we can take off some of your armor Chief." One of the medics said walking over to the Chief.

Chief nodded, though he didn't want to take off his armor.

"First we need to figure out a way to get you up without causing anymore damage." Another one of the medics said walking over to Chief.

"What hurts?" Asked the medic that was standing in front.

"My left arm and my chest." Chief said looking at his arm.

"Alright, marines get on the other side and give him some support when he stands. Everyone else help him stand." The medic said.

The marines and medics helped Chief to stand, it took a few tries but after a few minutes they were successful.

"I'll get his helmet." One of the marines said walking over to Chief's helmet.

The group moved slowly, but the good thing was that the medical bay was a short walk from where the Brutes had been.

"I can't believe they didn't go for the medical bay." Said the Corporal.

"They got lucky." Said one of the medics.

"Do you think they knew where it is?" A marine asked.

"I don't think they would." Chief said looking down at the marines.

"We're almost there." Said the lead medic.

The medical bay door slid open and to Chief's surprise it wasn't full of wounded marines, there were only a few marines in there, and they weren't wounded.

"Over here." One of the medics said to the marines.

They helped Chief sit on one of the beds in the middle of the large room.

"You're going to need to take off the top part of your armor Chief, do you know how?" The lead medic asked.

Chief nodded and started to take of his armor.

"Only been in that armor for a few days and you know exactly how to take it off." The Corporal said, surprised.

"It's not much different than my old armor." Chief said as he finished taking off his chest plate.

"You mean the Mark V?" A marine asked.

Chief looked at him and nodded.

"Right, I just forgot." The marine said.

"Alright Chief, first we need to patch up your chest, then we'll see what's wrong with your arm." The medic said as he took out bandages.

The medical bay doors opened, Arbiter, Johnson the Spec Ops commander, came in followed by Elites and marines.

"That doesn't look good." Johnson said when he saw the wound Chief's chest.

Arbiter shook his head. "I thought you weren't supposed to get yourself into anymore trouble."

"Well-"Chief got cut off by one of the medics.

"Try not to talk Chief, at least until we get this wound of your patched up."

Chief nodded.

"Alright lean back and I'll clean out the wound." The medic said.

"You got hit by grenades from a Brute Shot right?" Asked of the other medics.

"Yup, and it wasn't pretty." The Corporal said shaking his head.

"That's what I thought, now, let's take a look at your arm." The medic said putting down the medical tape.

Chief's arm was covered in bruises, it almost looked like the whole thing was black and blue.

"It's a good thing your bones can't break easily, or else you might not have an arm." The medic said smiling.

"Why can't they?" Arbiter asked.

"Because the Spartans were augmented to have their bones as hard as steel. They also had a bunch of other things augmented, but I'll explain that later." Cortana said as she appeared on the pedestal near the group.

Arbiter nodded. "I see."

"We'll need to give you a heavy dose of painkiller Chief, then I'm guessing ice would be best to help get rid of some of the swelling and bruises." The medic said taking out a syringe.

The medic injected the syringe into Chief's shoulder, he barely flinched.

"Now, I suggest you take some rest, the painkiller will start to take effect soon." The medic said throwing away the needle.

"You need it Chief." Cortana said looking at him.

"Alright." Chief said lying down on the bed.

"We'll leave you in here alone so you can have some peace and quite while you rest." The medic said looking at the group of marines and Elites.

They all nodded and left the room.

Arbiter was the last to leave the room.

"I've never seen one so brave in my entire life." He said looking back at the Chief smiling.

Chief smiled back at him as he left the room.

"Get some rest Chief, call if you need anything." Cortana said as she disappeared.

Chief took a deep breath, closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion

"Chief." Moaned a familiar voice.

Chief sat up, it was Captain Keyes.

"Captain? I thought you were dead." Chief said, confused.

"I'm not dead." Keyes said as he turned into a flood.

Chief jumped up out of the bed, he reached for a weapon, but he didn't have one.

"Chief." Keyes moaned again. "Chief."

"Chief!"

Chief jumped, opened his eyes, a female marine was standing next to him.

"Took you long enough." She said shaking her head.

Chief moaned as he sat up.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked as he rubbed his chest wound.

"About six hours." She said standing back.

Chief stood, looked at his armor then back at the marine.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sheila, Sheila Andrews." She said looking at his arm.

"Sheila, what is it that you wanted?" He asked looking at his armor that was on the table next to his bed.

"Admiral Hood sent me; he wants you on the bridge." She said saluting.

"Alright." He said as he walked over to his armor.

"The weird looking Elite is still there too." Sheila said as she was watching him put on his armor.

"The Arbiter." Chief said as he put his left arm plating.

"Yeah, and there's more Elites on the Station, along with some Grunts." She said as she handed Chief his helmet.

"Thanks." Chief said taking the helmet and putting it on.

"I was told to bring to you to the bridge, follow me." Sheila said as she started walking off the medical bay.

"Alright." He said as he walked behind her.

They passed several groups of Elites, Grunts and marines who watched as they passed by.

"Chief!" Yelled a Corporal.

Chief stopped and looked at the Corporal, he looked familiar.

"How you felling sir?" The Corporal asked.

"Fine." Chief answered.

"That's good to hear, where are you heading?" Corporal asked looking at Sheila.

"The bridge. What's your name?" Chief asked the Corporal.

"Corporal Wyatt." He said saluting.

Chief returned the salute.

"Sir, we need to continue." Sheila butted in.

Chief nodded, and then followed Sheila.

"Sir, may I come?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure." Chief said as he turned around and started walking towards the bridge.

The group came to the bridge to see Arbiter, Johnson, Miranda, Admiral Hood, the Spec Ops commander and his Elites.

Chief, Wyatt and Sheila saluted in unison.

"Admiral." Chief said.

"At ease." Admiral said returning the salute.

"Felling better?" Cortana said.

"My arm is, but not my chest." Chief said putting his hand on his armor above where his wound was.

"Good, we're going to need your help." Admiral Hood said turning to face the Station's MAC gun.

"What's wrong?" Chief asked, worried.

"Cortana thinks that the Brutes are going to try to invade Earth." Admiral said looking down.

"Do we know where?" Chief asked.

"Not yet, but we think someone near the Ark." Arbiter said.

"The Ark?" Chief asked, confused.

"If you think that if one Halo is activated is bad, imagine having all of them activated at once." Cortana said.

"And the Ark, from what I was told, is on Earth." She added.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"The Oracle." Arbiter said looking at Chief.

"The Oracle?" Chief asked, looking at Arbiter.

"Something tells me that you're not going to like him." Cortana said crossing her arms.

"Just tell me." Chief said, frustrated.

"Do you remember 343 Guilty Spark?" Cortana said with a smirk on her face.

Chief's eyes widened, though he knew no one could see his eyes, and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Arbiter asked looking at Cortana then Chief.

"I forgot to tell you, but he was our enemy, he wanted to kill Chief, capture me, get the Index and activate Halo because the flood was lose. Chief had trusted him until I told him what the Halos do so we ended up being enemies." Cortana said looking at Arbiter.

"Well, something tells me that if you two saw each again you'd be trying to kill each other." Arbiter said smiling.

"No." Chief said looking out the window.

A siren went of on the bridge.

"What's going on?" Admiral asked as he quickly turned to face Cortana.

"More Brutes, they just entered the kill zone." She said as a hologram of the Brutes ships come onto the view screen.

"How many?" Admiral asked looking at the hologram.

"53, but what's odd is that I'm not detecting any boarder craft." Cortana said tilting her head.

"They're probably heading for the Ark, even though all the High Prophets are dead, there are still Minor Prophets that the Brutes, Jackals and Drones still follow." Arbiter said looking at the hologram.

"Does that mean there's something else that's like High Charity?" Johnson asked looking up at Arbiter.

"Yes, but it's much smaller, I can't remember what's it's called." Arbiter said looking down at Johnson.

The Cairo shook, causing almost everyone on the bridge to fall.

"Report!" Admiral Hood yelled as he stood.

"A Brute ship exited Slipspace right next to us." Cortana said looking up at the MAC gun.

"Open Fire!" Admiral demanded.

"Yes sir!" Cortana said disappearing.

As soon as Cortana disappeared the MAC gun roared to life; as it fired it caused the Cairo to shake and a bright spark of light came out of the top, hitting a Brute ship which destroyed it in one hit.

"Wow." Arbiter said in awe as he watched the MAC gun fire. "She's good."

"Why thank you." Cortana said as Arbiter looked around because she wasn't on the pedestal.

"Sir the carriers are breaking through, they're heading for Earth." Admiral Hayes said over the radio.

"Sir, more Slipspace ruptures." Cortana said appearing.

"How many more?" Admiral asked.

"You're not going to like it." Cortana said slowly.

"How many?" Admiral said in a deep voice.

"About 60." Cortana said, worried.

"Our cluster plus the ships we have isn't enough to hold them off." Admiral said looking down.

Just as all the ships exited Slipspace, the first carrier in the fleet fired at one of the Brute ships, destroying it.

"What?" Admiral whispered.

Everyone watched as the ships that just came engage the Brute ships.

"This is commander Rocalee, can anyone hear me?" Asked an Elite over the radio.

"Rocalee?" The Spec Ops commander asked in surprise.

"What, were you expecting someone else?" Rocalee asked laughing.

"We weren't expecting any help at all." Arbiter answered him.

Rocalee smirked." I guess we came just in time."

"Yes you did." The Spec Ops commander said smiling.

"Rocalee, is it?" Cortana asked him.

"Yes." Rocalee answered.

"Well after the Brute ships are all eliminated, would you mind coming aboard the Cairo?" Cortana said looking at the Brute ships.

"Alright, I'll bring some Elites and we'll be there soon, but would you telling me which one is the Cairo?" Rocalee asked.

"The one in the front of the cluster." Admiral Hood answered.

"Let us finish off the Brute ships and we'll be right there in our Phantom, where should we dock?" Rocalee said, serious again.

"4a, I'll send you the coordinates to its location." Cortana said as a hologram of the Cairo's schematics appeared.

"Thanks." Rocalee said.

"So, what's so special about this Rocalee?" Wyatt asked.

Arbiter looked down at Wyatt.

"An old friend of mine." He said smiling.

"And of mine." The Spec Ops commander added.

"So that's why you were surprised to hear his voice." Cortana said crossing her arms.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting any Elite ships to come." The Spec Ops commander said looking at Arbiter.

"We'll worry about that later, Cortana, make sure everyone on bay 4a are out of the room when the Phantom comes." Admiral said looking at Cortana.

"Yes sir." Cortana said disappearing.

"Chief, Johnson I want you two to go to meet Rocalee when the Phantom comes onboard." Admiral said looking at Chief and Johnson.

"Yes sir." Chief said saluting and then walked off the bridge followed by Johnson.

Admiral Hood looked at Arbiter and his Elites.

"Alright." Arbiter said as though he knew what Admiral Hood wanted him to do.

Arbiter looked at the Spec Ops commander and then started walking off the bridge followed by the rest of the Elites

"I'll meet you there." Cortana said over the radio.

"You remember how to get there right?" Johnson asked the Chief.

"Yes." Chief answered looking down at him.

"Wait for us." Arbiter said speeding up to Chief and Johnson's position.

Chief and Johnson stopped and looked back at the Elites.

"So this Rocalee, how long have you known him?" Chief asked as the group started walking towards the docking bay.

"We've both known him for most of our lives." Arbiter answered looking at the Spec Ops commander.

"I remember the day we met." The Spec Ops commander said smiling.

"What happened?" Johnson asked.

"The Spec Ops commander and I were playing together the one day, Rocalee was sitting on the side when we saw him and asked him to play with us." Arbiter said smiling.

"And we've been friends ever since." The Spec Ops commander said looking at Johnson.

The docking bay doors opened and a large Phantom was floating the air.

An orange armored Elite stepped out of the gravity lift, followed by blue Elites.

"Rocalee." Arbiter said walking towards the orange armored Elite.

"Good to see you again old friend." The orange armored Elite answered.

Chief, Johnson, the Spec Ops commander and his Elites followed close behind Arbiter.

The Spec Ops commander walked up to Rocalee.

"It's good to see you too, Half Jaw." Rocalee said.

"As always, and stop calling me Half Jaw." The Spec Ops commander said smiling as he put a hand on Rocalee's shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Commander Rocalee." Rocalee said walking over to Chief and Johnson.

"I've heard about you, you were only known as the Demon, but now, you're not, so what's your real name?" Rocalee asked looking at Chief's armor.

"Spartan117 or Master Chief." Chief answered looking at Rocalee.

"Not the name I was expecting." Rocalee said smiling.

"He has a bunch of different names, but he prefers Master Chief or Chief." Johnson butted in.

"And who are you?" Rocalee asked looking at Johnson.

"Sargent Johnson." Johnson answered.

"Don't forget me." Cortana said as she appeared on a pedestal with her arms crossed.

Rocalee jumped when he heard her.

"Sorry to startle you, my name's Cortana." Cortana said smiling.

Rocalee nodded. "Nice to meet you all.

"We should head back to the bridge." Arbiter said looking at Rocalee.

"Alright, lead the way." Rocalee said looking back at his Elites.

The bay doors opened, and the group started walking towards the bridge.

As the group walked into the bridge everyone in the room looked at Rocalee.

"We owe you for helping out." Admiral Hood said as the group came into the center of the room.

"You looked like you needed help, and that's what we did." Rocalee said smiling at Admiral Hood.

"How did you know we needed help?" Admiral asked Rocalee.

"We saw Brute ships heading into Slipspace, so we followed, we found out they were heading for Earth, and Arbiter had announced to us that we were allies with Humans now, so we thought you could use a hand." Rocalee answered looking at the MAC gun.

"Well we could really use the extra firepower, more Brute ships inbound." Cortana said appearing on the pedestal in the center of the room.

"How many this time?" Admiral asked her.

"35." She answered quickly.

The Brute ships exited Slipspace, but they exited closer to Earth than before.

"I guess they really want to make it to Earth." Cortana said watching the ships exit Slipspace.

"Are they still in the kill zone?" Admiral asked.

"Far enough in for us to pick off most of them." Cortana answered looking at the MAC gun.

"Open fire." Admiral said looking at her.

Cortana nodded and disappeared.

The Elite and Humans ships started chasing after the Brute ships and firing.

"Chief, get to the armory where you first got your new suit." Admiral said looking back at Chief.

Chief tilted his head quizzically.

"We have a fresh suit in there for you, it has active camouflage." Admiral said smiling.

"How long does it last?" Chief asked.

"Half an hour." Arbiter said smiling.

"Wow." Chief said in surprise.

"It last longer than mine." Arbiter said looking at his armor.

"How long does yours last?" Johnson butted in.

"A few seconds, I can only use it when I really need it." Arbiter looking at Johnson.

Chief started walking off the bridge towards the armory where his new suit was waiting.

"May we come with you?" Arbiter asked.

Chief stopped, looked back at Arbiter and nodded.

Chief, Arbiter, Rocalee, the Spec Ops commander and Johnson all stepped into the monorail that brought them to an elevator.

"Which level?" Johnson asked as he stood near the elevator's control panel.

"Down one level." Chief said.

"Alright." Johnson said as he keyed in the level where Chief's new suit was.

The elevator doors shut and the elevator started going down for a few seconds until it came to the armory.

"Wow." Rocalee said as the doors opened and the armory came into view.

Chief stepped off the elevator where there was a fresh suit of the Mark VI waiting for him; it was a lot shinier than his current suit, though he had only worn in for not even two days.

Chief took off the top part of his suit and noticed a small crack in his chest plate.

"You don't look very different than any of the other humans." Rocalee said, surprised.

Chief looked at him and shook his head slightly. "What were you expecting?"

"That you would be completely different, that you wouldn't look Human at all." Rocalee said looking at Chief's fresh suit of armor.

Chief smiled and took off the bottom part of his armor.

As Chief started to put on the legs of his fresh suit Arbiter broke the silence.

"I hope you like the active camouflage."

"When was it installed?" Chief asked putting on his chest plate.

"While you were sleeping, it was the Spec Ops commander's idea." Arbiter said looking at the Spec Ops commander.

"Thanks, I'm going to have lots of fun with it." Chief said putting his helmet on.

"Alright Chief, just step into that red square there." Cortana said appearing on a pedestal.

Chief nodded and stepped into the square.

"We need to test your targeting first, look at each of the lights, when you lock on, they change color." Cortana said as lights flashed on around a circle that was only a few feet in front of where Chief was standing.

"Good." Cortana said as Chief finished the targeting.

"I bet this gets real annoying after doing this a couple of times." Johnson said laughing.

"Sort of." Chief said as he stepped away from the red square.

"Ok, time to test your energy shields; meet me on the other side of the room." Cortana said disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the room.

Chief walked slowly to the other side of the room, Johnson was right, doing this was getting annoying, but he knew he had to.

"Step in." Cortana said as she prepared to activate the shield tester.

Just as Chief stepped into the yellow square; the two pillars that turned on his shields spun around him and his energy shields came to life.

Rocalee watched, he remembered when he first got his energy shields, it was so much easier, but he remembered that Humans had just figured out how to use energy shielding.

"How do I turn on the active camouflage?" Chief asked as he stepped out of the square and walked towards the group.

"Simple, just think about it." Cortana answered.

Chief willed his activate camouflage to turn on, and just as he did, he started to disappear.

"There's a meter that shows how much time you have left, it's next to your ammo counter on your heads up display." She added.

"How long does it take to recharge?" Chief asked reappearing.

"Between 30 seconds and a minute." She answered quickly.

The Cairo shook, causing Chief, Johnson, Rocalee, Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander to fall.

"What was that?" Chief asked as he stood.

"I'm not sure, I'll be right back." Cortana answered as she disappeared.

"That certainly didn't feel too good." Johnson said as he stood, brushing himself off.

"A ship exploded near the Cairo, the Brutes are still desperate to get to the Ark." Cortana said as she reappeared.

"We should get back to the bridge." Arbiter said helping Rocalee up.

"Alright." Chief said walking towards the elevator, followed by the rest of the group.

Chief rubbed his arm, that fall wasn't the best at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Rocalee asked when he spotted Chief rubbing his arm.

"My arm; that fall didn't do it much good." Chief said as he keyed the level of the bridge on the keypad.

"I'd be really careful with your arm Chief." Cortana said over his radio.

Chief smiled." You know me Cortana; you know I won't act any different because of a little pain."

"Yes I know; that's what scares me." Cortana said in a serious voice.

As they stepped into the monorail that was heading for the bridge Arbiter asked." How does it know which way to go?"

"Because that's the only way it can go." Johnson said as he stepped in and the doors shut behind him.

"I see." Arbiter said as he looked out the window, watching the fight that was taking place outside.

"Chief, you're not going to like this." Cortana said, nervous.

"What?" He asked, worried.

"A Brute carrier broke through; it's outside the kill zone and is headed for Earth." She answered quickly.

Chief and the others paused, this wasn't good.

"Do you know where?" Chief asked her, he was wishing the monorail would go faster.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm doing my best to track it, I'll have the exact location of where it's going in a minute." Cortana answered taking a deep breath.

As soon as the monorail doors opened, Chief, Arbiter, Johnson, Rocalee and the Spec Ops commander raced to the bridge to meet Admiral Hood.

The Elites, Admiral Hood, Wyatt, Sheila and Miranda watched as the group ran down the stairway.

"I found out where the carrier's headed." Cortana said appearing on the pedestal.

"Where?" Everyone asked in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Today's Forecast: Plasma and Bullets

"I still can't figure out why land here, I mean it's no where near the Ark." Cortana said, puzzled.

"Stop worrying about it." Chief said, annoyed Cortana just would not stop.

"Why?" She asked, frustrated at Chief and how he wouldn't listen.

"Have you ever heard of random selection?" Johnson butted in.

"Yes but-"Cortana was cut off.

"Worry about why later; focus on where they set up bases in the city." Chief said as the Pelican turned to dodge a building.

Human and Elite carriers were waiting outside of the city's boarders.

"There are still civilians in the city; we'll need to get them airlifted out of here once I locate them." Cortana reported.

"Alright." Arbiter said, he was riding in a Phantom that was close behind the Pelican Chief was in.

"I suggest that if we find any civilians that all Elites, Grunts and Hunters stay near marines, so they know that you won't hurt them." Cortana radioed to Arbiter's Phantom.

"I'll make sure they know." Arbiter said back to her.

"I'm sending out more Phantoms." Rocalee said over his radio from his carrier.

"And I'm sending more Pelicans." Miranda said from her new carrier the _Augusta_.

The group of Phantoms and Pelicans that had launched were speeding towards a marine command post.

"Chief, would you mind doing me a favor and not doing anything suicidal, because remember there's two of in here again now." Cortana said to Chief in a worried voice.

"Maybe." Chief said smiling at how Cortana didn't trust him.

"That's very reassuring Chief." Cortana said sarcastically and worriedly.

"We're approaching the LZ." One of the Pelican's pilots reported.

The Pelican descended, followed by the other Pelicans and the Phantoms.

As the Pelican landed Johnson yelled "Go, Go, Go!"

Chief jumped off the Pelican and walked over to where Arbiter and his Elites were going to land.

Arbiter came out first, followed by the Spec Ops commander.

"Whoa." Wyatt said in awe as he watched the Hunters come down the Phantom's Gravity lift.

"This way." Johnson yelled after the Phantoms and Pelicans left.

The large group of marines, Hunters, Grunts and Elites followed close behind Johnson as they walked towards the command post.

"Sir, Sargent Mathews." Yelled a Sargent as he ran over to Johnson.

"What is it?" Cortana asked.

"We've located some civilians that are still in the city, they're surrounded by Brutes." The Sargent reported.

"Where are they?" Arbiter asked.

"Not too far from here." Mathews said looking up at the Arbiter.

"Then why didn't you go after them?" Johnson asked.

"We tried, we lost about 15 marines trying to locate them and get them out of there." Mathews said looking down.

"And then we called for help, and it looks like we got a lot." Mathews added.

"Any vehicles?" Chief asked.

"They all go destroyed when we tried to save the civilians." Mathews answered looking up at Chief's armor.

"How many civilians are there Sargent?" Cortana asked.

"We're not completely sure but at least 10." He answered looking back at Johnson.

"Alright marines. Get ready to move out!" Johnson barked at his marines.

"Warriors prepare for combat!" Yelled the Spec Ops commander as he lashed out his Sword.

"Lead the way Sargent." Cortana said as Chief loaded his Battle Rifle.

Mathews nodded and started running to his squad of marines.

"Me ready!" Yelled a black armored Grunt.

"Long have I waited to kill Brutes!" Yelled an Elite.

The group of marines, Grunts, Elites and Hunter followed Mathews' squad to where the civilian were located.

"Over there!" Mathews yelled.

The group stopped, there were about 20 Brutes, 15 Jackals and no one knew how many Drones were flying around.

"Hold up marines!" Johnson yelled as he looked at Chief.

"Why?" Wyatt asked, confused.

"Engage active camouflage." The Spec Ops commander said looking at his Elites and then at Chief.

"It's a good thing we upgraded my active camouflage." Arbiter said as he started disappearing.

"Chief, please don't do anything suicidal." Cortana said as Chief started to disappear.

Chief noticed that as the Elites turned on their active camouflage they had green triangles above their heads on his heads up display.

"Do not reveal yourself until the Brutes return fire." Arbiter said as he pulled out his Energy Sword.

The group then ran towards the group of Brutes and Jackals.

"Whoa." A bunch of marines whispered as they watched the Elites hit the Brutes in the back of their heads, killing them.

"What's that?" A Brute asked as he saw a Brute fall.

"Are they here?" Another Brute asked.

"I don't see them" A Brute Sargent said.

"Don't they have-" A Brute was cut off as he fell; dead.

The Brutes fired at the air, they remembered that the Elites had active camouflage.

"The Elites are here!" The Brute Sargent said as he ran to alert the other Brutes.

"Kill him!" Arbiter whispered to an Elite, but it was too late, the Brutes already knew that the Elites were among them.

"I see one!" A Brute yelled as he fired his red Plasma Rifle at an Elite.

Chief and the Elites revealed themselves and charged the Brutes, hitting any that were close enough.

"Demon!" Yelled a Brute Sargent.

Chief shot his Battle Rifle at the Brute Sargent and looked back at the rest of the group and motioned for them to come.

The city was a tight space to fight in, tall buildings that were all close together, making it maze-like.

"The next group of Brutes is just ahead." Cortana reported.

"Alright, let's move on." The Spec Ops commander said.

"They already know we're here so we won't be able to stealth our way there." Arbiter said looking at the dead Brutes and Jackals.

"Buggers, they're coming this way!" Johnson yelled as he spotted Drones coming around the corner.

The Hunters used their Fuel Rod Guns to fire at the Drones, taking out most of them quickly.

"Keep moving!" Cortana yelled over the radio.

Around the corner there were Brutes guarding the entrance to a building.

"That's the one!" Mathews yelled.

"Alright, let's get inside." Cortana said over the radio.

The marines, Elites, Grunts and Hunters let out a heavy wave of Plasma and bullets.

"Aarrr aaaaaaa!" Yelled a gold armored Elite as he lashed out his Energy Sword, thrusted his four mandibles outward and lunged his sword at the Brutes.

Arbiter ran in joined the Zealot, followed by the Spec Ops commander.

"Raarrraaaaaaa!" Yelled a black armored Elite ad he lashed out his sword and charged into the battle.

Soon most of the Elites had drawn out their Swords and were hitting the Brutes with them.

After all the Brutes were dead, everyone grouped in front of the door.

"I want the Hunters going in first, make sure the room is clear, and then the rest of us will go in." Arbiter said.

"Don't go in without me." Rocalee said over the radio.

"Alright, we'll wait." Cortana said to Rocalee.

"I'm inbound on your position." He said.

A Phantom quickly came around the building and dropped off Rocalee and his Elites.

"Alright, let's go." Arbiter said after Rocalee joined the group.

As the doors slid open the two Hunters stepped in first, keeping their guns leveled, they looked around the room; nothing.

"I've located the civilians, they're up on the third floor." Cortana reported.

Arbiter made a few hand signals and a few Elites walked in with their guns ready to fire and any Brutes.

Chief went in after the Elites, followed by Arbiter, Johnson, Rocalee, the Spec Ops commander and the rest of the group.

"Stay, here." Arbiter said looking at the Hunters.

"Me and my squad will stay here and make sure no reinforcements get in behind you." Rocalee said looking at his Elites who nodded.

"Alright, let's keep moving." Chief said as he started up the stairs.

Arbiter, the marines and Elites followed close behind him up the stairs.

"I'm detecting a lot of Brutes and Jackals on this floor." Cortana whispered.

Chief triggered a fragmentation grenade and threw it into the room, sending a bunch of Brutes flying around the room.

Arbiter looked at the Grunts; they then ran up next to Chief and threw a large wave of Plasma grenades, sticking them to most of the remaining Brutes and Jackals in the room.

"Well, that was pretty easy, for one floor." Johnson said as he entered the large room that was now filled with dead bodies.

"Keep moving, the civilians are on the next floor, no using grenades in there." Cortana said.

"Elites, engage active camouflage, we'll take care of the Brutes as easily as we can, everyone else stay here." Arbiter said looking at his Elites, then at Chief.

The Elites and Chief all turned on their active camouflage and started up the stairs.

"The civilians are all heavily guarded." Cortana whispered.

"Let's go." Arbiter whispered as the doors opened.

"What's going on?" A civilian girl asked as she saw the doors open.

"I don't know, is it me or is the air around the door blurry?" Asked a teen.

"I'm scarred." A little girl said as she curled up.

"It's ok." A woman said trying to comfort the girl.

"Aaaaaaa!" Yelled a Brute as he fell.

"What the?" A teenager said, confused.

More Brutes and Jackals started falling.

"What's going on?" Asked a Brute as he started firing into thin air.

"No they can't be!" Another yelled.

"They are!" A dieing Brute yelled.

"Who are?" Whispered the little girl.

"I don't know." The woman said looking down at the girl.

As the last Brute fell to the floor Chief revealed himself and walked over to the civilians.

"A Spartan." Whispered one of the civilians.

Arbiter and the other Elites revealed themselves as they walked over to the civilians.

"Oh my God!" Yelled a woman.

"It's ok, we're here to help." Arbiter said as he walked over to where Chief was standing.

"Like you things would help us!" A man yelled at Arbiter.

"Is anyone here hurt?" Chief asked.

"Yes, but would you mind explaining what those things are doing here?" The woman said as she let go of the little girl and stood.

"Yeah are you sure these things won't try to kill us?" A teen yelled.

"Relax, they didn't kill me, they saved my life." Chief said looking Arbiter.

"We won't hurt you." The Arbiter said looking at the teen that stood and yelled at him.

"Let me handle this, the Elites are our friends so are Hunters and Grunts. And if they were going to kill you why would they of come and saved you?" Cortana said.

"So, what if they're trying to trick you!" The teen yelled at Cortana.

The woman laid her hand on the teen's shoulder and told him to sit down.

"We need to hurry and get out of here, there's Brutes on the higher levels." Cortana reported.

"Ok." Chief said as he kneeled in front of the little girl.

Chief picked up the girl and stood, looked at the Elites and then back at the civilians.

"Take my hand." Arbiter said as he put out his hand to help one of the civilians stand.

Some of the Elites walked over to the wounded civilians and picked them up.

Arbiter picked up a little boy who had hurt his leg. "I'm not afraid of you." He whispered to Arbiter.

Arbiter smiled at the little boy and looked into his eyes." Why would you have to be afraid of us?"

The Elites and civilians all walked out of the room, some of the Elites were carrying the wounded.

Chief and Arbiter were the last to exit. "What's your name?" Chief asked the little girl.

"Sydney." She whispered.

"Hang on." He said to her as he started down the stairs behind Arbiter.

"You're a Spartan but what's your name?" She asked.

"Master Chief." He answered looking at her.

"That's a cool name." She said as she rested her head on his armor.

Chief smiled and looked down at her.

"Wow." Johnson said as they all came down the stairs.

"What?" The Spec Ops commander asked.

"You actually got them to trust you." Johnson said smiling.

"They didn't exactly come with the Elites very willingly." Cortana said to Johnson.

"But there's Brutes on the higher levels." Arbiter said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"We'll get the civilians out of here and then continue up the stairs." Cortana said.

"I've called for a Pelican." She added.

"Rocalee, what's your status?" Arbiter asked over his radio.

"Nothing yet, did you get the civilians?" Rocalee asked.

"Yes, but we just found out that there are still Brutes up on higher levels." Cortana said to Rocalee.

"Alright." Rocalee said.

One of the Grunts looked up at the little boy Arbiter was carrying.

"Small Humans are very cute." He said.

"So are- what are you?" The little boy asked.

"We're Grunts" The Grunt answered.

"Well you're cute." The little boy said smiling.

"The Pelican is almost here, we should keep moving." Cortana said

The group of marines, Elites, Grunts and civilians continued down the stairs.

"So Chief." A woman said." How did this alliance start?" She asked looking at Arbiter.

"I'm not very sure." Chief answered looking down at her.

"I think it's cool." Sydney said as she picked her head up.

"Wouldn't it be nice if everyone thought that?" Cortana said; smirking.

"Well that was quick." Rocalee said as the group came down the stairs.

"The good thing was is that the civilians weren't being held on a very high level." The Spec Ops commander said walking over to Rocalee.

Rocalee nodded, and walked out the door followed by the rest of the group.

The Pelican was waiting for them just outside the door.

"Is that all of them?" One of the pilots asked.

"For now." Chief said as he lifted Sydney up onto the Pelican.

"Ok, we'll come back when you need us." The Pilot said as the Pelican speeded out of the city.

"Where are they bringing the civilians?" Arbiter asked as he watched the Pelican fly out of the city.

"Commander Keyes' new ship, the _Augusta_." Cortana to Arbiter as Chief was watching the Pelican.

"We should get moving and clear this building." Chief said as he started walking towards the doors.

"Alright." Arbiter nodded and followed Chief into the building.

"I want my squad staying here with the Hunters." Rocalee said looking back at his Elites.

"Marines, I want some of you staying here as well!" Johnson barked at his marines.

"Yes sir!" A few of the marines said, saluting.

"How many floors have Brutes on them?" Arbiter asked looking at Chief.

"Give me a minute." Cortana paused for a minute. "About 10." She finally said.

"Yeah." Wyatt said laughing.

"Fine take the elevator; I'm sure they'll have a big welcome party." Johnson said laying a hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"I have an idea." Chief said walking over to a pedestal and put Cortana down.

"Uh, oh." Cortana said as she appeared on the pedestal with her arms crossed.

"What?" Arbiter said walking over to Chief and Cortana.

"I'll take the elevator to the top level with Brutes, I turn on my active camouflage when I arrive, I'll clear the floor, then you have the elevator come back down, half the group comes in the elevator and will work their way down, and the other half will work their way up." Chief said looking at the elevator, Arbiter and then back at Cortana.

"You're kidding." Cortana said somewhat smiling.

Chief looked at her for a minute.

"You're not kidding." Cortana said with a worried smile as she shook her head back and forth.

"Alright, if you're going to do something like that at least bring me with you." Cortana as the smile faded from her face.

Chief put his hand on the pedestal and Cortana disappeared.

"I'll come to." Rocalee said walking over to Chief.

"Alright." Chief said as he nodded and headed for the elevator.

"As soon at the elevator comes back, I'll send some Elites up." Arbiter said the elevator doors closed.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Cortana said as the elevator started up.

"We're on the 12th floor now; I recommend turning on your active camouflage now." Rocalee said as he started to disappear.

Chief nodded and turned on his active camouflage.

"Here we go." Cortana whispered as the doors opened.

"What's going on?" A Brute asked.

"Stupid Human technology, it's always failing." Another Brute laughed.

"No it's not." Chief said as he killed a Brute.

"What, what was that?" A Brute asked as he heard Chief.

"Over here." Rocalee said as he killed a Brute.

The Brutes fired at Rocalee, one of them threw a Plasma grenade at him.

Rocalee jumped, the grenade detonated, breaking the glass and sending Rocalee out of the building.

"Rocalee!" Cortana yelled.

Chief threw 2 grenades and ran to help Rocalee who was hanging onto the window frame.

"Behind you!" He yelled to Chief.

Chief turned around to see that a Brute was about to hit him in the back of the head.

Chief fired one of his SMGs at the Brute, causing him to miss. Chief tripped the Brute and sent him flying out of the building.

"Aaaaaaa!" The Brute yelled as he fell.

"Chief!" Cortana yelled as he stood.

Rocalee was about to fall when Chief grabbed his arm.

"Look out!" Rocalee said as another Brute sneaked up behind Chief.

Rocalee pulled out one of his Plasma Rifles and fired at the Brute's head.

Chief pulled Rocalee back up into the room.

"Thanks." Rocalee said as he brushed himself off.

"It was nothing, and nice shot." Chief said as he looked at the Brute Rocalee had just killed.

"It's a good thing I had the Plasma Rifle." Rocalee chuckled.

"We're coming up!" The Spec Ops commander said over the radio.

"Alright." Cortana said over Chief's radio.

"How did it go?" Asked the Spec Ops commander.

"Fine." Rocalee smirked.

The elevator door opened and the Spec Ops commander and a few of his Elites stepped out.

"So it went fine?" The Spec Ops commander asked as he walked over to the broken glass and looked back at Chief and Rocalee.

Chief and Rocalee looked at each other then back at the Spec Ops commander.

"It was nothing, just a grenade." Rocalee said laughing.

"I don't completely trust that was all." The Spec Ops commander said looking out the window.

"Fine you caught us, a grenade exploded and sent me out of the window, and Chief here saved my life." Rocalee said putting a hand on Chief's shoulder and looking down at him.

"That's what I thought." The Spec Ops commander said walking over to Chief and Rocalee.

"You know me." Rocalee said smiling." I'm always getting into trouble."

"Can we start heading down the stairs now?" Cortana asked.

"Alright, warriors, get ready to start heading downstairs!" The Spec Ops commander barked.

Chief reloaded his SMG and took out his other one.

"Let's move out!" The Spec Ops commander said as he ran down the stairs, followed by Chief, Rocalee and the other Elites.

"Everyone, turn on your active camouflage, now!" Rocalee said.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Cortana said as Chief started to disappear again.

"Time for a little payback." Rocalee whispered as he pulled out his Energy Sword.

A few of the Elites pulled out their Swords and charged into the room, it was mostly full of Jackals.

"Let's go." The Spec Ops commander whispered.

One of the Elites triggered a Plasma grenade and stuck it to a Jackal who ran towards the other Jackals and a few Brutes.

"Get away!" A Brute yelled as the Jackal that had just been stuck with a grenade ran towards him.

The grenade exploded, killing about half of the Brutes and Jackals in the room.

"Stupid Elites, you're fools to join the Humans!" A Brute yelled.

"We joined the Humans because we know the truth!" Rocalee yelled at the Brute as he killed him.

"That's one way to put it." Cortana said laughing.

"Well it is true, we were all lied to for ages, and now we know the truth." Rocalee said walking over to Chief.

_Truth_

That word gave Chief a flashback of when he killed the Prophet of Truth.

"Something wrong?" Rocalee asked.

"Nothing, I was just remembering Truth." Chief said looking at the other Elites.

"The Prophet of Truth?" The Spec Ops commander asked as he finished killing off the last Brute.

"Yes." Chief said looking at the Spec Ops commander.

"I see, because you killed him." Rocalee said nodding his head.

Chief nodded.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt, but we need to keep moving." Cortana said.

Chief and the other Elites started down the stairs, turning on their active camouflage.

"What?" Rocalee said revealing himself.

Everyone else then revealed themselves.

"Where are they?" Cortana whispered.

"Maybe there aren't any on this floor." An Elite said as he looked around the room.

"That's possible." Cortana said as Chief looked around the room.

"What kind of place is this supposed to be?" The Spec Ops commander asked.

"I'm not sure, I know it's not an apartment complex, it must be some business with all the desks and such taken out." Cortana said, puzzled.

"Maybe it's something else." She added.

"Does it really matter?" Chief asked, frustrated.

"Well, I guess not. There's Brutes coming up the stairs!" Cortana yelled.

"Quick, hide!" Rocalee said disappearing.

Everyone in the room then disappeared, Chief hit a Brute in the back of the head as he ran up the stairs so did the rest of the Elites.

"That's weird, they looked like they were retreating." Cortana said as Chief turned off his active camouflage and was standing next to the Brute he had just killed.

Chief started walking down the stairs and was greeted by something he wasn't expecting.

"They're coming back!" A marine yelled as he started firing, so did everyone else in the group.

"Watch it!" Chief said as he tried to dodge the Plasma shots and the bullets.

"Oh, sorry Chief." Wyatt said as he noticed it was Chief.

"We thought that you were a Brute." A marine said as he stopped firing and reloaded his weapon.

"Do we look like a Brute?" Cortana asked smirking.

"Well the Brutes retreated, so we thought that they were coming back." Johnson said watching the Elites come down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Rocalee asked as he came down the stairs.

"Nothing, the marines just thought I was a Brute." Chief said looking back at the Elites.

"Well that's not very good." Rocalee said laughing.

"Neither is what's coming." Cortana said, serious again.

"What do you mean?" Arbiter asked looking at Chief.

"I mean, Wraiths, Spectres, Ghosts and lots of ground troops." The way Cortana said it made everyone very nervous.

"Where?" Wyatt asked as his eyes widened.

"Heading this way." Cortana said as Chief walked over to the window.

"Hold on a second." Rocalee said as he walked over to the elevator.

"Roger that, I'll send some Pelicans." Miranda said over the radio.

"What? We didn't call for any help." Cortana said in surprise.

"Rocalee called." Miranda said.

Everyone looked at Rocalee.

"I thought we could use some help, and I called in some Phantoms." Rocalee said smiling and looking at everyone in the room.

"Alright." Arbiter said walking towards the stairs." We should start heading downstairs."

Arbiter started down the stairs, everyone followed close behind him.

"Rocalee, we're sending a Phantom with four Lekgolo, fifteen Ungoy and a few Sangheili, they all have fully loaded Fuel Rod guns." An Elite said over the radio from Rocalee's carrier.

"Lekgolo, Ungoy, Sangheili?" Wyatt asked.

"Lekgolo means Hunter, Ungoy means Grunt and Sangheili means Elite." Cortana answered.

"Cool." Wyatt said as he looked at a Grunt that was walking next to him down the stairs.

"Cortana, how much time do we have until they get here?" Chief asked.

"I'm not sure, but they're coming fast.." Cortana reported.

"We should hurry." The Spec Ops commander said after he heard Cortana say how much time they had.

Everyone nodded and then started to run down the stairs.

Soon they came to the bottoms floor where the Hunters, a few marines and Elites were waiting.

"This is impressive." Rocalee said as he saw that all of the Elites in his squad that he had left were all still alive.

"You underestimated us?" An Elite asked Rocalee.

"No, I never underestimate my Sangheili; I thought that you might have been under attack." Rocalee said as he walked towards the doors.

"Chief my Pelicans are inbound." Miranda radioed to Chief.

"Understood." Chief said as he walked out of the building to see two Pelicans heading towards his position.

The Pelicans descended and dropped off twenty marines, all with Rocket Launchers, one of them was Sheila: there were a few spare Rockets launchers. The Pelicans also dropped plenty of ammo for everyone.

"Wow." Johnson said as he walked out of the door. "I wasn't expecting this much." He said picking up a Rocket Launcher.

"Something gives me a very bad feeling that you're going to have way too much fun with this aren't you?" Cortana said sardonically as Chief picked up a Rocket Launcher.

"How did you know?" Chief said laughing.

"After living in your head for a little while, I've come to know these things." Cortana said nervously.

"Here comes our Phantom." Arbiter said as he watched a Phantom come around the building.

The Phantom came to about twenty feet above the ground and Hunters came out of its gravity lift. After the Hunters landed, fifteen Grunts came down the gravity lift, some of them wore black armor, red, orange, and a few had green armor. The Grunts with green armor were carrying Plasma Turrets. After the Grunts landed five black armored Elites came down the gravity lift.

"Arbiter, we have some heavy guns for you as well." An Elite said as he handed Arbiter a Fuel Rod gun.

"Thanks." Arbiter said as he put the Fuel Rod gun on his shoulder.

"Ah, I hate to interrupt, but they're almost here." Cortana reported.

"Yeah." Sheila said as she handed Wyatt a Rocket Launcher.

"Everyone form up!" Arbiter barked. "Turrets in front, I want the other Grunts next to the turrets."

"Marines, get behind the Grunts, if you can kneel and shoot without shooting a Grunt then kneel. Chief, pick a spot." Johnson said as he walked up to a Grunt and knelt beside him.

"Sangheili, spread out and either position yourself next to, behind the marines. Lekgolo, I want you in back, find a good position so that you won't shoot anyone in front." Rocalee said taking position next to Chief who was kneeling next to a Grunt on the edge of the formation.

"Here they come." Johnson yelled as the Ghosts, Spectres and Wraiths came around the corner.

The Wraiths positioned themselves in back, the Spectres between them, and the Ghosts in front.

The groups of Grunts were ready to run away when Arbiter stopped them." Hold your ground; do not give in to fear."

The Grunts then got back in position and prepared to fire.

"Where are the ones on foot?" Chief asked.

"They're coming; they'll be here in about a minute." Cortana answered quickly.

"Alright." Chief said as he squeezed the trigger on his Rocket Launcher.

The Ghosts speed towards the group.

"Open fire!" Rocalee yelled.

The turrets fired then the marines, and then the Grunts, Elites and Hunters.

In about five seconds most of the Ghosts had been destroyed.

"We should take out those Wraiths." Cortana said as Chief reloaded his Rocket Launcher.

Chief looked at Rocalee who nodded and looked at his Hunters. The Hunters fired their Fuel Rod guns at the Wraiths, taking out three of them.

"Is it me or are the Spectres heading our way?" A marine asked as he fired at one of the remaining Ghosts.

"Yes they are." An Elite answered as he stepped back.

"I want the Lekgolo focusing on the Wraiths, everyone else focus on the Ghosts and Spectres!" Rocalee said yelled.

Arbiter fired his Fuel Rod gun at the ten Spectres that were heading towards their position.

"The Wraiths are charging!" Sheila yelled.

Chief fired his Rocket Launcher at the Wraiths and Spectres, but they were still coming.

"They're coming to fast; if we stay here we'll get torn to pieces." Cortana said, worried that she might die.

"What should do?" Rocalee asked looking at Arbiter.

"Arbiter?" The Spec Ops commander said.

Arbiter looked down.

"We continue firing, slow them down as much as we can, then we head inside." Arbiter said at last as he looked up at everyone.

"Why inside, the vehicles will tear the building apart?" Johnson asked.

"If we manage to destroy most of the vehicles we'll be able to hold off the troops inside." Arbiter said looking at the Hunters.

"No." Chief said walking over to them." That won't work."

"Why not?" Arbiter asked.

"They'll know it's a trap, they won't come inside, they'll wait; that or try to destroy the building, in which we're all dead." Chief said as he turned to fire at the Spectres.

"He's right, they'll suspect a trap, and we need to come up with something else." The Spec Ops commander said looking at Chief, then back at Arbiter.

"Then we stay here." Arbiter said looking down, then back up at the group.

"Alright then, time to really have some fun." Johnson said as he turned and continued to fire.

"They're coming closer." Said a Grunt that was using one of the turrets.

"If you run, you're dead, if you stay put, then you have a better chance of surviving." Chief said as he knelt next to the Grunt.

"Me stay here." The Grunt said as he looked up to Chief, and then continued firing.

"Sheila!" Chief yelled.

"What is it Chief?" Sheila asked.

"I'm almost out of ammo." Chief said standing up.

"We're almost out of ammo too, we didn't expect to be using this many Rockets." Sheila said walking over to Chief.

"You want my spot?" The Grunt asked.

Chief looked down at the Grunt.

"No." Chief said looking back up at the Spectres, they were slowing down.

"I have an idea." Chief said putting down his Rocket Launcher.

What?" Asked the Grunt as he looked up at Chief.

"Watch." Chief said as he ran towards the Wraiths, Spectres and Ghosts.

"Are you crazy!" Cortana yelled as Chief approached the vehicles.

Chief jumped up on one of the Wraiths, he punched the hatch where the driver was sitting until it broke. Chief triggered a fragmentation grenade and dropped it on the driver.

"AARRGGHH!" The Brute yelled as the grenade exploded.

Chief jumped off the Wraith just as it exploded, but got sent flying a few feet away from it.

"I don't know which is going to kill me first, you or when my seven years is up!" Cortana said as Chief stood.

"What is he doing!" Johnson yelled.

"Whatever is it, it looks like fun." Rocalee said as he ran to join Chief.

"Hey wait for us!" Arbiter yelled with the Spec Ops commander behind him.

"Chief lookout!" Cortana said as she noticed a Ghost was heading for them.

Chief turned, the Ghost was on turbo, he jumped on the Ghost once it came close enough and kicked out the driver.

"Having fun?" Arbiter asked as he, Rocalee and the Spec Ops commander were near the Wraith Chief had just destroyed.

"How could you tell?" Chief said smiling.

"I am going to die." Cortana said frantically.

Arbiter turned when he felt a shot from a Spectre's turret.

"Uh oh." The Spec Ops commander said as he turned to face the a Spectre and there was a Wraith behind it.

"I call the Wraith." Rocalee whispered.

Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander both looked at him.

"You never change do you?" Arbiter asked Rocalee.

"Nope." Rocalee said as he started running towards the Wraith.

Rocalee pulled out one of his Plasma Rifles and shot at the Spectre as he ran for the Wraith

"Cover him." Arbiter said looking at Chief.

Chief nodded and drove the Ghost next to Rocalee the Spectre was shooting at him.

"Jump on!" Chief yelled as he came close enough to Rocalee.

Rocalee jumped on the back of the Ghost and shot his Plasma Rifle at the Wraith.

"Let's go." Arbiter said lashing out his Energy Sword.

One of the Brutes that was sitting in the passenger seat shot his Carbine at Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander. The Brute that was using the turret turned and shot at Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander.

"I'll take out the gunner and one of the passengers; you take out the driver and the other passenger." Arbiter said as he lunged his sword at the gunner.

"Die Arbiter!" The gunner yelled as he jumped off the Spectre.

Arbiter swung his at the Brute's chest, causing it to fall.

"I've seen Brutes do stupid things before, but jumping off a Spectre's turret is the stupidest thing I've ever seen." Arbiter said as he took a final swing to kill the Brute.

"Arbiter, a little help!" The Spec Ops commander yelled.

"I'll distract them; you run behind that Wraith over there and turn on your active camouflage." Arbiter said as he ran towards the passenger sitting on the left side of the Spectre.

"Right." The Spec Ops commander said as he ran behind the Wraith Chief had destroyed.

"Where'd he go?" Asked the Brute that was driving the Spectre.

Arbiter swung his sword at the passenger, killing him in one swing.

The Spec Ops commander jumped from behind the Wraith and ran towards the Spectre's driver.

"What's going on!" The driver yelled in panic.

The Spec Ops commander triggered a Plasma grenade and stuck it to the driver.

The grenade detonated; causing the Spectre to explode. The Spec Ops commander and Arbiter had made a safe distance away from the Spectre before it exploded.

"Well that was fun." The Spec Ops commander said revealing himself.

"It looks like Chief and Rocalee are having fun too." Arbiter as he looked over to the Wraith that was shooting at Chief's Ghost.

"I'm almost out of grenades." Rocalee said as he threw a Plasma grenade at the Wraith.

"Hang on; I'll get you as close to the Wraith as I can." Chief said as he turned the Ghost towards the Wraith.

"Perfect, I can make the jump from here." Rocalee said as he continued to shoot at the Wraith.

Rocalee jumped from the back of the Ghost onto the side of the Wraith, he climbed to the top and started punching the hatch at the top. Rocalee triggered his last grenade and lobbed it onto the driver's head.

"You'll pay!" The Brute that was driving the Wraith yelled.

"Yeah right!" Rocalee said as he jumped off the Wraith.

The Brute wanted to make a last stand before he died, he put the Wraith in turbo and drove towards Rocalee.

"Rocalee look out!" Cortana yelled.

Rocalee turned to see the Wraith heading towards him; it was too late for him to jump out of the way.

_All I can do is jump and hope for the best._

Rocalee closed his eyes and jumped. The Wraith exploded as it hit Rocalee and sent him flying to the edge of the street.

"Rocalee." Arbiter whispered as he watched Rocalee get hit by the Wraith.

"We have to help!" Cortana yelled.

Chief nodded and drove the Ghost towards where Rocalee landed. Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander ran over to Chief and Rocalee.

Chief knelt beside him, he was unconscious.

"Is he?" The Spec Ops commander asked as he stood next to Rocalee.

"He's alive." Chief said standing up.

"We need to get him out of here, and fast." Cortana said.

Arbiter nodded, he looked at the group of Hunters, marines, Grunts and Elites, they were finishing off the rest of the vehicles.

"How much time do we have until the ground troops arrive?" Chief asked.

"None." Cortana said. "They're here."

Chief, Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander looked at the corner where the vehicles had come from.

"Grab Rocalee and fall back." Cortana said as Chief grabbed one of his SMGs.

Chief picked Rocalee up, looked at Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander and headed for the group.

"Go, we'll cover you." The Spec Ops commander said as he hopped in the Ghost Chief had been driving.

"Uh, oh." Cortana said.

"What?" Chief asked.

"Banshees inbound!" She yelled.

Chief looked up, there were two Banshees flying towards him, one of them used its Fuel Rod cannon. Chief sidestepped, the Banshees started shooting their Plasma turrets at him. Chief ran for cover behind a destroyed Wraith, one of the Banshees used it Fuel Rod cannon on Chief again, it hit him and sent him flying towards the Wraith. Chief it the side of the Wraith head first, he saw black.

The black faded and Chief saw Brute Shots and Carbines pointed at him and Rocalee.

"Oh great." Cortana said sardonically.

"Don't move Demon." A Brute said.

Chief reached for his other SMG, a Brute saw him and shot at his hand. The Brutes growled and prepared to fire.

_There's no getting out of this._

"No, I want him alive." A Brute Sargent said walking up to Chief.

"But why?" A Brute asked.

The other Brutes started growling.

"Cortana." Chief whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Call Arbiter, or someone." He whispered as he looked at Rocalee.

"Alright." Cortana said.

As the Brute Sargent turned back to look at Chief, a bunch of the Brutes fell; dead.

"What's going on?" The Sargent asked.

"Arbiter." Chief whispered as he smiled.

As the final Brute fell Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander revealed themselves.

"Thanks." Chief said as he stood.

Arbiter nodded.

"How long have I been out?" Chief asked.

"I'm guessing two minutes, maybe a little more." Arbiter said as he knelt next to Rocalee.

Chief looked at where the group of marines, Hunters, Grunts and Elites had been, they were gone.

"Where is everyone?" Chief asked looking down at Arbiter.

"We fell back into the building, once we noticed you weren't there, we came looking for you." The Spec Ops commander said looking at the building.

"And I see you killed all the Brutes while you were searching." Chief said looking at all the bodies.

Arbiter stood and looked down at Chief. "You were lucky to survive, from what I saw it look's like you hit the Wraith head first."

"I'll call in a Phantom to pick up Rocalee, and then we can continue taking out the Brute strongholds in the city." Cortana said "And I bet your arm isn't doing so well."

"No, but I'm fine." Chief said as he rubbed his left arm.

"You sure?" Cortana asked.

"Yeah." Chief said as he picked Rocalee up again.

"Arbiter, we're inbound on your position." An Elite pilot said over the radio.

"Alright." Arbiter answered.

A Phantom then came around the buildings and descended near the spot Chief, Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander were standing.

A bunch of blue armored Elites came down the gravity lift and walked over to the group.

"We'll take him from here." An Elite said as he walked over to Chief.

Chief nodded and put Rocalee in the arms of a few of the Elites.

"We'll take him straight to the medical bay." An Elite said as he looked at Arbiter.

Arbiter nodded. "Take care of him. When he wakes up he'll want to get back to the battle, don't let him right away."

The Elite nodded and stepped into the gravity lift. As the final Elite was onboard the Phantom, it speeded out of the city and towards Rocalee's carrier.

"We should get inside and regroup." Cortana said.

"Alright." Arbiter said as the group started walking towards the building.

As Chief was walking towards the building he spotted a sign, he walked towards it and picked it up, and it was scratched so he could only make out one word "The".

Chief put the sign back down and continued towards the building.

"Cortana."

"Hmm?"

"What city are we in again?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Thought you were…..Am I Dreaming?

Chief hated riding on Scarabs, he'd rather walk.

"So, how do enjoy riding a Scarab?" Arbiter asked.

Chief turned around. "Not my favorite way to travel, but it's alright; the only thing that worries me is that Cortana is driving."

"I heard that." Cortana said.

"Well, I'm not surprised; I'm guessing it's the first time you've been on a Scarab that you're not trying to destroy." Arbiter said stretching his neck.

"Yes it is."

The Scarab turned into a park, one of the many in the city. They had already gone through one park, but this one was bigger.

Arbiter walked up to the front of the Scarab. "That's weird."

"What?" Chief asked as he walked beside Arbiter.

"I don't see any Brute bases in this park."

"They might be hiding under the trees." Cortana said over the radio.

"True." Arbiter said nodding.

Chief grabbed his Battle Rifle, making sure he would be ready for any attacks from Brutes that might be below them.

Arbiter laughed. "You're always ready for anything, aren't you?"

"I don't like to take any chances."

"Neither does anybody else, but what do you instincts tell you?"

Chief nodded slightly, and put his Battle Rifle away.

"But, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When we were on the Cairo, you spoke of the other Spartans, you said that there are only a few of you left, how many?"

"Four, plus me; and one is in the hospital."

Arbiter hung his head. "So, there are five of you, out of how many?"

"There were 75 of us, then after the augmentations our numbers went down to 32, we later lost 2 more, so we went years with only 30 of us. After Reach fell, I thought I was the only one left, when I returned to Reach after Halo was destroyed, I found out that were 4 others."

Arbiter took a deep breath before saying anything again. "I am sorry for what we have done to you, and the rest of your race."

Chief looked down. "It's not your fault."

"It is, I was the commander that of most of the ships that attacked Reach, so it is mostly my fault."

Chief looked back up at Arbiter. "You were still serving the Prophets then."

"Arbiter!" Yelled the Spec Ops commander as he walked over to Chief and Arbiter.

"What is it?"

"I just talked to the medics that took Rocalee, they say that he should be up any time."

"Good."

"Ah, Chief, we've got company." Cortana said over the radio.

"What?"

"3 Phantoms are inbound on our position."

Chief looked around the area to see 3 Phantoms speeding towards them.

"Uh, oh." Chief said grabbing his Battle Rifle again.

One of the Scarab's turrets turned and fired at the group of Phantoms, but it didn't do much good.

"Hang on!" Cortana yelled.

The Phantoms then fired at the side of the Scarab, causing it to shake.

"Whoa!" Arbiter yelled as he tried to keep his balance.

"We should get to the lower deck, we might be safer there." The Spec Ops commander said as he pointed to the ramp that lead to the lower deck where everyone else was, including Cortana.

The Phantoms fired again, this time it caused the Scarab to tilt.

"Well, if any of us fall at least we'll land in the lake" Arbiter said trying to prevent himself from falling.

Cortana tried to turn the Scarab so she could fire the main gun at the Phantoms.

"How is everyone doing up there?" She asked.

"Not very well." Chief answered.

"Alright hang on."

The Scarab turned to face the group of Phantoms. Cortana fired the main gun at the group, but they all went in different directions.

"Damn." Cortana murmured.

The Phantoms regrouped and continued to fire at the Scarab, causing it to shake, and then drastically tilt.

Chief and Arbiter started to fall, the Spec Ops commander grabbed Arbiter's arm and caught him before he fell. Chief reached for the edge of the Scarab, but missed and fell into the lake.

_Great_. He mused as he fell into the lake.

Chief hit the water, he tried to swim to the surface, but his half a ton armor was finally taking its toll on him. He fought against the weight of his armor and managed to get to the surface to see the Scarab fighting against the Phantoms. Chief had to get to shore, trying to swim against the weight of his armor was hard, and he would soon be worn out by it. He slowly swam to shore, once he got there he could barely stand up. He looked at the Scarab, it was on the other side of the park already.

_Did it take me that long to get to shore?_

Chief fell over from being so tired, he couldn't fight it anymore, and he remembered what Mendez used to say. "Rest is as deadly a weapon as a Pistol or grenade."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Rocalee opened his eyes, he was on some sort of medical bay, and he sat up and looked around.

"Rocalee." An Elite said as he walked over to him.

"Where am I?"

"On your ship."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About an hour."

"By the Forerunners, that long!" Rocalee quickly stood. "I must return to the battle at once!"

"No, commander, not yet."

"And why not?"

"Arbiter told me not to let you back into the battle for awhile."

Rocalee looked down, this made him angry. He looked around the room, at all of the Elites; he was slightly taller than most other Elites.

"The Demon is still with the Arbiter." The Elite said at last.

"He is not a Demon, he is the Master Chief!" Rocalee yelled in anger.

"But, he has killed many of our own, and you've called him a Demon as well before."

"And we have killed many of his! He saved my life. I have seen what he looks like without his helmet on. He barely looks any different than any of the other Humans."

Rocalee walked out of the room and whispered. "What we have done to the Humans is wrong."

The Elites looked at him with confused looks on their faces as Rocalee exited the medical bay.

_After all we've done to the Humans; they don't seem to completely hates us. Well at least some of them._

Rocalee headed towards the bridge, he wanted to talk with Arbiter and find out what has been happening.

The Scarab finally stopped shaking, Arbiter heard two explosions, and Cortana must have finally destroyed the other two Phantoms.

"Everyone alright up there?" Cortana asked.

"We've been better, but did you destroy the other two Phantoms?"

"Yes, have you spotted Chief yet?"

Arbiter sighed. "Nothing yet."

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

"Arbiter." Rocalee said over the radio.

"Good to hear you're awake Rocalee, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, how are all of you doing down there?"

"We just finished killing off three Phantoms that were attacking our Scarab." Cortana said.

"You're on a Scarab now I've missed more than I thought."

"Yes you have."

"How did the battle go?"

"We wouldn't be talking to you right now if we lost, but it went well."

Rocalee laughed. "And how's Chief doing?"

Arbiter looked down. "He fell off the Scarab and into a lake; we've lost contact with him."

"What! How? When?"

Chief opened his eyes, he was still on the beach and he didn't see the Scarab.

He looked around; he noticed a shadow in the shape of a Human. Chief looked up; a Spartan in the Mark VI was standing next to him.

"Hey John."

"Kelly? I thought were with Dr.Halsey. Am I dreaming?"

Kelly laughed and knelt beside him. "No John. You're not dreaming."

"But, I thought you were with Dr.Halsey, how did you get here? How long have you been standing here?"

Kelly looked away. "Once we got to the planet were the Spartan III armor was, we found out that it had been glassed." She then turned and looked back down at Chief. "And I've been standing here for 15 minutes."

Chief sat up. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well from it looked like you had been swimming, and swimming in Mjolnir wears one out quickly, so I thought you needed a little rest."

Kelly helped Chief to stand.

"Last thing I remember is falling off the Scarab, everything else happened so fast." Chief said looking back at the lake. "How long have you been on Earth?"

"Only a few minutes, I dropped Dr.Halsey off on the Cairo on my way here. Admiral Hood told me where you were."

"How did you get here?"

"In my Pelican." Kelly said pointing to a landed Pelican that was only a few feet from where they were standing.

"Good, we'll need it."

Kelly tilted her head. "Why do we need it?"

"So we can find the Scarab, and link up with Arbiter."

"Arbiter?"

"Nobody told you?"

Kelly shrugged. "I know about the alliance, but no one told me about this 'Arbiter'"

"Once we find him and the others you can meet him." Chief looked down. "He saved my life, so I trust him."

"You trusting an Elite, wow John, you've changed quickly."

Chief shook his head and started walking towards the Pelican.

"And if you were wondering, Will, Fred and Linda are fine." Kelly said as she stepped in the Pelican.

"Where are they?"

"I'm not very sure, but something tells me they'll be coming into the city soon.

Chief started the Pelican's engines and flew towards where he had last since the Scarab.

Rocalee sighed; he was worried about Chief.

_I'm going back to the city, no matter what._

Rocalee stood and headed for the nearest docking bay that he knew of. He entered the docking bay and looked around; there was nothing in there but a Banshee.

_It's a good thing the bay doors are open already._

He walked over to the Banshee, got in and drove out of the docking bay as fast as the vehicle could go.

"The damage to the Scarab is extensive, it won't last another attack like the last one." Cortana said with her arms crossed.

"So now what?" The Spec Ops commander asked.

"We have 2 options; we can abandon the Scarab, or continue on and most likely die."

Arbiter looked down, he didn't want to abandon the Scarab or cause everyone to die because of him.

"Well?"

Chief drove the Pelican around another building, still no Scarab.

"You should try going higher, you might be able to see the Scarab without having to go around so many buildings." Kelly said.

Chief turned around to look at her; she was standing at the back of the Pelican.

"No, I'd rather stay low."

"And get us both killed from Phantoms?" Kelly asked as she turned her head to face Chief.

Chief steered the Pelican 20 feet higher than he had been.

"Uh, oh." Kelly said.

"What is it?"

"We have a Banshee on our tail." Kelly said as she grabbed a Rocket Launcher.

Kelly fired, the Banshee dodged it, and she shot again, this time the Banshee did a loop-de-loop.

"Fine two can play this game." Kelly said as she grabbed a Battle Riffle.

She shot at the Banshee multiple times, but it kept dodging the bullets.

"Stop firing! Stop firing!" Rocalee yelled.

Chief looked up.

"To hell with that you stupid Brute!" Kelly yelled as she continued to fire.

"Stop firing." Chief said.

Kelly stopped and looked back at Chief. "Why?"

"That's my friend, Rocalee."

"Oh." Kelly put the Battle Rifle away and waved to the Banshee, hoping Rocalee would see.

"Rocalee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, how are you doing Chief?"

"Same."

"Sorry about that." Kelly said.

"That's alright. Who are you?"

"Spartan 087 or Kelly."

"Another Spartan, well nice to meet you."

"Rocalee, do you know where Arbiter is?"

"No, I just talked to him a few minutes ago he told me that you fell off the Scarab."

"Alright, let's keep looking." Chief said as he steered the Pelican around another building.

Chief checked the motion tracker again; there was a group of either Elites or Brutes just ahead. He drove the Pelican towards the group.

Once Chief came closer he noticed that it was Arbiter.

Arbiter waved.

Chief flew the Pelican over the group, turned around and landed near them.

"So that's the Arbiter." Kelly said as the Pelican landed.

Chief got out of the driver's seat and walked to the back of the Pelican. Kelly waited until after Chief got out, then she jumped off and followed him over to the group.

"Good to see you're alright." Arbiter said as Chief walked over to the group.

Rocalee landed his Banshee next to the Pelican and ran over to Arbiter.

"So who is this?" Arbiter asked as he looked at Kelly.

"Spartan 087, but you can call me Kelly."

"Nice to meet you." Arbiter said turning to face Rocalee.

"What? I wanted to come back to the battle."

Arbiter shook his head.

"Another Spartan, interesting." The Spec Ops commander said.

Kelly looked at the Spec Ops commander; she noticed that two of his mandibles had been shot off.

"What happened to the Scarab?" Chief asked breaking the silence.

"We abandoned it; it was so badly damaged after the fight with the Phantoms." Arbiter said.

"Where's Cortana?"

"I'm in here." Cortana said.

Chief looked at Arbiter's head.

_How can he carry Cortana?_

"Whoa." Kelly said. "I thought John was the only one who could carry Cortana."

"This has happened before." The Spec Ops commander said smiling.

"On High Charity." Cortana added.

"So that's how you got out of there." Chief whispered.

"Well this has been a nice reunion and all, but can we continue?" Cortana asked.

Arbiter nodded.

Chief looked at Kelly; she nodded and ran back to the Pelican to grab weapons for the two of them.

"Thanks." Chief said as Kelly handed him a fully loaded Battle Riffle and Shotgun.

"I'll take the Banshee and watch over everyone." Rocalee said as he ran back to his Banshee.

"I'm not detecting any Brutes in this area, maybe we should all get in the Pelican, and fly around until we see any Brutes, it'll give us a bit of an advantage." Cortana reported.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kelly said looking at Chief.

"Alright, we all should be able to fit in the Pelican."

Arbiter looked back at his Elites; they nodded and started walking towards the Pelican.

"Arbiter, could you put me down once we get on the Pelican, It'll be easier if I drive." Cortana asked.

Arbiter nodded and headed for the cockpit, he looked around and finally spotted a place to put Cortana down.

"Much, better." Cortana said as she appeared. "No offense, but there wasn't much room in there."

"This armor is old, it's not a surprised that there isn't much room for an AI in it."

"Well that explains a bit." Cortana said crossing her arms. "Is everyone onboard?"

"Yes." Chief said as he sat in one of the driver's seats.

Cortana nodded and paused for a minute, then the Pelican's engines roared to life and the Pelican started to lift.

Arbiter turned back to look at the others, Kelly was standing, even though there were plenty of empty seats. "She doesn't look very comfortable around the Elites."

Chief turned to face Arbiter. "She's still adjusting to everything."

"Not that kind of uncomfortable, there's something else."

Chief sighed. "Sit down."

Arbiter sat in the other seat next to Chief.

"Kelly and I were close friends with a Spartan, his name was Samuel 034, and he had been shot on the side of his armor, trying to save me. It burned a whole in his Mjolnir so he couldn't go out in space, when we planted the nukes, he stayed. Kelly has always hated Elites the most ever since."

"Where were you when this happened?"

"We were on a Covenant ship, the MAC gun of the ship we had been on punched a whole in it, so when we detonated the nukes, he stayed."

"How long ago was this?"

Chief took a deep breath. "It was shortly after Harvest fell, when the Spartans were first introduced to the Mark V."

Arbiter looked down. "So that's why she hates us so much, because of what we did?"

Chief nodded slowly. "Even though only one Spartan died on that day, he was the one Kelly and I was closet to." Chief looked out the window.

Arbiter paused for a minute; he looked as though he was deep in thought, and regret.

Arbiter stood and walked towards the back of the Pelican.

Chief looked back up and watched Arbiter as he walked next to Kelly.

"So that's what happened on that day." Cortana said.

"Yes, and it's one I'll never forget."

Chief turned back and looked out the window; he didn't want to think of Sam again

Kelly turned to face Arbiter as he walked up next to her.

"I know why you won't sit near the Elites."

Kelly laughed. "Ha! Do you now?" She said as she turned away.

"You hate the Elites the most because of Sam."

Kelly turned and looked into his eyes. "John told you, didn't he?"

"John?"

"Chief's name before he became a Spartan, he doesn't enjoy being called 'John' even though most of the Spartans do."

Arbiter looked back at Chief; he hadn't told him that before.

"And yes, that is why." Kelly said.

"So explain more about Sam to me." Cortana said.

Chief looked into her eyes. "There's nothing more _to_ explain Cortana, he's dead that's all."

"_There's nothing more to explain._" Cortana said mimicking Chief in a mocking tone.

"There isn't."

"Right, I meant explain to me what he was like."

_Does she ever stop?_

"I thought you were supposed to be watching for any Brutes."

Cortana crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll get back to watching for Brutes, subject changer."

"I'm not changing the subject, I just don't want to talk about him anymore" Chief said sitting back in his chair.

"Whatever you say." Cortana said turning to look out of the window. "Rocalee, what's you status?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

Cortana turned around to face Chief again. "I'm detecting Brutes, around the next bend, do you want to land, or do you want to shoot from the Pelican?"

"How many Brutes?"

"13 Brutes and…" She paused. "9 Jackals."

"Slow us down, then descend a little bit so we can shoot them easily without having to get out of the Pelican."

Cortana nodded, she then told everyone else on the Pelican what they were going to do.

"Sounds good to me." The Spec Ops commander said.

Kelly grabbed her Rocket Launcher. A bunch of the Elites stood as the Pelican descended, walked to the back of the Pelican, and prepared to fire.

Chief wanted to get out of the Pelican, he felt useless sitting in the front.

"Are you going to join them?" Cortana asked tilting her head.

"Yeah." Chief said as he stood.

As he walked to the back of the Pelican the Elites looked back at him and made some room, instead of standing and shooting, he jumped off the back of the Pelican.

"I should have known that was coming." Cortana said looking down and shaking her head.

Kelly didn't want to be alone around the Elites so she jumped off the Pelican and joined Chief. Soon everyone onboard had jumped off and was fighting against the Brutes.

"Impossible, there's only one Demon." A dying Brute said as he fell.

"I guess they really weren't expecting me." Kelly laughed.

Kelly turned around, a Brute was charging towards her. Kelly shot at it again and again, but it just kept coming. The Brute knocked her over and she dropped her Battle Rifle. She was in too much pain at the time to move.

Another Brute with a Brute Shot walked up to her and prepared to fire.

Arbiter looked at Kelly, he saw that a Brute was about to fire his Brute Shot at her head, which would kill her in only 3 shots.

Arbiter drew out his Energy Sword and swung at the Brute, killing it in one swing. The charging Brute ran towards Arbiter, Arbiter swung his sword multiple times at the Brute until it was dead.

Arbiter walked back over to Kelly as she sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Arbiter held out a hand to help Kelly stand; she hesitated, but grabbed his hand.

"Thanks."

Chief watched as Arbiter helped Kelly to stand.

_Maybe she'll trust the Elites now._

"Alright everyone, you've had you're fun, now it's time to get back into the Pelican, the next group of Brutes is a few minutes away." Cortana said over the radio as she lowered the Pelican.

Chief stepped up onto the Pelican, looked back at everyone as they walked towards the Dropship and headed to the cockpit.

"Have fun?" Cortana asked as Chief sat down.

"In a matter of speaking." Chief said as he turned to look back at Kelly.

"I know what you're talking about." Cortana said.

Chief turned back to face her.

"Do you think she'll trust them now?"

"I don't know, but after that incident, I think she might."

"One can only hope."

Chief felt like he was being watched, he turned around, Kelly standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I _do_ trust them." She said.

"You didn't exactly act like it before." Cortana said as the Pelican lifted.

"It's not that I didn't trust them, I didn't like them." Kelly looked back at Arbiter. "Until now."

"Well that's good."

"I think so too." Arbiter said putting a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

Chief nodded. "Kelly, are you alright? After what I saw it looks like that Brute had hit you really hard."

Kelly shoved him. "I'm fine John."

Chief rubbed his shoulder, Kelly could cause a lot of pain in a single shove, and she hit his left arm.

"Just like the old days, isn't it?"

Chief knew what she was talking about, he remembered when he underestimated her and the same thing happened.

"Alright, the next group of Brutes is a few minutes ride from here" Cortana said.

Kelly nodded and walked to the back of the Pelican and sat next to the Spec Ops commander.

"Well that is a good sign." Arbiter said as he looked back at Chief.

"Maybe." Chief said.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, she can shove really hard, and she's fast"

"I see, she walks fast."

"You should see her when see runs."

Arbiter smiled and sat down next to Chief. "You're acting like your tired, take some rest for a few minutes."

Chief looked at him, he was right. Chief rested his head and closed his eyes………….

**1400 Hours. September 25th, 2517 (Military Calendar)**

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach Military Complex,**

**Planet Reach**

"You better help us." Sam hissed. "Or I'll push you off one of those platforms."

"What?" Chief whispered, he was confused, he must have been dreaming.

"And I'll jump onto of you." Kelly added.

"Okay." John whispered. "Just try not to slow me down."

Chief smiled, he remembered this, and it was his second day of his training.

"We can do it." Sam said.

John glanced at the other teams; they were searching the course as well. "We'll have to make a quick run for it." He said. "Make sure no one else gets there first."

"I'm fast." Kelly said. "Real fast."

"Trainees get ready." Mendez shouted.

"Okay." John said. "You sprint ahead and hold it for us."

"Go!"

Kelly shot forward; John had never seen anyone move like her.

Chief watched as the young Spartans ran towards the course.

"Chief!"

Chief opened his eyes, Kelly was standing behind him.

"Are we there already?"

"Would I be standing here waking you up if we weren't?"

Chief sat up, he noticed that the Pelican was descending.

"Have a nice dream?" Cortana asked.

Chief looked at her. "Yes."

"Well that's good; you've been asleep for 10 minutes."

Chief stood and started walking towards the back of the Pelican.

"Where are the Brutes?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but, the Elites jumped off and the Brutes are just around the corner."

Chief looked at Kelly then jumped off; Kelly soon followed.

"You said you had a nice dream, so what did you dream about?" Kelly said as her and Chief started walking towards the battle.

"The second day of our training, the day you, Sam and I became friends."

Kelly laughed. "Another one of those days we'll never forget."

Chief could hear Brutes and Elites fighting each other just around the bend.

"Hurry." Chief said as he started to run.

As Chief and Kelly came around the corner, Chief saw Rocalee's Banshee and something his wasn't expecting. Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander were sitting on the Banshee's wings and shooting their Plasma Rifles with one hand and hanging on with the other.

"Whoa." Kelly said. "That looks like fun."

Arbiter looked at Chief and Kelly, Chief noticed him say something, most likely for Rocalee to drop them off because the Banshee started to descend. Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander jumped off the Banshee's wings and started walking towards Chief and Kelly.

"It's about time you got up." Arbiter said. "You've missed most of the battle."

"I'm still a little worn out from swimming in the lake."

"A little help would be nice." An Elite said over the radio.

"Hang on." Cortana said.

Cortana piloted the Pelican around the bend and fired the front turret.

Chief fired his Battle Rifle at the Brutes, so did Kelly.

"Oh, no. Chief, I need you back on the Pelican for a minute." Cortana said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Good news and bad news."

Chief looked at Kelly, Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander and then headed towards the Pelican.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Chief asked as he walked into the Pelican's cockpit.

Cortana was looking out the front window. "Just as we thought we'd almost cleared this city."

"What do you mean?"

Cortana turned around to face Chief. "There was another attack, and another ship managed to break through, it's heading for this city."

_Just what we need._ Chief thought to himself.

"When will it be here?"

"In about half an hour, maybe less, maybe more."

Chief took a deep breath and looked down.

"Do you want me to announce it to everyone?"

Chief looked back up. "Yes."

"Alright, I'll tell you the good news, and then tell everyone the bad news."

Good news, it wasn't the most commonphrase said in this war.

"After a few minutes of tracking I've located a few people."

Chief cocked his head quizzically. "Who?"

"A few friends of yours."

"Where are they?"

"Will, Fred and Linda are on the Cairo, getting the upgraded version of the Mark VI."

"Good."

"And Dr.Halsey is there too."

Chief nodded, he wondered if Kelly had gotten the upgrade for the Mark VI.

"You almost done John?" Kelly asked, she was standing on the back of the Pelican.

"Kelly, I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because you were talking to Cortana." Kelly laughed.

Cortana crossed her arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?

Kelly walked to the cockpit. "Nothing."

"Kelly, we've got trouble." Chief said.

"I already know, another ship is on its way to this city, what's it called again?"

"That's not important right now, what is that we need to alert everyone." Cortana said putting a hand on her waist.

"Fine, I was just asking." Kelly said.

"Everyone, we've got trouble, another carrier broke through and is heading towards the city." Cortana announced over the radio.

"Roger that, I'll send in more Pelicans." Miranda said.

The Pelican turned to dodge another tall building, one of the many in this city.

"You think John is down there?" Linda asked.

Fred turned around to face Linda; she was loading her Sniper Rifle. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was, Dr.Halsey told us that Kelly is here."

Will looked up. "I still can't believe that we're allied with the Elites, Grunts and Hunters."

Linda laughed. "It's better than nothing, or having us all die."

Will nodded, then looked at Fred. "At least they were nice enough to give us upgrades for our armor."

Fred turned around. "We can still have some fun though." Fred looked at the Warthog that was attached to the back of the Pelican. "Lots of fun."

"LZ looks clear, I'm bringing us down." Announced on of the Pilots.

"Alright, Will, Linda, get ready to move out." Fred said as the Pelican started to lower itself towards the ground.

Linda and Will both stood, Linda looked at the Warthog. "I call turret."

"I got sideseat." Will said grabbing a Rocket launcher and Battle Rifle.

"Well I guess I'm driving, oh well, I wanted to anyway." Fred shrugged.

The Warthog dropped as the Pelican was a few feet above the ground, Fred, Will and Linda jumped off.

"Good luck." A pilot said as the Pelican lifted.

Fred jumped into the driver's seat. "Ready Spartans?"

"I'm ready." Linda said as she climbed onto the back of the Warthog.

Will hopped into the sideseat. "Me too."

Fred nodded and drove the Warthog down the street, hoping to find a group of Brutes.

"Anyone else hear that?" Linda asked. "The second carrier is here."

"Good." Fred said.

The ground started to shake as the carrier flew over the city.

Will looked up "Uh, Oh."

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"The carrier is launching Phantoms, I think a few are heading this way"

Linda turned off the safety on the turret.

"You see them?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, there's 2 heading this way."

Will pulled out his Rocket Launcher.

"Don't fire until they get close." Fred said.

Will nodded. "Their getting closer.

The Phantoms started firing their turrets.

"Hang on!" Fred yelled as he turned the Warthog.

Fred tried to dodge as much of the Plasma as he could, but they did take a couple of hits. Linda fired the turret on the back of the Warthog and Will fired his Rocket Launcher. The Phantoms lowered about 10 feet above the ground and then it dropped off Brutes and Jackals.

"Time to really have some fun." Linda said firing at the Brutes.

Fred turned the Warthog and tried to run over as many Jackals as he could.

"More Demons!" A Brute yelled.

Linda turned the turret and continued to fire.

"Will, you should use you Battle Rifle." Fred said looking at Will.

Will put his Rocket Launcher on the floor and grabbed his Battle Rifle.

"Wait if they said more Demons, that means John and Kelly are definitely near by." Linda said as she killed the last Brute.

Fred stopped the Warthog and looked back at Linda. "We already know they're here, but we don't if nearby, this city is so big."

"Maybe we should try to contact them." Will said reloading his Battle Rifle.

Fred turned on the Warthog's radio, there was static, he kept changing the channels.

After a little while Fred heard what sounded like an Elite. "Taking fire, Arbiter, we could use some help."

"Hang on; we're on our way in a Pelican."

Fred recognized that voice, it was Cortana. He waited another minute.

"We should keep moving, and we have enough room for all the Elites on the Pelican."

Fred knew what this meant, usually wherever Cortana was, Chief was.

"You going to say anything Fred?" Will asked looking at the radio.

"I'm going to wait a minute, maybe see if they'll give us the coordinates, or some clue about where they are."

"Rocalee, how are you doing?"

Fred looked up.

"I'm bored."

Linda laughed. "Who's Rocalee?'

"I dunno, it sounds like an Elite name."

"Well at least we know Chief is here." Will said.

"Shhhh." Fred whispered.

"I'll ride in the Banshee if you want."

"That's alright Arbiter, I'm content riding in the Banshee, just not enough combat."

"This is Spartan 058, can anyone hear me?" Linda asked.

Fred looked up at Linda. "Linda!"

Linda shrugged. "What?"

"Linda?"

"Hey 117."

"How did I know you'd be here soon?"

"Hello, Kelly." Fred said.

"Fred, nice to know that there's more Spartans here."

"And don't forget about me." Will laughed.

"And Will too, they sent the whole crew."

"Where are you all?" Cortana asked.

"Hold on, I'll send you the Warthog's coordinates." Fred said keying in something on the Warthog's dashboard.

"Wow, further than I thought, alright, we'll be there soon."

"Ok."

"Fred, we've got more company." Linda said.

Fred looked up, there were more Phantoms heading towards them. "We'll be on the move Cortana; we've got Phantoms heading towards us."

"I'll do what I can to follow you."

"Fred, the Phantoms are dropping off Wraiths and Ghosts." Linda said as she fired as the Phantoms.

As soon as the Ghosts dropped they chased after the Warthog. Will grabbed his Rocket Launcher and fired. "Those Wraiths are going to be a problem."

Fred turned the Warthog around and headed for the Ghosts, trying to flip them over.

The Wraiths fired, but missed.

"Fred, do you think you can get us closer?" Will asked.

"Without getting us killed, I'll try."

Fred drove the Warthog towards one of the Wraiths, it fired and hit the Warthog.

"Ok, bad idea, my shields are down." Will said.

"Linda, how are you doing back there?" Fred asked.

"My shields are half way down."

"My shields are back up." Will reported.

Fred nodded and went back at the Wraiths.

"One is almost down, another Rocket and….there we go." Will said happily.

"Both Ghosts are down." Linda said.

"Let's bring down that other Wraith!" Fred yelled.

The remaining Wraith fired at the Warthog twice. The first hit nearly destroyed the Warthog; the second destroyed it and flipped it over, sending Will, Fred and Linda flying.

Linda hit the ground and stood back up, she fired her Sniper Rifle at the Wraith. Will had hung onto his Rocket Launcher when the Warthog exploded, he knelt and fired at the Wraith. Fred landed on his chest, everything was blurry and he could barely pick his head up. He looked around to see the destroyed Warthog, it was flipped on its side and was in flames. Fred heard what sounded like a Pelican and a Banshee.

_Please say that's John's Pelican._

"That doesn't look good." Cortana said

Chief looked out of the window, he saw Will and Linda shooting at the Wraith.

"Where's Fred?" Kelly asked.

"I see him, he looks like he's hurt." Chief said.

"I'll lower the Pelican so you can go to him." Cortana said lowering the Pelican.

Chief walked to the back of the Pelican, jumped off and ran towards Fred. Kelly took out her Rocket Launcher and went to help Will and Linda.

Chief knelt in front of Fred.

"John?" He whispered.

"Hang in there Fred."

Chief noticed that Fred was beginning to pass out, and he was bleeding, badly.

"I can't fight it anymore." Fred said, he then slipped into unconsciousness.

Chief picked Fred up and walked back towards the Pelican, he set Fred on the seats and looked for where he was wounded; his right leg.

Arbiter walked back to the Pelican. "Is he alright?"

"He should be after I patch up his wound."

"Well, we've cleared most of the Brutes."

"They're got more Phantoms heading this way." Cortana said.

Arbiter nodded and headed back towards the battle.

Chief took of Fred's leg armor, and grabbed a med pack that was on the Pelican. He took out some bandages, put them on and put his armor back on.

"I'll watch him, if you want to back to the fight." Cortana said.

Chief looked up.

"I'll bring the Pelican out of Brute reach." She added.

"Alight."

Chief stood and pulled out his Battle Rifle as he walked to the back of the Pelican. As he stepped off Cortana lifted the Pelican and drove it around the bend.

Two more Phantoms came down and dropped off more Brutes and Jackals, as well as two Ghosts each.

"Where's Fred?" Linda asked.

"In the Pelican, Cortana's watching him." Chief said firing at the Ghosts.

Rocalee used his Fuel Rod cannon on the Ghosts; it was capable of destroying them in one hit.

Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander threw grenades at the two remaining Ghosts, sticking both of them.

"Alright second Wraith is down; all we need to do now is take care of the others." Will said reloading his Rocket Launcher.

Chief nodded and walked over towards Will, Linda and Kelly.

Linda looked over at Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander, they and the other Elites were shooting at the Brutes. "Who's that?"

"That's the Arbiter." Chief said looking at Arbiter.

Linda nodded and continued shooting at the Brutes with her Sniper Rifle.

Chief fired his Battle Rifle at the Brute, then ran closer to them and started punching, the other Spartans followed.

Kelly triggered a Fragmentation grenade and threw it, killing 4 Brutes who weren't paying attention.

"Good one Kelly." Linda laughed.

After the battle was over everyone regrouped.

"More Spartans." Arbiter said. "What are your names?"

Linda reloaded her Sniper Rifle. "Spart-"

"Not your numbers, just your names."

"Linda."

"Will."

Rocalee got out of his Banshee and walked over to the group. "I'm Commander Rocalee."

Linda and Will looked at the Spec Ops commander as he stepped forward. "I'm the Special Operations Commander."

"Alright, now that you all know each other, it's time to get back into the Pelican." Cortana said.

Chief and the others stepped onto the Pelican, Chief checked to see how Fred was doing on the way to the cockpit.

"Is he alright?" Rocalee asked.

"He will be and I thought you were riding in the Banshee." Chief said standing up.

"I traded places with Half Jaw."

"Stop calling me Half Jaw!" The Spec Ops commander yelled over the radio.

Rocalee laughed and sat down, Chief went in and sat down in his chair. Linda sat by Fred's feet, Will sat next to her.

Kelly sat next to Rocalee, she looked into his eyes, they were dark blue, it wasn't common for Elite to have blue eyes, not that she had really been paying attention to the color.

_His dark orange armor and his dark blue eyes, look well, nice._ She thought.

"I see you've noticed my blue eyes." Rocalee said.

Kelly didn't know what to say.

"I'm one of the few Sangheili that has blue eyes, most others, have black, brown, green or red."

Kelly nodded and looked away. "I've also noticed you're taller than most other Elites."

"Yes."

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this but, how old are you?"

Rocalee smiled. "In Human years, I'm guessing 28."

_Elite years must be much different._

"If you were to compare it Elite years, how old?"

"Our years are shorter than yours, so 34."

_Not as different as I thought._

Chief turned around to face Cortana.

"I can't believe she would ask a question like that." She said.

Chief shook his head. "Well, it's a good thing, she's beginning to like the Elites more."

Arbiter nodded. "Yes, it is."

"So Arbiter, how old are you?" Cortana asked facing Arbiter.

"In Human years, 29, in Elite years, 35."

"What about the Spec Ops commander?"

Arbiter crossed his arms and leaned back. "Same, but a few months younger."

"But why is Rocalee so tall, and why does he have blue eyes, I've never seen an Elite with blue eyes before?"

Arbiter shrugged. "I'm not very sure, everyone in his family is tall and had blue eyes, so it's in his genes."

"Interesting."

Chief sat back in his seat, he knew it would be awhile until the next group of Brutes.

The black faded and Fred opened his eyes, he was looking at the floor. His vision was still blurry, he looked up, blinked a couple of times then noticed that he was next to an Elite.

"Ah!" Fred yelled as he sat up.

"Calm down Fred." Linda said resting her hand on Fred's shoulder.

Rocalee laughed at Fred. "Sorry I scared you."

"I wasn't scared, just surprised." Fred said in denial.

Fred looked around, he saw Elites sitting, checking their weapons and talking with each other. Fred spotted Chief and strange armored Elite. "Who's that?"

The Elite looked back at Fred, looked at Chief and said something, and then they both stood.

Chief walked over to Fred. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Fred looked at Arbiter who was standing behind Chief. "Who's that?"

Arbiter stepped forward. "I'm the Arbiter of the Elites."

"And I'm Commander Rocalee." Rocalee said.

Fred turned to look at Rocalee, then back at Arbiter. "I'm Fred."

"And the one who is driving the Banshee is The Spec Ops commander." Arbiter said looking out the back of the Pelican.

Fred rubbed his leg, it was screaming in pain.

"Arbiter!" Yelled the Spec Ops commander.

"What is it?"

"News from the Councilors."

"Well?"


	6. Chapter 6

Authot's Note:

Sorry this Took so long but here it is, my favorite chapter so far. Just a few things I wanted to address first:

Thisis the chapter where we learn what happened before Rocalee came to Earth

I'm switching to "John" instead of just "Chief.

And it's not just luck that's been saving the Master Chief all this time...

Chapter 6: A New Age: Revenge of the Sangheili

Councilor Akna Oakamee felt exited, yet he felt so overwhelmed by the recent events. He sat back in his chair; he had a few more minutes until the announcement. Akna played the announcement Arbiter had made again.

A small hologram of the Arbiter appeared. "We all know of what has happened, but for those of you who don't here is what is going on: The Prophets have betrayed us, along with the Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and Yamne'e. And the Sacred Rings aren't what we were led to believe."

A floating orb then appeared; in the center was a blue light. "Greetings, I am 343 Guilty Spark I am the monitor of Installation 04."

"Oracle, explain what happened to the Forerunners." Arbiter said in the background.

"After exhausting every strategic option against the Flood, my creators activated the rings, they and all other sentient life within three radii of the galactic center died, as planned."

"Explain what the rings do."

"The six remaining Installations are designed to wipe the galaxy clean of all sentient life."

The monitor moved over and Arbiter returned to the screen. "Thank you Oracle."

"My pleasure."

Akna fast forwarded it.

"This is a lot for one to take in at first, but that is not all that is going on. We are now allied with the Humans; no one is to ever do them any harm. And the Demon is not a Demon, he is the Master Chief, he is one of the last of his kind: the Spartans, no one is to call him a 'Demon' anymore and no one is to do any harm to him as well. But that isn't as important, what is is that the Jiralhanae and the others will pay for the blood they have spilled of our brothers, the Sangheili, Lekgolo and of the Unggoy. Thank you for you time, that is all. "

Akna stopped the transmission, he was still in slight disbelief, but he had an announcement to make.

"Councilor Akna." A Zealot said.

"Yes?"

"They are ready for you." The Zealot bowed then stood.

Akna stood. "Very well."

_I still can't believe why they would name it after one who betrayed us, or is that not the case?_

Akna followed the Zealot out of the door; there was a long hallway with Sangheili Honor Guards. Two white armored Sangheili greeted Akna, they then walked beside him.

The only difference between a Spec Ops commander and a High Councilor was that the Councilors had gold trimmed armor and special headdresses.

The doors at the end of the hallway opened and Akna and the others stepped into a large room. It was full of Sangheili, Lekgolo, Unggoy and Honor Guards.

Akna noticed an Unggoy standing behind something; he must have been watching the screen while it was making a hologram and sending it to everyone.

The crowd roared as Akna stepped up to the podium.

Akna held up a hand to silence them.

_Why did they choose me to make this announcement?_

Akna took a deep breath. "The past few days have been hard for us all; the blood of our brothers has been spilled and we have been betrayed. Also that we are allied with the Humans. We now know that we were lied to and the truth has come out. The Jiralhanae have failed to believe it. So the Council of Sangheili, Lekgolo, Unggoy and I are pleased to tell you that… a new age has begun."

The crowd looked stunned.

Akna continued. "The First Age of Truth begins now."

The crowd roared with excitement and approval. The Lekgolo raised their armored shields, and moved their long necks, the Unggoy jumped, holding up a fist; the Sangheili made fists and held them in the air cheering, some spread their mandibles outward roaring.

Akna waited until they settled down, he looked at the Unggoy that was making the hologram and told him to stop the transmission. "We will be at Earth soon; I suggest that you all prepare for battle. Once we get there spill Jiralhanae blood as revenge for what they have done to our brothers!"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"That is all." Akna said.

He walked out of the room and followed the Zealot back to his quarters.

"You may leave."

The Zealot bowed and walked out of the room.

Akna sat down in his chair; he was glad that was over with. "Pashko."

An AI appeared on a pedestal next to Akna's chair it was in the shape of a Sangheili Honor Guard. "Yes Councilor?"

"How much longer until we get to Earth?"

"A few more minutes."

"Would you mind making contact with them, telling that the _Sangheili's Pride _is on the way to help?"

"Of course, Councilor, anything else?"

"What city are the Jiralhanae occupying at the moment?"

"Hmmm, one moment please." Pashko concentrated for minute. "A city the Humans call Seattle."

"Do you have the coordinates?"

Pashko nodded.

"Good."

"Is that all?"

"Are the Dem- the Spartans there?"

"I'll ask once I make contact with the Humans."

"Go, contact them, I want to listen to the conversation, as well as join if needed." Akna smiled, he could keep an AI busy for hours if he wanted to.

Pashko nodded and tried to contact the Humans. "Hello this is Pashko, I'm a Sang-"

"Say Elite so they understand." Akna whispered.

"I'm an Elite AI."

"Hello Pashko, my name is Admiral Hood, what is it that you needed?"

"Councilor Akna Oakamee would like me to announce that our ship, the _Sangheili's Pride_ along with its escorting ships and fighters are on the way."

"What type of ship?"

"Flagship, the size of a Prophet's carrier the others are capital ships."

Admiral Hood paused. "Ok, I'll send you the coordinates for the fastest way to get there."

"Thank you Admiral."

"Hello Admiral, this is Councilor Akna Oakamee, would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering if the Spartans are down there."

"Where else would they be?" Said a female voice.

"Good."

"Why?"

"I've always wanted to fight by their side."

"Councilor, you didn't tell me that you were joining the battle." Pashko said in surprise.

"I see, well forgive for not introducing myself, my name is Dr. Catherine Halsey, I am the one who started the Spartan II project."

"I am pleased to meet you Dr.Halsey."

"The same goes for me; I've never met an Elite Councilor or AI."

Akna laughed. "This is the first peaceful talk with a Human for me."

"Councilor, we'll be exiting Slipspace in 3, 2, 1." Pashko reported.

"Pashko, show me what it looks like outside."

The screen in front of Akna's chair showed a picture of clusters of 3 MAC guns , behind them was Earth.

"So this is what your home world looks like." Akna whispered.

"Humans have been on this planet for thousands of years." Dr. Halsey said.

"It looks like it; we'll be at the city soon."

"Before you head to the city, would you mind stopping by the Cairo? I'll send you its coordinates."

_A few hours earlier…………_

"Commander, I've got some news." Said a Sangheili.

"Yes?"

"You might want to see this."

Rocalee tilted his head quizzically.

The Sangheili pressed a couple of keys and Arbiter appeared on screen.

Rocalee watched the transmission, he couldn't believe this.

"But that isn't as important, what is is that the Jiralhanae and the others will pay for the blood they have spilled of our brothers, the Sangheili, Lekgolo and of the Unggoy. Thank you for your time, that is all." Arbiter then disappeared.

Rocalee sighed. "How long ago did this come out?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Alright." Rocalee stood. "Let's go do as our Arbiter asks."

The Sangheili nodded and they both walked to the bridge of Rocalee's carrier.

"Does everyone else in my fleet know about this?"

"Yes."

Rocalee nodded. As they got to the bridge Rocalee sat in his commander's chair and turned on his radio. "This is Commander E'hy Rocalee to Fleet of Unyielding Faith, what is your status?"

"Supreme Commander, we are ready whenever need you us."

"Good, prepare for battle." Rocalee faced the Sangheili that were driving the ship. "Bring us to the head of the fleet."

The Sangheili nodded.

Rocalee sat back in his commander's chair. "Open up a COM channel with the Jiralhanae, I'd like to speak with them."

"Yes Commander."

"What is it you Sangheili scum?" A Jiralhanae snarled.

"You have spilled our brothers' blood, now you will die."

"Ha, you fool."

Rocalee shook his head and smiled. "The deaths of our brothers the Sangheili, Lekgolo and Unggoy will be avenged." Rocalee made sure the whole Sangheili fleet heard that, he then cut off the COM channel.

"Commander, are you sure, it was a good idea to say that?"

Rocalee laughed. "I may be young for a Supreme Commander, but I'm not dumb."

The Sangheili bowed. "Forgive me."

"Don't worry about it."

The Sangheili stood.

"Dyhy." Rocalee called.

An AI appeared in shape of a white armored Unggoy. "Yes Commander?"

"How far are we from the ruins of High Charity?"

"We could be there in 5 minutes if you'd like."

"Good. " Rocalee looked at the Sangheili. "Set a course for High Charity." He made sure that his fleet heard that as well.

"Yes Commander." They all said in unison.

"Dyhy."

"Yes?"

Rocalee looked at the AI, if it wasn't holographic and was bigger, it'd be just like an Unggoy, and it also had a squeaky voice like one. "Could you play some music while we're in Slip Space?"

"Sure, what would you like to listen to?"

Rocalee thought for a moment. "You decide, but not something that will annoy my Sangheili."

Dyhy nodded and music started playing on the bridge, to Rocalee's surprise it was his favorite song.

"Thank you Dyhy."

"My pleasure Commander."

"Commander, we're entering Slip Space as we speak." Said a Sangheili.

Rocalee nodded.

"Commander, what is it that you are planning to do at High Charity?" Asked Dyhy.

"I was hoping that- Dyhy, scan High Charity for any Jiralhanae ships."

"Yes Commander." Dyhy concentrated for a minute. "60 Jiralhanae ships are near the ruins of High Charity and the Ring."

"That sounds like a fair game, how much longer until we arrive?"

"We should be there in another minute."

Rocalee nodded, he noticed the song had ended. "Dyhy, could you put more music on?"

Dyhy started to play another song. "No, that that song."

Dyhy tilted his head. "What song would you like?"

"If you could, find some Human music for me."

All the Sangheili looked at Rocalee, and then returned to what they were doing.

"I've found something that I hope you will like, it's an old piece." Dyhy said.

Loud music began playing on the bridge, Rocalee had heard that instrument before; the Humans called it an electric guitar. The Sangheili looked up at the speakers, they seemed to like it.

"Human music isn't that bad." Rocalee said.

"Commander, we're approaching High Charity now." Announced a Sangheili.

"Good, prepare the Plasma Cannons, and get ready to launch a wave of fighters."

"Fighters standing by." A Sangheili pilot said over the radio.

"Plasma Cannons charging." Dyhy said.

"Exiting Slip Space in 3, 2, 1." He added.

Rocalee's ship and the rest of his fleet exited Slip Space to see what was left of High Charity and Halo.

"Commander, I've located the Jiralhanae ships, they've detected us, and are heading this way." Dyhy reported.

A large group of Jiralhanae ships came around a large piece of debris, they stopped and waited.

"Plasma Cannons at 100 percent, ready to fire on your call."

"Good, tell the other ships to ready their fighters and Cannons."

"The fleet says that their fighters are ready, Plasma Cannons charging." One of the pilots said. "Plasma Cannons at 100 percent on every ship."

"Fire!" Rocalee yelled.

"Firing!" The Commander of another ship said.

Rocalee looked down, then back up. "The revenge of the Sangheili has begun." He said over the radio just before the Plasma struck the Jiralhanae fleet.

All the Sangheili on the bridge then raised a fist and roared.

"Jiralhanae ships are preparing to fire." Dyhy said. "Ships are firing."

"Evasive maneuvers!" Rocalee barked.

The ship shook and moved away from the Plasma, as did the rest of the fleet. Rocalee was thrown out of his chair.

"Report!"

"Most of the shots missed, but a few hit us."

"And the rest of our fleet?"

"They took a few hits; all Energy Shields are between 90 and 70 percent."

"And ours?"

"Sheilds at 65 percents, recharging now."

Rocalee got back into his seat. "Get us in closer to them."

The Sangheili nodded, the ship sped closer to the Jiralhanae fleet, the first wave of Plasma they had sent out had only destroyed two of them.

"Recharge our Plasma Cannons."

"Plasma Cannons charging, 40 percent.

"Good."

"70 percent."

"Is the rest of the fleet preparing to fire?"

Dyhy nodded

"Plasma Cannons ready to fire."

"Hold, I want the rest of the fleet to be ready."

It was hard to be a Supreme Commander of a fleet, all the other ships we putting their lives in your hands.

"The fleet says their ready Commander."

"Open fire!"

The fleet fired, the Jiralhanae ships did what they could to evade the Plasma, but two didn't get out of the way in time.

"Two more Jiralhanae ships destroyed Commander." Announced Dyhy.

The Jiralhanae ships fired again, the Sangheili fleet dodged their fire.

"Launch fighters!" Rocalee yelled.

"Fighters out!" A Sangheili said over the radio.

At least 100 fighters then appeared on screen, with that many they could easily take out two more ships on their own.

There were 2 large explosions.

"Fighters have destroyed two more Jiralhanae ships." A pliot said.

"How many ships are left?" Rocalee asked.

"54."

"Commander, Slip Space ruptures at the head of the fleet, they're getting ready to make a jump!"

"Tell the fighters to return to their ships, ready the Plasma Cannons one more time, then get ready to follow them."

The Sangheili nodded, the fighters that were on the screen the came back towards the fleet.

"All fighters have returned to their ships, Cannons at 100 percent."

"Fire at the nearest ship"

The ship then fired at a Jiralhanae ship, destroying it.

_There is no way the Plasma from our ship alone destroyed that ship, maybe its shields were down. _Rocalee thought.

"Follow that fleet!" Rocalee roared.

Rocalee's ship passed through the debris of the ship they had just destroyed, followed by the rest of his fleet.

"Are we safely into Slip Space?" Rocalee asked.

Dyhy nodded. "The whole fleet is in Slip Space."

"How many ships have lost?"

"None."

"Good, do you know where the Jiralhanae ships are heading?"

"Not yet, I'll continue trying to calculate where they're going."

Rocalee sat back in his chair, it had been a short battle, they had only managed to destroy 7 Jiralhanae ships, but he was happy that none of his ships were destroyed; he closed his eyes for a few minutes.

"Commander, enemy ships exiting Slip Space."

Rocalee opened his eyes and sat back up. "Where are they?"

"They're heading for Earth."

The Sangheili on the bridge looked surprised, why would they go to any enemy's homeworld just after getting attacked? Maybe they didn't know they were being followed.

"Charge Plasma Cannons."

"Cannons at 30 percent."

"We'll be out of Slip Space in 5 seconds." Dyhy said.

"Cannons at 80 percent."

"We've exited Slip Space." Said a Sangheili.

Rocalee nodded.

"Plasma Cannons at 100 percent, and the rest of our fleet is out of Slip Space."

"Fire at the closest Jiralhanae ship!"

Rocalee's ship, the _Ambient Wind_ fired at a Jiralhanae ship, destroying it in one hit.

_That one's shields must have been down too, but would it take that long to recharge, maybe we damaged its shield generator._

"Dyhy."

"Yes Commander?"

"Open up a COM channel with the Humans."

Dyhy nodded.

The city was getting dark. John knew this would be a problem, though he and the other Spartans could see in the dark it would be harder for the others. To his surprise, not all of the power to the city had been cut off, the street lamps started turning on, everything else stayed dark.

"It's going to be a little hard to fight in the dark." Kelly said.

John nodded.

"I wonder if Elites can see in the dark as well as we can." Fred said.

John and Kelly turned back to face Fred, he was walking towards, them; slightly limping.

"You shouldn't be walking around too much Fred." John said.

Fred smiled. "I'm fine."

Kelly crossed her arms. "You sure don't walk like you are."

John shook his head.

"You think we should set up camp, in one of the buildings?" Cortana asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, the Elites, Grunts, Hunters and marines all look like their tired." John said.

"How about that one?" Kelly pointed to a building on the other side of the street.

"Alright."

Arbiter walked over to the group. "What's going on?"

"We're setting up camp in that building over there, so everyone can rest for a little, and I don't think anyone's in the mood for night fighting." Cortana answered.

Arbiter nodded.

"You didn't seem to be very worked up about the new age." Cortana said.

"There will be time to celebrate later." Arbiter shrugged.

John, Kelly, Fred and Arbiter walked over to the rest of the group.

"We're going to set up camp in this building; we'll all take sleeping shifts." Cortana announced.

John was glad that they had regrouped with the marines, Grunts, Hunters and the few Elites they had left when they went on the Scarab.

"Good, I'm tired." Wyatt yawned.

John looked at Johnson, he was looking tired, and he rarely ever did. All the Elites, marines and Grunts were yawning too. John suddenly felt tired.

"Linda, Will and I will take first watch outside." Kelly said. "Take some rest Fred, you too John."

"I'll go with them." Rocalee said. "I recently slept so I'm good for a couple of hours."

Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander nodded, they each found a comfortable spot, laid down and fell asleep quickly.

John went upstairs. Fred limped up the stairs behind him.

"What? Do you two hate sleeping around others?" Cortana laughed.

"No, it's too crowded." John said lying down on the floor.

"I see."

John sat up one more time to check on Fred, he was sleeping in a corner with his helmet next to him. John lie back down and fell asleep.

John opened his eyes, he was in what seemed to be a lifeless place and it was snowing. He looked up, he was on Halo again. John looked around; he was standing near a cliff.

As John started walking away from the cliff a long tentacle wrapped around his leg. Chief fell over and was being dragged to the edge of the cliff.

_Gravemind._ He thought.

As John was about to go over the edge he grabbed onto the edge of the cliff. More tentacles grabbed his arms and his other leg and started pulling him off the edge.

John's hand were about to slip when he noticed a strong wind. He looked up, not sure of what he was seeing.

The wind brought up some snow and the snow began to take the shape of Humans. From what John could tell there at least 69 of them. One of them stepped forward out of the wind and became solid.

The face looked familiar to John, he held out a hand. "Take my hand John."

"Sam." John whispered.

The other figures in the wind then stepped forward; John noticed that they were all Spartans.

"Hurry John, take my hand." Sam said again.

John grabbed Sam's hand, Sam smiled at pulled him up. Gravemind refused to let go. The other Spartans took out pistols and fired at the tentacles; they then let go and disappeared.

Sam pulled John to his feet.

"Sam, how did you-"John then realized that he was seeing a ghost.

Sam smiled; he halfway turned back to the other Spartans. "We are the Ghosts of the Spartans."

"Thank you." John whispered. "You have no idea-"

"How much you miss me and the others Spartans? Yeah, I do. Just because we're dead doesn't mean we don't know what's going on."

Chief wanted to ask what it was like to be dead, he didn't.

"I know what you're thinking." Sam said. "Being dead isn't as bad as it sounds or looks, you could ask Linda, but she doesn't remember much of it."

John smiled. "But, how did you-"

"Know you were in trouble? We've all been watching the remaining Spartans, we've actually helped you more than once since we've all been dead."

"What do you mean?"

"We helped you escape the first Halo, we saved Linda, saved you when the Forerunner ship exploded and recently saved you when you were in lake."

"How?"

"We kept you from dying out in space; we made sure you had enough oxygen. We watched over you when you were sleeping next to the lake."

"Thank you."

Sam smiled. "The phrase 'I'll always be with you' is true."

John looked at the other Spartans. "I guess so."

John turned back to face Sam. "But why?"

"Because _you_ have to live to fight another day, _you_ are the leader of the remaining Spartans."

John didn't know what to say, he still felt bad for having to leave Sam behind that day; but he remembered what CPO Mendez had told him "You have to live to fight another day, for the Spartans, and for Humanity."

"Well John, we have to go, we'll see you soon, even though you won't see us."

The wind started to blow again. "Wait, don't go."

Sam started to fade. "I'm sorry John, but you can't stay asleep forever."

Sam faded back to a shape in the snow and blew away.

"John!"

John opened his eyes; Kelly, Linda and Will were standing next to him.

"Have a nice dream?" Cortana asked.

John nodded.

"That's nice, about what?"

"Sam." John whispered. "And the other dead Spartans."

Kelly looked away.

"What happened?" Cortana asked.

"They saved me from Gravemind. Sam said they're saved us all more times then we know."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"He said that they saved me after the Forerunner ship blew up, they saved Linda and protected me before Kelly came when I was sleeping at the lake."

"Interesting." Cortana said.

"Should we wake Fred up?" Kelly asked.

John stood. "Not yet."

Kelly nodded and sat down.

"Take some rest." John said looking at Will and Linda.

They both nodded and found a spot where they could sleep.

"Chief, there's another carrier on the way." Cortana said as John started down the stairs. "It's and Elite flagship."

"What's it called?" John asked.

"It's called the _Sangheili's Pride._ It should be here soon, along with its escorting ships."

John came into the main room; there were a few marines who were standing by the door. The Grunts were all curled up and sleeping, a few of the Elites were standing and looking around the room and the Hunters were just standing there. It was hard to tell if they were sleeping, their long necks were pulled back, their shields resting on the floor and their Fuel Rod guns on the floor.

John noticed that Arbiter and the Spec Ops commander were standing outside the door, it was still dark. "Any attacks?"

Arbiter turned his long neck to face John. "No."

"Good. Did Cortana tell you-"

"Yes, she told us that the _Sangheili's Pride _is on the way."

"Admiral Hood told me the ship stopped at the Cairo for a little while." Cortana said.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"0350 hours."

"How long had I been asleep?"

"A few hours."

The _Sangheili's Pride_ had 8 escorting ships, 8 heavy duty Plasma Cannons, more than enough fighters to take out 3 ships on their own and very durable Energy Shields.

It's no wonder why those who were onboard the ship felt secure.

"Well the Humans seem to be very nice." Pashko said.

Akna nodded. "How much longer until will we make landfall?"

"A few more minutes."

"Good." Akna said sitting back in his chair.

"That one Human, Dr.Halsey, she seemed rather interested in Sangheili history."

"Yes, she did."

"And the Human marines, they didn't seem to want to kill us as much as I had predicted." Pashko added.

Akna nodded.

"The Admiral was very friendly towards us and-"

"Pashko." Akna was getting annoyed.

"I still can't believe they actually let me-"

"Pashko!"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop for a few minutes, please? I want some rest before joining the battle."

"Of course."

"Thank you Pashko."

"Councilor." A Zealot said.

_Ugh, what now?_ Akna thought.

"What is it?"

The Zealot bowed. "Six Phantoms are loaded up. We are ready to launch on your command."

Akna sat up. "And mine?"

"I- I didn't know you were joining the battle."

"That's what I said." Pashko said crossing his arms.

"Have another Phantom loaded, but make sure I can fit in it too." Akna said.

"Yes Councilor, I'll make sure it is ready soon."

The Zealot stood and turned to exit the room. "And I want 50 pods launched shortly after we leave." Akna said standing.

Launching 50 pods from this carrier at once wasn't bad, there were over 200 of them on the _Sangheili's Pride._

The Zealot nodded and walked out of the room.

"Akna." Pashko said.

"Yes?"

"We'll be in the city in about 8 minutes, and I'll located 2 Jiralhanae ships. Would you like me to have them destroyed?"

Akna's eyes widened, what was Pashko thinking? "No. But see if you can locate the Arbiter."

"Yes Councilor." Pashko nodded.

The young Zealot returned with 2 Honor Guards. "Your Phantom is waiting, follow me."

Akna nodded and followed the Zealot. The Honor Guards walked next to him as they strode down long corridors and lots of bends, the ship was like a maze, but Akna knew this ship by heart.

The group walked into a large docking bay with 2 Phantoms, there were Honor Guards everywhere in the room and Akna could see at least 6 other Phantoms waiting outside.

Pashko appeared in the room. "Would you mind if I came along?"

Akna shook his head and put his hand on the pedestal where Pashko was standing.

"I have the coordinates to where Arbiter and the others are." Pashko said.

"Good."

Akna stepped into his Phantom, it was full of Honor Guards, and he noticed that the Zealot had followed him.

"Everyone to your seats." The Zealot barked.

The Phantom disengaged itself from the carrier and sped out of the docking bay; the other Phantoms close behind.

"I've already given the pilots the coordinates to where the Arbiter is." Pashko reported.

Akna nodded.

"Uh, oh." Said one of the pilots.

"What is it?" Akna asked.

"The Jiralhanae ships are firing at the _Sangheili's Pride_."

"Tell our ships to get out of range."

John felt the ground shake; the Elite ships must have entered the city. He looked up; he saw long streams of Plasma in the air.

"What is it?" Arbiter asked.

John didn't answer.

Arbiter looked up.

More Plasma shots flew over the city, either the Brutes were firing at the Elites, or the Elites were firing at the Brutes.

One of the Plasma shots hit a building near where John and the others were standing; it was bright at first, then the building started shaking.

Large parts of the building started to fall on the street.

"Get inside!" John yelled.

Everyone ran towards the doors as large pieces of rubble fell into the street behind them.

"The Brutes must not be happy about the fact that there are more Elites here." The Spec Ops commander said.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked as she ran down the stairs.

Everyone in the room was awake now.

"Why is everyone inside?" Kelly asked.

"A Plasma shot hit a nearby building; parts of it fell in the street near us." John said.

John stepped outside again, the air was filled with dust and there were large pieces of debris everywhere.

Arbiter, The Spec Ops commander, Kelly and Rocalee then came outside.

Arbiter looked up, the top of the building that the Brutes had hit was on fire.

"Well I guess we'll have to get moving." Cortana said.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" An Elite said over the radio.

"Yes, this is Cortana, what's going on?"

"We've got a group of Phantoms heading your way."

"Alright, how many?"

"Seven. We'll be right there."

Just as the Elite was finished speaking, 7 Phantoms came around the corner.

Six of the Phantoms dropped down and dropped off troops. The seventh waited until the others had unloaded and then lowered; at least 9 Honor Guards came down the gravity lift, followed by a white armored Elite with gold trimmed armor and a special headdress and a gold armored Elite.

All the other Elites, Hunters, Grunts, marines and Spartans came outside.

"Councilor Akna Oakamee." Arbiter said in surprise.

All the Elites, Grunts and Hunters then bowed.

Akna walked up to Arbiter. "There is no need to bow my brothers."

Everyone stood.

Akna walked over to John. "I have always wanted to meet a Spartan, what is your name?"

"Master Chief, Spartan 117."

"And the rest of you?"

"I'm Kelly."

"Will."

"Linda."

"Fred."

Akna nodded. "Dr.Halsey was right about you."

"You know Dr.Halsey?" John asked.

"Yes, I met with her when we stopped on the Cairo." Akna looked at the rubble on the street. "I see you have had some trouble."

"Well, from what I know the Brutes were firing at a something, maybe your ships, and one hit that building over there." Cortana said.

Akna nodded. "You carry an AI too?"

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Hello, my name is Pashko."

"Oh yeah, two AI's to put up with." Johnson laughed.

Akna shook his head.

John noticed that it was getting a little brighter in the city. "It's still pretty dark out, even with the street lights it'll be hard to fight."

"Maybe we can use the Pelican again." Linda suggested.

"There is no way we can all fit in that tiny Pelican." Cortana said.

"For an AI you don't use common sense. Do you know how to?" Pashko said.

"Listen you little-"

"That's enough Cortana." John said.

John heard Cortana muttering something, but he couldn't tell what.

"I'll call in our Phantoms again, and a few more." Pashko said.

"Cortana, you should call in an extra Pelican too." John said.

"Will do."

Dr. Catherine Halsey looked out of the window on the bridge of the Cairo.

"You don't have to stay on the bridge you know." Admiral Hood said.

Dr.Halsey continued to look out of the window, then sighed. "Where are my quarters?"

Admiral Hood turned to face a marine. "Private Patterson!"

"Yes sir?"

"Show Dr.Halsey to her quarters."

"But sir I don't know where they are."

Admiral Hood sighed. "Xeo."

An AI appeared, it looked like a Greek warrior. "Yes Admiral?"

"Show Dr.Halsey to her quarters." Admiral Hood said. "Private you go with them."

"Yes, sir!" Patterson saluted.

Xeo disappeared and the reappeared on the pedestal near the door. "This way please."

Dr.Halsey and Private Patterson walked towards Xeo, and out of the door.

"I recommend using the monorail, unless you prefer to walk." Xeo suggested.

This AI wasn't like Cortana, he acted more like Deja, a "dumb" AI. Cortana on the other hand was a "smart" AI, she had no limits, she had been made in honor of Dr.Halsey, but Cortana like the other "smart" AIs could only live for seven years, then they became "too" smart, when she will think so much she will forget to breathe.

They stepped into the monorail and it started.

"If only these things could go faster." Dr.Halsey said sitting down.

It was rare for a civilian to be on the Cairo, but Dr.Halsey wasn't exactly a civilian.

"I'll meet you two at the end of the rail" Xeo said.

After a few minutes the monorail stopped, Dr.Halsey and Patterson stepped out; Xeo was waiting for them on a pedestal.

"This way doctor." Xeo said.

Xeo lead them down long corridors, through dockings bays and armories until they finally came to Dr.Halsey's quarters.

"In here." Xeo said as the doors opened.

"Thank you Xeo." Dr.Halsey turned to Patterson. "And thank you."

Patterson saluted and started walking back towards the bridge.

Dr.Halsey stepped into her quarters; it wasn't much besides a bed, a desk with a chair, computer and a bright light.

"As much as I'd like to stay doctor I must return to the bridge." Xeo said.

"Very well."

Xeo disappeared and Dr.Halsey sat at the desk. She opened up the reports about the Forerunner ship.

Dr.Halsey heard a humming noise outside her door while she was reading; she stood, walked out of her room and looked of the one who had been humming.

There was an orb with a blue light in the center floating down the hall, humming as it went.

It spotted her and looked startled for a moment. "Oh, hello." It said.

Dr.Halsey continued to look at the orb as it floated closer to her. "Hello, I am 343 Guilty Spark; I am the monitor of Installation 04. It is nice to see so many Reclaimers."

"Reclaimers, you mean Humans?" Dr.Halsey asked.

"If that is what you Reclaimers call yourselves than yes."

"So what are you?"

"I am an AI that was left to help a Reclaimer activate Installation 04 to control the Flood outbreak."

"The Flood, well interesting, what are you doing here?"

"I led two Reclaimers along with their friends that call themselves 'Elites' to the Ark which activates all of the Installations at once."

"Hmmm, interesting, come in my room with me, I have more questions." Dr.Halsey said.

"More questions, splendid! I will be more than happy to service you."

"Good." Dr.Halsey said sitting in her chair. "I have quite a lot of questions for you, Guilty Spark."

"It's odd, there hasn't been much Brute activity, maybe they're pulling out." Cortana said. "I'll monitor their Battle Net to try and find out what's going on."

"Sounds like a good idea." Arbiter said.

John checked what time it was on a panel in the Pelican's cockpit; 0400.

"Alright, I've got something. The Brutes aren't too happy with the amount of reinforcements that have been coming, so their going to pull out of the city." Cortana reported.

"Good." John said, they had been fighting in this city for almost 12 hours.

"Master Chief, this is Admiral Hood." Admiral Hood said over the radio.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you and you team to get back to the _Augusta_, the ship will then pull out and return to the Cairo."

"Yes, sir."

"I'd also like it if all the Elite ships could pull out as well."

"Of course Admiral." Akna said.

"I'll have my ship pull out as well." Rocalee added.

"Alright, Admiral Hood out." Admiral Hood said before cutting off the COM.

"Cortana." John said.

"Way ahead of you Chief."

As Cortana was finished speaking the Pelican turned and started heading for Commander Keyes' new ship. The other Pelican followed. The Phantoms turned and headed for their ship.

John watched as the two Brute ships sped out of the city and out of the atmosphere.

"Don't worry Chief, as soon as those ships enter the kill zone I'm sure that the MAC guns will be taking care of them." Cortana said.

John nodded, it seemed that landing on Earth was a mere suicide mission for the Brutes.

"Everyone hang on, preparing to land." Cortana said.

The Pelican slowed down, flew into a docking bay on the _Augusta_ and eased itself to the floor. Everyone jumped off the Pelican, John put his hand on the panel where Cortana was standing and she disappeared.

The Spartans, Arbiter, the Spec Ops commander, Rocalee and the other marines and Elite were waiting for John as he stepped off the Pelican.

"Chief, I want you, your Spartans, Johnson, Arbiter, Rocalee and the Spec Ops commander on the bridge." Commander Miranda Keyes said over the COM.

"Yes ma'am." John said.

John turned to the others. "The commander wants us on the bridge."

"I'll put up a NAV point so you'll be able to make it to the bridge easily, Chief." Cortana said.

"I think I can find without Cortana."

"Fine, suit yourself."

John looked around the docking bay, he spotted a map of the ship, walked over to it and checked for where the bridge was.

After walking down long hallways, stairs and turns the group finally reached the bridge.

Miranda turned to face the group as they entered

John, Kelly, Fred, Will, Linda and Johnson all saluted, Miranda returned the salute. "At ease."

Miranda turned around and looked out of the bridge. "I'll tell you what I know right now, but Admiral Hood will tell you the rest once we get to the Cairo."

"What?" Cortana asked.

"We've got a new mission."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this took so long but I had a hard time writing the end of this chapter. 1. I was listening to The Maw while writing. 2. Someone dies.

Chapter 7: This is Supposed To Be Bad? All I See Is Rocks

"Greetings, I am 343 Guilty Spark."

"Oh no." John whispered to himself.

"Something wrong?"

John was about to answer but Cortana answered for him. "No."

"Oh, your construct sounds very familiar Reclaimer."

"I wonder why." Cortana said to John sarcastically.

"Alright." Dr.Halsey began. "Guilty Spark, please show us where the Ark is on this map."

"Of course Reclaimer."

Guilty Spark hovered towards a holographic map, looked at it for a moment then a small red dot appeared.

"Is that where I think it is?" Cortana asked.

Dr.Halsey nodded.

"Well then."

"We should have seen that coming." Kelly said.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?" Arbiter asked.

"There's nothing wrong with this, but we just weren't expecting it to be there. And a whole lot of questions have just been answered." Cortana said.

"What do you mean?"

"Humans have been wondering who built it for so long, now we know."

Arbiter nodded then looked at Rocalee. "You're being quiet for once."

"For once? Not for _once _I am usually quiet, when I want to be."

Arbiter shook his head. Then looked back at the map.

"Well, no use in just standing here and looking at the map." Miranda started. "Let's get back to our ships and-"

The Cairo shook, causing everyone to loose their balance.

"Report!" Admiral Hood yelled.

"I'm detecting Brute ships exiting Slipspace; they're just outside the kill zone. And- no!" Cortana reported.

"What?" John asked.

"They're heading for the Ark, and fast."  
"Order and immediate evacuation of everyone within 100 miles of the Ark." Admiral Hood ordered.

"Yes, sir." Cortana said sharply.

"Commander get to your ship, head for the Ark. We need to get there first, and bring him with you." Admiral Hood tilted his head indicating Guilty Spark.

"Do we have to?" Cortana whined.

"Yes, he might be useful."

John heard two Elites behind him talking to each other, when he turned around they stopped talking and looked at him.

"Chief." Miranda said. "Let's go."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll bring my ship down there; maybe we can drive them away." Arbiter said.

The Elites all filed out of the room and headed towards their ships.

Miranda turned to leave the bridge, John, the other Spartans, Johnson, Dr.Halsey and Guilty Spark followed.

"Rocalee we weren't expecting you to have all of your fleet to come." Cortana said.

"You said you wanted to drive away the Brute ships, so that's what we're doing."

"Cortana." Miranda said.

"Yes?"

"Give me an ETA to the Ark."

"5 minutes."

"Alright." Miranda turned to John. "Take your Spartans and some ODSTs; hard drop."

"Yes ma'am"

John saluted, left the bridge and explained to his Spartans the plan.

"Alright, I haven't been in an HEV in awhile." Fred said.

"We have." Cortana said.

"Oh?"

"On Delta Halo."

"Alright let's go." John said.

"I'm going to ride in a pod." Arbiter said.

"Well at least bring some Sangheili with you." The Spec Ops Commander said.

Arbiter nodded.

"And I'll come with you."

Arbiter walked over to a small weapons rack, grabbed an Energy Sword and a Plasma Rifle. "Where are the new weapons?"

"Over there." The Spec Ops Commander pointed to a weapons rack on the other side of the room.

"Good."

"Why?"

Arbiter walked over to the new weapons, the Spec Ops Commander followed. "We're going to need someone to watch our backs. I was planning on giving whoever was this." Arbiter picked up one of the weapons and examined it. "But I can't decide who, we need someone who is good, who is quiet, and who can make sure no enemies sneak up on us."

The Spec Ops Commander smiled. "It may not be just one Sangheili, but I know just the two."

Arbiter grabbed another one of the weapons and handed them to the Spec Ops Commander. "Go, tell them their mission and make sure they are in active camouflage when they land."

The Spec Ops Commander nodded, grabbed two more of the new weapons and walked out of the room.

John felt the HEV hit the ground; he kicked open the hatch, scanned the area with his Battle Rifle and then grabbed his two SMGs. He took a moment to look around the area; they weren't under fire for now.

The other HEVs landed just as a small group of Brutes came to see what was making all of the noise.

"Well, they have the Ark under their control; they just don't know how to use it yet." Cortana reported.

John nodded and fired his Battle Rifle. "Blue Two take-"

"Way ahead of you Blue One."

"Blue Three, Four take out those turrets on the other side."

Two acknowledgement lights blinked on John's heads-up-display.

"Blue Five there are some Jackals with Beam Rifles-"

"Already taken care of."

John continued to shoot the incoming Brutes, the ODSTs did the same.

"LZ clear Sergeant." Cortana said over the COM

"Roger that we're on our way."

"The Elite ships are launching pods that are inbound on our position, I recommend getting under those trees over there." Cortana suggested.

John nodded. "Everyone get into the forest, the Elites are sending in pods."

Everyone ran for cover as 15 pods landed.

"It's raining Elites." One of the Helljumpers laughed.

Arbiter pushed open his pod and walked over to John. "We're sending more pods to different areas of the city to try to eliminate the Brute camps."

John nodded.

"Pelican inbound." Cortana said.

John looked up, a Pelican was descending the Monitor was floating beside it; along with a few Sentinels.

"I didn't know there were still Sentinels." Cortana said.

"We decided to keep them on my ship." Arbiter said.

The Pelican dropped off a few marines then sped out of the area.

Guilty Spark floated over to Arbiter and John. "I've never seen so many Reclaimers at once."

John shook his head.

"This way." Guilty Spark said.

"Alright, everyone follow the Monitor and his Sentinels, they'll help us." Cortana announced over the COM.

Guilty Spark started floating towards the center of the park; everyone did what they could to keep up. "Oh my."

John walked up to the clearing to see what he was talking about to see a group of Brutes, Jackals and Drones. The Sentinels fired, so did the rest of the group.

"The Ark isn't much further, let us continue." Said Guilty Spark.

"Brings back old memories doesn't it?" Cortana said to John.

"Don't remind me, I'm holding myself back from shooting him and his Sentinels."

Cortana laughed.

John heard what sounded like a gasping sound from the Monitor. "What has happened?"

"What do you mean?" Arbiter asked.

The Monitor didn't answer.

John understood what Guilty Spark meant once the group reached the clearing.

There was a group of Brutes standing near the Ark; also looking surprised.

Once they spotted the Elites, Spartans, ODSTs and marines they fired their Brute Shots.

John saw one fall, looked back to see who fired the shot, but couldn't find who had the Sniper Rifle.

_Linda_. John thought.

Another Brute fell from a second Sniper Rifle shot. The Brutes looked around in confusion. Two more shots were fired and two more Brutes fell. The Sentinels fired and so did everyone else; the battle was over in less than 2 minutes.

"Good job Blue Five." John said on a private COM channel with Linda.

"Thanks."

Blue Five then revealed herself, to John's surprise she was laying on her stomach at least 20 feet away from them.

John looked for the Monitor; he was floating around the Ark frantically.

"This is the Ark?" Arbiter asked.

"I guess so." Cortana answered.

"What has happened to the Ark? It was built to survive anything." Guilty Spark said in panic.

"Everything except time." Cortana said.

"How bad is the damage?" John asked.

Guilty Spark looked at him. "It should still function."

John nodded.

"We will have to make a few small repairs, but it seems that some of the pieces are missing, this just won't do." The Monitor said returning to inspecting the Ark.

John heard a rustling in one of the bushes; he knew that it wasn't wind. He walked over to the bush to see two figures standing in front of him.

John gripped the trigger of his Battle Rifle. "Show yourselves."

Two black armored Elites revealed themselves.

John lowered his Battle Rifle. "What are you doing?"

One of them stepped forward. "Arbiter told us to watch the perimeter."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Nominee." The one in front said.

The other stepped forward. "And I'm Numinee"

"We're twins." Nominee said.

John glanced at the weapons they both were holding, they looked like Plasma Rifles, but they were dark purple.

"These weapons are new; from what we were told this is the first time they have been used in battle." Numinee said

John nodded. "You two look familiar."

They looked at each other, smiled and looked back at John. "We were the ones that you looked at when we were talking on the Cairo." Nominee said.

"Interesting, I'm never seen twin Elites, what are your first names?" Cortana asked.

"Tuk." Nominee said.

"And Tek." Numinee said.

"Hmmm."

"I see you have met our guards." The Spec Ops Commander said walking next to John. "How are the new weapons?"

Numinee inspected one of his weapons before answering. "Pretty good, much better than the other Plasma Rifles."

The Spec Ops Commander nodded. "I suggest you two get back into active camouflage before any Jiralhanae arrive and see you."

"Yes Commander." They both said in unison as they both started to disappear.

John and the Spec Ops Commander walked over to Arbiter who was watching Guilty Spark.

"Pods inbound!" Cortana reported.

"Since when do Brutes ride in pods?" John asked as he ran towards the forest.

"Now why would you think I'm a Brute?" Rocalee laughed.

"Sorry Rocalee, you didn't say anything." Cortana said.

"That's alright; this is the second time this has happened to me."

John looked at Blue Two; he knew that Rocalee had been referring to her.

Rocalee's pods along with a few others landed a few feet from the Ark.

"You should be careful," Arbiter said to Rocalee moving a hand towards the Ark. "you don't want to damage the Ark anymore than it already is."

Rocalee shrugged. "Well we didn't so no worries."

Arbiter shook his head and smiled.

Rocalee turned to the Ark. "So this is it, the fate of the universe."

"Well, what's left of it." Cortana said.

Guilty Spark floated over to Rocalee, Arbiter, the Spec Ops Commander and John. "Please follow me."

The group followed the Monitor to the center of the Ark.

"So what do you call this?" Rocalee asked looking at John.

"Stonehenge."

"Interesting name Reclaimer." Guilty Spark said.

"Alright Oracle, what is it you wanted?" Arbiter asked.

Guilty Spark concentrated for a moment, the center stones glowed and then there were holopanels all around.

"We need to retrieve the key." Guilty Spark said.

"And where's that?" Cortana asked.

"Below where you are standing."

John knelt and dug a small hole in the ground to see a layer of rock with detailed designs covering it.

"Digging it up might take too long." Cortana said.

John stood. "Everyone get clear."

Arbiter and the others stepped back as John triggered two frag grenades and threw them near the hole he had dug. The grenades detonated, revealing more rock.

"Careful Reclaimer!" Guilty Spark yelled.

John walked up to the rock. "Open it." He told the Monitor.

Guilty Spark floated over to one of the holopanels, the ground started shaking as the rock moved to the side, some of the grass fell into the blackness below. John walked up to it and turned on his exterior flashlight.

"There seems to be a ramp." Cortana said.

John turned to the Monitor. "Are there any lights along the way?"

"Of course, now follow me."

Guilty Spark started down the long hallway.

John turned to his Spartans and the rest of the group. "Stay here and make sure no enemies get in behind us. Blue Two you're in charge until we get back."

Four acknowledge lights blinked on John's HUD. John turned to Arbiter, the Spec Ops Commander and Rocalee. "Let's go."

They nodded and the group started down the ramp into the dark room.

"I thought you said there were lights in here." Cortana said.

Lights then illuminated the entire hall.

"Nevermind." Cortana sighed.

Rocalee let out a huff of amusement.

John noticed that the ceiling was getting higher and the hall was getting wider as they went along until they came to a large door.

The Monitor stopped in front of what looked like control panel.

"This door was designed to be able to withstand the Flood if they ever got to this planet." Guilty Spark informed them.

The door opened from the middle revealing a huge room had holopanels everywhere. The walls were decorated with symbols that looked similar to the ones that John had seen on Halo; there was so much detail within on square foot. In the center of the room there was what looked like a blue barrier surrounding something that was floating a few feet above the floor; it remind John of what had been holding the Index on the first Halo.

The Monitor floated to the center of the room with John, Arbiter, Rocalee and the Spec Ops Commander close behind.

Curiosity got the better of John when he went to touch the barrier, as soon as his fingers touched it his hand bounced backward.

"How do we lower the shield?" Arbiter asked.

"One moment." Guilty Spark said as he floated to the other side of the room to a control panel.

As soon as he reached the panel the barrier disappeared.

The Monitor returned to the group. "You may now remove the key Reclaimer."

John took a couple of steps forward as a T shaped object rose from the center of the cylindrical shape tube. John grabbed it; it looked a lot like the Index found on Halo, but a very dark blue.

The Monitor hovered in front of John.

John looked at Guilty Spark. "Are you going to take it from me again?"

Guilty Spark laughed. "If there were Flood on this planet then I would, but since there is no immediate danger I don't see why you can't hold it Reclaimer."

John looked back down at the key. "Is it possible for this thing to be destroyed?"

"Yes, but it would cause a very bright flash of light that would cause whoever had attempted to destroy it to be thrown backward very far." The Monitor answered.

"But it would be destroyed?"

"Of course."

"Alright." John turned to Arbiter and the others. "Take the Monitor out of here, far enough so he won't see what I'm doing."

Arbiter sighed. "Alright, Oracle, come with us."

"Reclaimer aren't you coming? "

"I want to look around a little first." John said.

"Very well."

Arbiter, the Spec Ops Commander, Rocalee and Guilty Spark started walking out of the room and back to the surface.

John sighed as the door closed.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Cortana asked.

John didn't answer. He put the key down, walked a few paces away from it and grabbed his Battle Rifle.

"Chief no, you heard the Monitor, you could get yourself killed."

John closed his eyes for a minute, reopened them and prepared to fire.

"Chief no don't-"

Before Cortana could finish John fired at the key and as the Monitor had said, there was a blinding flash of light, John felt himself fly backwards into a wall; all he could see was blackness.

"Why is it taking them so long?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe the hallway is longer then the Monitor had said it was." Fred said.

"What if there's something down there?"

"Kelly relax, and stop pacing."

Kelly looked at Fred. "I am relaxed, I'm just worried about John."

"Why? He's always come through the worst of things."

"I know, but something doesn't feel right, I'm going down there."

Kelly started for the hatch, it opened before she got there. Arbiter, Rocalee, the Spec Ops Commander and the Monitor came up the ramp.

"Where's John?" Fred asked.

"Still down there, there was something he wanted to do, without the Oracle." Arbiter answered.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"I can't say with the Oracle being around, but he should be here soon."

Kelly ran down the ramp and down the hall, Fred, Will, Rocalee and the Spec Ops Commander ran after her.

_Something's wrong, I know there is._ Kelly mused as she ran down the hallway.

Kelly and the rest of the group stopped at the large door.

_If only I knew how to get this door open._

The door suddenly opened after Kelly thought about opening it.

_Strange, I didn't do __anything. _

Kelly and the others looked around the room to find John lying of the floor; his Battle Rifle was near what looked like bits of broken glass, but far from where John was.

Kelly ran to John, knelt beside him and checked his vitals signs. "He's unconscious, but he'll be okay and he should be up in a little while."

"I still don't understand, what did he do?" Fred asked.

Arbiter walked over to the shards of the key. "He destroyed the key to the Ark."

Rocalee picked up the Battle Rifle and examined it. "It looks like there's some blood on it."

Kelly stood and walked over to Rocalee. "Let me see."

Rocalee showed her the Battle Rifle and she sighed.

Arbiter walked over to John. "We should get him out of here."

"Hold on, I want to collect some of the shards from the key." Fred said.

"Why?" Asked Rocalee.

Fred picked up a few pieces of the key. "Because I know Dr.Halsey will want to see these."

Kelly grabbed John and put him on her shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"You did the right thing John, no matter how much Cortana says you shouldn't have."

"I know. But where am I?"

"I can't really tell you."

"Am I dead?"

"No, just unconscious."

John nodded. "Something didn't feel right when I destroyed the key."

"I've seen the future, and if you didn't, the universe would have turned into." Sam waved his hand and a picture of Earth appeared in front of the two of them. "This." The picture of Earth changed to what looked like a planet that the Covenant had glassed.

"The Brutes glassed Earth?" John asked.

Sam shook his head. "No."

The picture changed again, this time showing the whole galaxy including Covenant planets all the same color.

"They would have captured the key and activated the Ark." John said.

Sam nodded. "That's why I'm here, to show you the future, and help you to stop it."

"Why me?"

Sam laughed. "Because you are the only one who can do this."

"The_ only_ one?"

"Well, you're the most important to the survival of all life in the universe. I know big pressure."

John nodded and glanced at the picture again.

"Well John, time for you to go."

John looked at Sam. "Something tells me I'll be seeing you again soon."

Sam smiled. "Of course."

John's vision was blurry when he opened his eyes, all he could see was a green figure kneeling in front of him.

"John can you hear me? John?"

John closed his eyes for a second to get rid of the blurriness.

"John are you alright?"

John moaned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

John opened his eyes again, he could see a bit better, he was able to see that Kelly was in front to him, and Fred and Will were behind her.

"Hey, time to wake up." Kelly said.

John moaned again as he attempted to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" Fred asked.

"Bit of a headache, a little disoriented, otherwise just fine."

"That's what we had thought but look at your arm." Fred said turning his head to John's right arm.

John looked at his arm, it was stained with blood. "Oh, I didn't notice."

Kelly stood and helped John to stand.

"How long have I been out?" John asked.

"Plus the time you were down in the room with the key it's been about 4 ½ hours."

"I'm guessing you set up camp in the woods around the Ark?"

Kelly nodded.

"Where's my helmet?"

"Turn around and look down." Will said.

John did as Will has said; his helmet was next to a folded up survival blanket that he guessed had been what Kelly and the others had put his head on. John picked up his helmet and put it on.

"Where's Cortana?"

"It took us awhile but we managed to get her out of your head. We put her in the Ark, she was ok for the first few minutes then she got bored and made Arbiter put her in his armor."

"Where's-"

"Good to see you're awake." Arbiter said.

"You should have listened to me Chief." Cortana said.

"I had to."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you what I saw."

"Oh, let me guess you saw Sam again?"

John looked away and slightly nodded.

"Alright, we should get back to the Ark, how does your arm feel?"

John rubbed his arm. "It feels like there's biofoam but there's none of that coppery taste."

"So it does work for Humans." Arbiter whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Arbiter smiled. "Our version of biofoam."

John suddenly felt uncomfortable, maybe it was because the fact he had alien medicine in him.

"Don't worry Chief, it's completely safe." Cortana said as though she had read his mind.

"I'll trust you."

"We should get back to the Ark, there's been a lot of chatter on the Brute's Battle Net, they're getting ready to attack our camp and capture the Ark."

"Mayday! Mayday! Drop - - - 289 taking heavy fire from what looks like a ---. No wait! There's 3 of them! I repeat there's 3-"The COM was cut off before the pilot had been able to say what had hit them.

"Why does something give me a bad feeling about whatever just attacked that Pelican?" Cortana said.

John thought for a minute, the only really bad things that the Brutes could use in the city that could do a lot of damage were-

"Let's get back to the Ark, and quickly." Cortana suggested, the tone of her voice worried John.

John and the others followed the path out of the woods until they came back to Stonehenge. The Monitor was doing nothing but floating around the stones and occasionally stopping to say "hello" to the marines as he went by them.

John heard a sudden scream as an ODST fell to the ground.

"Snipers!" A marine yelled.

John picked up a few grenades and a Battle Rifle that had been lying on the ground and tried to find where the Jackals were hidden.

John opened a private COM channel with Linda. "Blue Five, try to find those Snipers."

A blue acknowledgement light blinked on John's HUD.

"Chief, they're here." Cortana said.

As soon as she finished large groups of Brutes, Jackals and Drones entered the park.

"Numinee get down!"

Numinee ducked as his brother tossed a grenade and stuck it to a Jiralhanae.

"Nominee, Numinee there's a squad of Kig-Yar that's moving to our left flank, take them out." The Spec Ops Commander said over the COM.

"Yes Commander."

"Nominee, we need to separate them so they will end up shooting at each other." Numinee whispered to Nominee.

Nominee nodded.

Numinee drew his Energy Sword and ran towards the center of the Kig-Yar group.

The Kig-Yar put their shields together as one, but seeing a Sangheili running at them with a Sword made them make a path for Numinee as he ran through them.

Nominee's turn. Nominee triggered a Plasma grenade and tossed it into where Numinee had made the gap between the squad. The blast killed half of them; Numinee ran through again, this time hitting the remaining Kig-Yar in the back with his Sword.

"Good job, brother." Numinee said to Nominee drawing back his Sword and taking out his Sangheili Plasma Rifles.

"You too."

The two of them smiled, they both knew that they were a deadly pair of Sangheili.

Rocalee tossed a few more grenades. His shields were down; he was vulnerable until he got to cover.

A hot and sharp pain passed threw Rocalee's body, dark purple blood spilled from the wound. He fell to the ground, blurriness filled his vision and images of his father and brother appeared. His father, Rozmalee was a Councilor, recently murdered by the Jiralhanae and his younger brother Rovoalee was part of the Special Operations Forces; he wondered if he was still alive.

A new feeling rushed through Rocalee, it was anger.

He stood, thrusted his mandibles outward, lashed out his Sword and charged at the Kig-Yar.

The Kig-Yar dropped its Beam Rifle and ran. Rocalee jumped and nearly chopped off the Kig-Yar's head.

The anger disappeared and the pain took over again. Rocalee winced, dropped his Sword, clutched his side and fell on his knees.

Rocalee looked up at the sky.

_Forerunners, end this pain, let me die, let me be at peace._

The ground started shaking and John looked up to see 3 Scarabs.

_That's what brought down the Dropship._

The Spartans, Elites, ODSTs and marines had managed to kill so many Brutes that they were retreating, but that small victory was about to be lost.

"Unless you have a death wish, or you're confident that Sam is going to save you, run!" Cortana yelled.

The Scarab in the center of the group prepared to fire. As it started to fire the other two Scarabs turned and fired at the center Scarab, destroying it.

"Huh." Cortana said in amusement.

John heard a loud screaming sound pass over his as a small group of LongSwords flew over them and fired a small salvo of missiles. The Scarabs fired but missed, soon the missiles hit them and they exploded.

"Thanks, Major." Cortana said over the COM.

"No problem Cortana, we'll stay on station if there's anymore trouble."

"Master Chief?" Admiral Hood's voice said over the COM.

"Sir?"

"I know the Brutes have been hitting you hard so the ONI and I have come to a decision let you destroy the Ark."

John paused for a moment, waiting for the Admiral to speak again.

"I've contacted my ship; they're bringing one of the bombs down." Arbiter cut in.

"Alright, good luck."'

The Admiral cut off the COM.

"Where are we going to put it?" Cortana asked.

John looked around the Ark. "Underground."

A few minutes later a Phantom dropped off a bomb and three Hunters. There was something different about these Hunters; it took John a second to realize that they didn't have Fuel Rod guns.

The lead Hunter walked up to Arbiter and started speaking in its language.

John's translating systems played what the Hunter was saying.

"Where do you want us to bring it?"

"Down there." Arbiter pointed to the hatch that lead to where the key had been.

The Hunter nodded and started grunting at the other two. "You heard him, let's go."

Each of the Hunters picked up one of the large spikes on the bomb and started down the ramp.

John, the other Spartans, Arbiter, the Spec Ops Commander, Numinee and Nominee followed the hunters down the ramp until they reached the large doors.

"Uh, Chief, we've got a problem." Cortana said.

"What?"

"There's more Brutes inbound."

John sighed. "Someone's going to have to stay and keep the Brutes away from the bomb."

"I will." Said a voice from the back of the group.

Everyone turned to see who had volunteered. Rocalee.

"No." Arbiter said.

Rocalee slowly walked up to Arbiter; limping. "I'm injured anyway." Rocalee showed Arbiter where he had been shot.

Arbiter winced and looked away. "Alright."

Arbiter looked back up at Rocalee and squeezed his hand for a moment.

The Spec Ops Commander walked up to Rocalee and did the same.

Rocalee was fighting back tears but managed to smile. "Don't worry about me, all of you get of here. And tell my fleet their Commander will not be returning"

Arbiter and the Spec Ops Commander reluctantly started back up the ramp. Everyone else but John followed. Rocalee suddenly reminded John of someone, he couldn't pin it. After a moment of thinking John remembered. Sam.

"You should get going, the longer you stay the worse." Rocalee said at last.

John turned around and started back up the ramp. He paused and looked back at Rocalee. "Goodbye."

John didn't understand why he was feeling bad about leaving what was once an enemy behind. Was it because he was an ally? John didn't want to think about it.

"Hang on everyone." The pilot of the Pelican said.

The Pelican slowed down and landed in a docking bay on the _Augusta_.

"Reclaimer, is something troubling you?" Guilty Spark asked John.

"No."

"Oh."

After the airlock shut John looked out of the bay windows. A comrade was down their, about to die, it didn't feel right.

Rocalee put his hand on the bomb's detonator and it blinked.

One minute, he could hold them off that long, but the Jiralhanae didn't seem to be coming.

_Since this is my last minute I might as well look around._

Rocalee walked over to the controls for the door, the symbols looked familiar. He pressed a few of the holographic symbols and the door opened, showing where the key had once been and the holopanels that were lining the walls. Rocalee gathered up his strength and pushed the bomb into the shadows outside of the door. Rocalee stepped into the room and the doors shut behind him. Rocalee then realized that he was panting, had such a small task taken that much out of him?

Through the large doors Rocalee could hear the bomb's timer was about to hit zero.

A sudden wind nearly caused Rocalee to fall. He looked up to see what looked like a Human.

"_You will not die the same way I did."_ It said in Rocalee's head.

As the bomb went off Rocalee asked, "Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**This Chapter is mostly about Sam and how he came to where he is now. **

Chapter 8: Dead, But Alive

"Goodbye." John said as the doors shut, Sam had barely heard it.

Sam sighed, his chance at really being able to fight against the Covenant was about to end. He knew he'd never see John, Kelly or Dr.Halsey again.

A countdown timer turned on Sam's HUD, 3 minutes, it didn't seem like long, but he knew that it would be.

A squad of the small creatures ran through the door. Sam greeted them with a few MA5B bullets each in the head.

_2:00_

More and more of the small creatures tried to kill Sam, but just like the wave before them; failed.

_0:35_

A single minute felt like it lasted forever.

As Sam reloaded his MA5B one of the tall creatures came into the room. It growled and fired at Sam. Sam managed to dodge all of the shots.

_How many bullets does it take to kill one of these things? _

Sam got closer to the creature, tripped it and as John had done, fired what was left of his clip into the alien's mouth.

Sam clutched his side.

_0:03_

Sam wonder if John and Kelly had made it out by now, he hoped that they did.

_0:01_

This was it.

_0:00_

The bombs exploded and Sam flew forward into the purple wall.

Sam hit the ground. Was he still alive? Sam struggled to open his eyes, all he could see was a white room with a creature standing near him. Sam stood and looked at creature, it looked Human, yet there were some things that were different that Sam couldn't pin. It was taller than a normal Human. It was wearing robes that were an odd shade of gold and white. It wore a hood that's shadow hid the creature's face. It reminded Sam of an AI he had seen recently.

"Welcome." The creature said at last, it's voice was calm and relaxed, as though it had known Sam and wasn't afraid.

"Who and what are you?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Usumir, I was sent to be your guide."

Sam looked at the creature for a long moment; it had introduced itself, so it couldn't be hostile.

"That doesn't completely answer my question, what are you?"

"I am what the Covenant is ultimately trying to become."

Sam tilted his head.

"I will explain all of that later, we have time. But I am a Forerunner."

"Alright, where am I?"

The creature held out a hand. "Come with me my friend, it will be easier to explain."

Sam hesitated, but the creature started walking away.

"Wait." Sam said.

The creature stopped and turned to face Sam.

As soon as Sam caught up with the creature it waved an arm.

Large pillars lined the area, at the end was a door, the largest one Sam had ever seen.

The creature started walking towards the door. "This way please."

"So your name is Usumir?" Sam asked.

Usumir nodded.

"Well, if you were wondering I'm-"

Usumir held up a hand to silence Sam. "I already know who you are, but who you _really_ are is yet to be decided."

The two of them stopped a few paces in front of the door as it opened. Behind the door was a place Sam thought was beyond imagination. The room looked at though it was 10 kilometers wide. Though with as big as it was, very few people were actually in the room.

Usumir held up a hand and one of the beings in the room walked over to them.

As the person got closer Sam was able to tell that is was Human.

"Usumir."

Sam recognized the voice; it was SPARTAN -162, Aliera.

"Aliera?" Sam asked in surprise.

Aliera had been the unit's best pilot; she had recently died from the augmentations, along with most of the other Spartans.

"Good to see you too Sam."

"Aliera, I'd like you to help Sam get to know this place, and be reunited with his other comrades." Usumir said.

"And what about our mission?"

"I will teach him that, everything else I leave to you and the others, good luck."

Usumir bowed slighty and disappeared.

Sam turned to Aliera, "Our mission?"

Aliera smiled, "You'll learn."

_Why do I feel so nervous?_

Usumee took a few long and deep breaths.

_Just stay calm, they won't hurt me unless I give them reason to._

Usumee was the Ossua, or the "Mouth of the Prophets" it was his job to make peace with any races the Covenant came in contact with. But now he had to make sure that the Humans would allow peace between the Sangheili, Lekgolo and Unggoy.

Usumee had been named after one of the Forerunners, Usumir.

Usumee and his Honor Guards walked down a long hallway behind a Human marine.

_What are their military leaders called? Office of Naval Intelligence, yes that's it. And what is this city called again? Sydney. What an odd name._

Usumee spotted two Humans standing next to a door, they didn't move at all.

_The Human version of Honor Guards, interesting._

The Human that had been leading Usumee looked a bit nervous around the two marines next to the door, he wasn't sure why

The double doors parted as the group drew closer. The Human marine stopped just inside the door and put his right hand on his forehead at a slight slant then walked back to the left side of the room.

The room was full of Humans that were sitting at a crescent shaped table. Usumee felt nervous again.

"Welcome." One of the Humans said, Usumee looked for the one who had been speaking, the one in the center.

Unsure of how Humans in the service greeted each other Usumee decided to bow on one knee,"Noble members of the Office of Naval Intelligence, I am D'Dey Usumee."

That earned him mumbling from of the Humans.

"Quiet Colonel. Usumee, I am Major General Nicolas Strauss, you may stand."

Usumee gave a slight nod and stood.

"Look at you General, you can make anyone or thing do anything."

Usumee looked at who had shouted to the General, "What do you mean?"

_I shouldn't have said that._

"I mean that you spilt-chinned freaks act so helpless when you've been betrayed."

"Colonel." The General said in a deep voice.

Usumee didn't realize that he was making a fist until he saw a look of nervousness on the General's face.

Usumee took a deep breath to let the anger dim, "We are not helpless, we only wish for peace."

"Peace! You mean to tell me that after killing Human for sport for over 30 years and now getting kicked out you are expecting peace?" The Colonel yelled as he made a fist and struck the table.

Usumee could feel his Guards gripping their spears and growling.

The General stood, "That's quite enough Colonel!" The General sat and inhaled deeply,"I now ask that you leave this meeting Colonel."

Usumee looked back at the Colonel, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out; instead the Colonel stood and stormed towards the door, "Trusting these freaks," the Colonel pointed to Usumee, "is worse than the entire Human race being eliminated."

The Colonel the exited the room; there was silence until the General spoke.

"Please don't take any of what the Colonel said as offence."

Usumee allowed himself to smile. "I have been insulted heavier than that before."

The General nodded. "Now, about peace."

32 years, it didn't seem like much, living with his ancestors, Spartans and saving Spartans was what made the years fly by. Sam had saved John so many times that he had lost count. Now, he was saving one of John's friends.

The tall creature stared at him for a moment until it finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

Sam smiled, "_I'm here to save you_."

"Why?"

"_I'll explain it on the way._"

The large room shook and some of the walls collapsed.

_So much for being able to withstand the Flood._

The creature braced itself along the wall as rocks began falling from the ceiling.

"_Why haven't I died yet?"_

"_As I said, you won't die the same way I did._"

The creature turned to Sam, "You can hear my thoughts? Who are you?"

Sam smiled again, "I wouldn't call it "hearing' your thoughts, but call it what you want."

"You haven't answered my question, who are you?"

"My name is Sam; I was part of the SPARTAN II program."

The creature grunted again and clutched its side. "I'm not going to make it."

Sam handed the creature a vial filled with a special medicine that Usumir had given him a few years ago.

The creature took the vial and looked at it for a moment.

"Pour it on your wound, it will eliminate the pain and stop the bleeding."

The creature opened the vial and dumped all of the liquid onto its side.

A minute later the creature looked at Sam. "Thank you."

Sam nodded, "Let's keep going."

"How am I going to be able to get back to my ship? They'll shoot me down."

Sam laughed, "You're not going back to your ship right away."

The creature tilted its head quizzically.

"There's a base in the city that you'll be able to go to."

_That went well._

Usumee and his Honor Guards followed a Human marine back out of the large building.

_Even though that went well, I'm still uncomfortable about what that Colonel said._

Usumee and his Sangheili stepped into the Phantom's gravity lift and if headed back towards the _Sangheili's Pride_.

_I wonder what was wrong with the Colonel, he didn't seem too happy about the idea of there being peace between the Humans, Sangheili, Lekgolo and Unggoy. Yet the General and the others were the exact opposite, that Colonel is up to something, I can feel it._

Usumee pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind, that wasn't important.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that Sheila, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

Sheila laughed. "Oh come on bro."

"Hey, I'm a Corporal, you're a lieutenant."

"So?"

Wyatt smacked his forehead, "I mean that you should listen to me because I outrank you."

Sheila padded Wyatt's shoulder. "How come you didn't tell the Master Chief that you and I are siblings?"

Wyatt shrugged." I don't know, I guess it just slipped my mind."

Sheila laughed and smacked Wyatt's shoulder again, hard enough that it winded him. "I saw that look on your face when you saw me leading him to the bridge; you didn't want to say your last name, so you just said 'Corporal Wyatt'."

Wyatt coughed. "Your point is?"

"I only want to know why you didn't tell the Master Chief that your last name is 'Andrews'."

"Tell who that their last name is Andrews?" Someone from the outside of the tent asked.

Wyatt and Sheila both snapped to attention and saluted as the Master Chief entered the tent.

"At ease."

"What were you two saying?" Cortana asked.

Sheila looked at Wyatt and nudged his shoulder. "Tell him."

"Sir, I had forgotten to say that my name is Wyatt _Andrews_, and that Sheila is my younger sister, sir."

"That explains a bit." Cortana muttered to the Master Chief.

The Master Chief shook his head and exited the tent.

"See?" Sheila said shoving Wyatt again. "Was it really that hard?"

"No." Wyatt murmured rubbing his shoulder.

"Hawk 3 and 4 take flanking positions."

"Roger Hawk 1."

"Hawk 2, get below."

"Hawk 2 moving below."

"Sir, shouldn't we form a 'V'?"

"Good idea Hawk 5. Everyone form up in a 'V'."

Major Aidan Miller sighed; this was going to be a tough battle, he and his team had never taken on a Covenant carrier by themselves. Aidan watched as he team steered their LongSword fighters in a "V".

"Is everyone in formation?"

"I think so Major." Hawk 2 responded.

"Alright team; let's go blow up these Brute son-of-a-bitches."

"Yes sir!"

_Something gives me that odd feeling that this is going to be a hard battle, and not all of us will survive._

Aidan and his team had been together for 3 years, the unit had started out with 45 LongSwords, now there were only 25. The team had taken the heaviest beating in the last week than they had in 3 years.

The group approached a Covenant ship, it didn't move as they drew closer.

"Sir."

An AI appeared on a small pedestal in between Aidan and his co-pilot.

"What is it Vlad?"

"The Brute ship doesn't seem to want to destroy us at the moment."

"I already know that."

"Well, the ship's captain is talking to someone, a Prophet."

Aidan sat up straighter. "A Prophet! I thought they were all dead!"

Vlad shook his head. "No, a few of the minor Prophets have come to power."

"Names?"

"One moment. The three new Prophets' names are: Respect, Doubt and Grief."

"Interesting, tell this to the ONI."

"I would but the ship is getting ready to go somewhere, I'm not sure where though."

"You mean they're getting ready to enter Slipspace?"

Vlad nodded.

Aidan keyed the COM, "Everyone, that ship is going to jump, and we're going to follow it."

"Do we know where it's heading?" Hawk 3 asked.

"No, that's why we're following it."

The Brute ships' bow started to glow and it started heading into the circle.

"Everyone get next to it, hurry."

Aidan's fighter's engines kicked on and the LongSword sped to the next of the ship, so did the rest of the team.

A second later Aidan and the rest of his unit were in Slipspace behind the Brute ship.

Before he knew it the Brute ship had exited Slipspace and steered towards an object.

"Vlad, what is that?"

"Give me a minute sir."

Vlad paused and concentrated for a moment. "That sir is a Halo."

Wyatt didn't know that a Carbine round had gone through his shoulder until blood spilled onto the ground. He reached for the biofoam in his pocket with a shaking hand but dropped it on the ground a few inches out of his reach

He wanted to scream for a medic; but that was the problem, the ones in the area were all dead.

A one of the Spartans noticed Wyatt, turned its head slightly to the others and walked over to Wyatt. The Spartan picked up the bottle of biofoam, knelt in front of Wyatt and inserted the nozzle into Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt winced, the biofoam stung, but he knew that it would save his life. The Spartan took out an adhesive bandage and put it on the wound on Wyatt's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"I owe you." The Spartan said as he stood.

The Spartan held out a hand to Wyatt, and helped him to stand.

"I'll have Cortana call in a Pelican to get you out of here."

"No," Wyatt said.

The Spartan looked at him curiously.

Wyatt picked up his Battle Rifle, "I can fight."

"_It's a shame everyone can't learn how to use this ability."_

"_And they shouldn't, it's dangerous."_

"_Why?"_

"_If it were to fall into the wrong hands; think about it."_

The creature sighed and shook it's head. "It would be nice, but you're right."

Sam nodded and looked off into the distance. "This is the first time I've taken physical form in awhile."

"It's seems like fun, just coming and going as you please."

Sam looked at the creature and smiled. "It is, after you learn how."

Sam stood. "You ready?"

The creature struggled to it feet. "Yeah."

"Good, we're almost there."

"You think that they're still in the city?"

"They are."

The creature nodded.

"It's getting dark, we should hurry. And I have one more thing I want to teach you."

"Good luck my friend."

"Thank you, I wish you could stay." The creature said smiling.

"Me too."

"I'll remember that song."

Sam nodded. "Goodbye."

A small wind blew and Sam vanished.

"Oly, oly, oxen free."

John turned to face who had been singing; an orange armored Elite was standing there smiling.

"All out in the free, we're all free."

"Rocalee?"

**Author's Note:**

**I couldn't bring myself to kill Rocalee, so I found a way to bring him back. But I guess you all figured it was him awhile ago.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Beta Halo 

_For as long as they're all been calling me the wrong name, I still wonder why._

Pashko took a deep breath, it was the first time he had seen the Prophets in years.

_How am I going to explain this? _

Pashko kept walking towards the mausoleum.

_I need to relax; I need to think about something else, but how?_

Pashko entered the mausoleum, awaiting him were the Prophets of Honor, Trust and Conflict.

Pashko dropped to one knee and looked down. "Noble Hierarchs, I bring disappointing news."

The Prophet of Trust raised a hand. "Explain."

"Our Arbiter has been killed."

The Prophets suddenly looked curious.

"The Lekgolo have been tamed as well."

"How did the Arbiter die?" The Prophet of Conflict asked.

"We believe that he had fallen and one of the Lekgolo crushed him."

"You recovered the body?"

"Yes, a few of my Sangheili are bringing his body."

The Prophet of Honor moved his throne closer to Pashko. "You are to be rewarded for bringing back the body of the Arbiter."

Pashko looked up.

"What is it that you would like?" Trust asked him.

_This is hard, how can I decide?_

"I would like to go home."

The Prophets all looked at each for a moment then Honor spoke up, "Very well, you may return to your home."

Pashko stood, "Thank you Excellency."

Pashko turned and exited the mausoleum, as the doors shut he heard one of the Prophets whispering, "You know what to do."

* * *

The Prophet of Trust cleared his throat. "Today is a sad day; we have lost two of our greatest warriors. First, our Arbiter has been killed by the Lekgolo; second, Pashko 'Yarosavee died in an accident on his way home. In the midst of all of this grief I will tell you that the Lekgolo are tame and that Pashko 'Yarosavee will be remembered by means of a construct."

Trust inserted a small chip into a small pedestal on his throne and a construct appeared. It looked like a middle-aged Sangheili that wore dark orange armor.

"There will be many different forms of Pashko, different colors or armor but for now Pashko will look how he did when he died."

* * *

"That's it, that's all I know."

"Can you tell the story again?"

I turned to Oakamee. "Depends on if the Councilor wants me to."

"Please Councilor." An Unggoy begged.

Oakamee stood. "Go ahead, Pashko. I'll be in the other room speculating if the way that you died was really an accident."

I gave a low bow, so did the Unggoy and Sangheili that were in the room.

"I love this story." An Unggoy remarked.

"In life you must have been a great warrior." One of the Sangheili added.

I bowed again. "I am honored to hear that."

* * *

"How did you survive?"

"Remember what the Oracle said? About that room being able to withstand the parasite?"

"Yes. And?"

"Some of the walls collapsed, making a tunnel big enough to fit me and your friend Sam."

"Explain it again."

Rocalee shook his head. "If you insist."

* * *

"Good job Sam."

Sam nodded.

"But you should have stayed a little longer."

"And what?"

"Allow your friend to actually see you again."

"He has."

"I mean in person."

"And I thought that I wasn't allowed to do that." Sam pointed out.

"We didn't tell you that you couldn't, just that you shouldn't in most scenarios."

"Right."

"Well, you're going to be needed somewhere else for a few days."

"Where's that?"

Usumir handed Sam his special staff.

The staff was a mix between blue and white along the handle, the top was in the shape of a ring. The outside of the ring was grey; the inside was green, representing land and blue for the sea.

"Halo." Sam said, there was a slight tone of awe in his voice. "Who found this one?"

"The Covenant. A squad of LongSwords followed a ship when it went into Slipspace and to Halo."

Sam looked at his staff. "Which one?"

"02."

Sam nodded.

"I suggest you get over there."

"Alright, see you there. But, before I go, should I tell John?"

"I'll take care of that. And remember, if any of the Jiralhanae see you; tell them that you are a Forerunner."

"That's what I have been doing."

Sam griped his staff, hit the ground and disappeared.

* * *

"All I'll call what happened is 'salvation'."

"Salvation, interesting choice of a word for your little journey, but if that's what you want to call it go ahead." Cortana said.

Rocalee shook his head again.

"You seem pretty speechless, Chief."

John shrugged.

"Ugh, are you going through one of your little 'I'm not going to talk very much' phases again?"

John glared at Cortana.

Cortana put her palms up so they were facing John. "Okay, okay, if you want to continue to sulk about a friend who we thought was dead, by all means continue."

"I think it would be in your best interest to be quite, Cortana."

Cortana folded her arms. "Fine." There was a small flicker of light as Cortana's image disappeared. "Have it your way."

* * *

"You sure we have enough supplies?"

"We have enough food and water to last us about 11 days."

"All of us?"

Vlad nodded.

Aidan sat back in his chair. "You ready, Vladimir?"

"Yes sir. But I don't enjoy it when you call me 'Vladimir'."

"Get used to it."

Aidan pressed a few number keys on Vlad's pedestal and Vlad vanished. A small chip popped out of the pedestal, Aidan grabbed it and put the chip in its special sheath on his belt.

Aidan took a deep breath, grabbed his Battle Rifle and moved toward the open hatch at the back of his LongSword.

_It feels real, but artificial. I feel like I'm on Earth._

* * *

"It's a Human!"

Sam turned around. "Is that what you would say to a Forerunner?"

One of the creatures laughed, "Give us proof."

Sam held up his staff.

The creatures all bowed. "Forgive us, Holy One."

_As if I would, you nearly killed my friend, many times."_

Sam walked closer to one of the creatures and drew his blade.

The creatures stared at the blade in awe; it was over a meter long.

Sam brushed the blade across the creature's neck lightly. "I could come with you, or I could kill you and let you start The Journey, which would you prefer?"

The creature looked nervous, but didn't move. "We wish for you to come with us."

"Wrong answer."

Sam drove his blade into the creature's neck, nearly severing its head.

The creatures all looked afraid. "Please, Holy One, we mean you no harm."

Sam swung his blade again and again until all of the creatures were dead.

"_What are you doing Sam?"_

Sam turned around; Aliera was standing behind him in her black robes.

"Having fun, what's wrong with that?"

Aliera shook her. "You're supposed to be overseeing and helping out _only_ when needed here." Aliera pointed to the dead creatures. "Not killing everything that you want."

Sam sheathed his blade. "I hate these creatures, what do you expect me to do?"

Aliera walked closer to Sam and stared at him, most likely reading his mind.

"You still view the Brutes as 'creatures'," Aliera started. "As well as the other races that once made up the Covenant; why?"

Sam stared at her. "_Because."_

"_Why, Sam?"_

"_I hate them."_

"_Why do you hate the Elites? You saved one."_

"_It's just- you wouldn't understand, even if you read my mind."_

Aliera shook her head in disapproval.

"You should get going; Usumir will want to know where you are."

"Fine."

* * *

"Hey Levi, wait!"

Levi planted the backs of his hooves into the dirt as he skidded to a halt.

Levi recognized the voice, it was his older brother E'hy, or at least he thought it was. Had E'hy returned home before going to serve?

Levi turned around to face the Sangheili, it was E'hy, and he had come home before going to serve.

"E'hy!" Levi yelled as he ran up to his older brother.

Just before Levi was about to jump into his arms E'hy held up a hand to stop him. "I'm not just E'hy anymore, Levi."

Levi tilted his head.

"My name is now E'hy Rocalee, almost like our father, Rozmalee. "

Levi nodded.

"But it is good to see you again, brother."

"How long are you staying before you go into the service?"

"Not long, a few hours maybe."

Levi stared at E'hy's helmet. "Can I try that on?"

E'hy smiled and took off his helmet and handed it to Levi. Levi held it in his hands and looked at the blue metal. He brushed a hand over the top; it was cold but smoother than anything Levi had ever touched. The helmet looked like it was built for a runner, the back of the helmet formed into an almost spike. The sides looked almost like wings.

Levi put the helmet on; it was big, so big that it fell over his eyes.

E'hy chuckled.

"Someday," Levi said, "I'll join the Covenant too."

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes."

E'hy smiled. "It's going to be the last time I see Alusium again."

"Why? I thought that after a certain amount of years in the service you could come home for awhile."

The smile on E'hy's face faded. "What I'm about to tell you is forbidden. And you must promise me you won't tell anyone that I told you, alright?"

Levi nodded.

"Good. It's hard to explain, but the Covenant has a new enemy."

Levi's eyes widened. "What are they?"

"The race that we are now attacking are called 'Humans."

"Tell me more."

"They are filthy and vile creatures. They are scattered, divided and almost leaderless."

E'hy looked back at the city. "The first planet of theirs that we attacked was called 'Harvest"."

"'Harvest'" Levi reapeated.

E'hy turned to Levi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Levi. These creatures are weak and destroying them will be the easiest task that the Covenant had undertaken."

* * *

Levi Rovoalee rested his head on the window. "I hope E'hy is still alive."

"What do you mean?"

Rovoalee turned to his Sangheili. "He's my older brother, and a great friend."

The Sangheili all nodded.

Rovoalee examined his armor one more time.

_I wonder why I was transferred and given gold armor._

Rovoalee brushed a hand across the top if his golden helmet the same way he had when he had been holding his brothers' so many years ago.

Memories flooded Rovoalee's mind as he put the helmet on; unlike the first time he had put a helmet on; this one fit his head.

"Now, let us avenge the deaths of our brothers!"

Rovoalee spread his mandibles, activated his Energy Sword and roared.

The other Sangheili did the same with loud roars of anger.

Rovoalee held up his Sword "Let us not forget those who betrayed us and who have come to our aid. Let us honor those who have helped us and let us destroy those who lightly threw us aside. Let us cleanse the Universe of those who chose to not believe the truth. Let us destroy the Jiralhanae. Let us destroy them all!"

The Sangheili all raised a fist and roared again.

* * *

Long rivers that turned into high waterfalls. Grass that was green, long and blew softly in the refreshing wind. Trees that stood tall and strong. Waves that crashed on the edge of the ocean in a wonderful salty spray.

Sunsets of orange, purple and pink.

High cliffs, large rocks, hills of many and tall mountains.

Vast meadows, bright white snow, lush forests and dry deserts.

Once peaceful and untouched, all of the land had been stained with purple, red and blue blood. The ground had been littered with bodies. Tires had torn up the grass and disrupted the sand. The snow had changed from bright white to brown, purple, blue and red. Footprints of all the different races covered the ground. Death and destruction everywhere one looked.

All of this I had watched.

I sat on a cliff watching the sunset. My staff and sword on the ground next to me.

I had blocked off all psychic communication with everyone. I just wanted some time to myself, to think, to enjoy the beauty that the Forerunners had created. I had my knees bent and my arms around them holding them in place.

The wind felt refreshing as it blew onto my face.

It was odd, within a matter of days that I had gone from hating the Sangheili to trusting, respecting and liking them. The Unggoy I had no problem with since they were polite and funny. The Lekgolo, eh, I'm not even going to go there, but I trust like and respect them too.

Even with all of this, I wondered if I really counted as a ghost. I mean I had been able to take physical form, kill the Jiralhanae with my Sword and talk psychically. I was dead, but alive. Or was it salvation? Had the Forerunners preserved the dead Spartans just because we were Spartans? Was it because of what we had endured to attempt, no to _make _a difference for Humanity, to protect Humanity. Are we being rewarded for our service to Humanity?

Too many questions for now. But after 32 years I'd think I would have figured this entire thing out by now.

"_Yes you should have by now, Sam."_

"_Usumir? How did you-"_

"_Not now."_

"_Alright, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing, Sam."

I stood up and turned around, Usumir was right behind me.

"The other Spartans and Forerunners and I agree that you should take some rest. You've been fighting and protecting the other Spartans for four days without sleep or rest."

"I have rested; I was just before you came."

Usumir shook his head in disapproval, "You should know by now that that doesn't

count."

* * *

Arbiter stepped into the structure. The large wall was-

"Arbiter, are you okay?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"A Jiralhanae jumped out from the shadows and hit you in the back of the head; you've been out for over 45 units."

"I have?"

"You mean you don't remember anything?"

"All I remember is stepping into that large structure the structure."

The Spec Ops Commander huffed, he sounded worried. Arbiter wondered what exactly had happened, all he remembered was going on the side of the structure him and his Sangheili had been trying to capture.

The Spec Ops Commander offered a hand and helped Arbiter to his feet. Arbiter looked around, the Sangheili had managed to take the structure from the Jiralhanae; good.

"Any casualties?" Arbiter asked

"Only a few Sangheili were killed, otherwise we were successful."

Arbiter gave a nod of approval. "For only being here for 4 days we've made a lot of progress."

"Yes we have."

"Have you heard from the Chief or his Construct?"

"His Construct; yes."

"And?"

"They have set up another camp on a small island."

Arbiter nodded again. Things had been going well since they arrived. Two days ago, over 10 Constructs, Human and Sangheili had gotten together to come up with a plan on how to retrieve the Sacred Icon without releasing the parasite. While there they had met up with the Monitor of this Installation, 049 Languid Diode; giving them more allies in the fight for this Ring.

* * *

"_Interregnum, Interregnum, Interregnum."_

Oakamee shook his head; there was an odd presence in his mind.

Interregnum? He didn't understand. Why was whoever was in his mind saying this to him? Did they want him to announce something?

"Yes." Oakamee whispered to himself. "They do."

"Who does?" Pashko asked.

Oakamee turned to Pashko. "Have the Councilors assembled and I want to broadcast my announcement."

Pashko stood up straighter. "Councilor?"

"Just do it. Have everyone in the Council chamber in 5 units."

Pashko bowed. "Yes, Councilor."

_If this is what they want, then that is what they will get. _

* * *

Oakamee stepped up to the podium in the center of the Councilor chamber.

The large room was filled with Lekgolo, Sangheili and Unggoy, all of them were Councilors. The large room was circular, the Councilors were sitting high above Oakamee along the walls, he hated being in this position.

Oakamee took a deep breath then began to speak, "As you all may know it is our job to serve our lords. They have spoken to us many times; now they are speaking again. They are urging me to declare a Universal Interregnum. I have decided not to abuse my power as a Councilor and allow us all to decide whether to declare and Interregnum."

"May the Gods' will be done!" A Sangheili yelled as he stood and raised a fist.

Another Sangheili stood. "It is our duty to serve the Forerunners!"

An Unggoy stood now. "Let us do what they want!"

Oakamee looked around the room; all the Councilors were standing now cheering in approval.

Oakamee held up a hand to silence the Council. "Then it shall be done, my brothers."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My thanks to Klaubs from on coming up with the name Languid Diode. It shouldn't be too long until Chapter 10 comes out, until then, tata.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

This chapter starts on page 100 on Word. Yay!

Anyway in this chapter we learn a few things about The Major, Wyatt, Sheila and Cortana.

And hey, someone (actually a few people) dies in this chapter.

Chapter 10: The Closely Guarded Secret

"Hey." Cortana made an odd tapping noise inside John's helmet. "Wake up."

John ignored her and rolled over.

"Come on, get up. Do I need to do CPR?"

John grunted.

"Get up! It's been over 8 hours!"

John could hear the frustration in Cortana's voice; good. John sat up and checked the time, 0630.

He turned to Fred and shook him.

Fred moaned as he sat up. "There is no way that that was 8 hours."

John and Fred stood; they walked over to Kelly, Will and Linda and woke them all up.

"See?" Cortana said. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"No, but you're not the one doing all the fighting." John murmured.

"What?"

John ignored her and kept walking.

"Where we supposed to be?" Kelly asked.

"Captain Keyes wants you to report to the bridge." Cortana answered.

John and the other Spartans stopped and saluted as Major Miller passed by.

"At ease Spartans." The Major said returning their salute.

John stared at the Major's insignia, a golden hawk over two golden swords that crossed each other. It was the insignia of the Hawk Naval Division. John had heard about the Major's skill in a Longsword, alone, the Major had destroyed over a hundred Seraphs; his _team_ had destroyed three times that.

The Major looked at John, "Good to see you Master Chief, it's been awhile."

John wondered how the Major had been able to identify him from the rest of his Spartans.  
"Yes it has been, sir."

"I assume that you are heading to the bridge?"

"Yes, sir." Cortana answered.

"Good."

The Major turned and started walking towards the bridge again; John and the rest of his team close behind.

* * *

The _Merciless Inquisitor _belonged to the Sangheili now. 

A hundred Sangheili, forty Lekgolo and hundred-twenty Unggoy. The massive amount of soldiers was split into four groups, a gold Sangheili leading each. Twenty-five Sangheili, ten Lekgolo and thirty Unggoy made up each squad.

"Camouflage." Levi Rovoalee ordered to his Sangheili and Unggoy.

He made a few hand singals to the Lekgolo for them to push back. "Do not fire your weapon until the Jiralhanae fire at us."

As soon as his Active Camouflage was activated Rovoalee crept forward towards the door. The lights on the door flashed and the door opened.

Inside the room were dozens of Jiralhanae Honor Guards. Rovoalee continued into the room as quietly as he could. In the center of the room was a ramp that led up to a raised platform. Rovoalee walked silently past the Honor Guards up the ramp, at the top was something he didn't expect. A Prophet.

Rovoalee jumped as he heard a few Jiralhanae fall to the ground, his Sangheili must have been moving in already.

The Prophet turned, his bug-like eyes meeting Rovoalee's. "Guards! Remove this Infidel from my sight!"

Camouflage was no good now; Rovoalee turned his camouflage off and activated his Sword.

A few of the Guards threw down their large spears and pulled out their red plasma rifles.

The Prophet moved out of the way of the charging Jiralhanae.

A few Jiralhanae moved towards Rovoalee; he smiled at this challenge, though he knew that there were too many for him to fight and survive. Levi swung his Sword at the first Jiralhanae, killing it in a single swing. He drove his Sword through the next one's chest.

Now to really have some fun, Rovoalee grabbed a plasma grenade. He jumped over the Jiralhanae, triggered the grenade and stuck to a Jiralhanae's head; this time it killed four of them. The Guards turned around, Levi jumped over their head again, repeating his previous tactic.

Two of them left.

Rovoalee cut one of the Jiralhanae's throats open, killing it instantly.

One more.

Rovoalee turned, this Guard had a Jiralhanae shot.

Out of nowhere an Energy Sword penetrated the Jiralhanae's chest. It began to fall, dead before it hit the floor.

A red armored Sangheili holding an Energy Sword revealed himself in front of Levi, Rovoalee nodded a thanks to the Sangheili and walked over to the Prophet.

Rovoalee picked the Prophet up by the back of its robes. He read the names etched into the robes.

"The Prophet of Valor. I didn't expect you to be here."

The Prophet struggled to break free from Rovoalee's grasp. "Put me down you Infidel! If you're going to kill me do it now!"

Rovoalee laughed and pulled the Prophet up higher towards him. "I'm not going to kill you, unless you give us a reason to. You may be useful to us."

Rovoalee tossed the Prophet off the platform towards a group of Sangheili. "Lock him in the brig!"

The Sangheili nodded, grabbed the Prophet by the arms and dragged it out of the room.

Rovoalee turned to the large hologram the formed a "C" around the platform.

"This must be the Sermon Chamber." A red Sangheili said.

Rovoalee nodded and turned on his opened up a COM channel with the other teams. "This is 1st Platoon Leader Levi Rovoalee; we've captured the ship's Sermon Chamber and a Prophet."

* * *

Cortana stood in a corner as the other Constructs conversed. There were tons of them, Cortana had never been around so many Human, or Ex-Covenant Constructs her in life. 

This was their second meeting here; the first time the all had met was chaos. The first time they had to figure out how to get the Index without releasing the Flood. Yet, that was the problem, the Flood; somehow their plan had failed, the Flood had been released; now they had to decide what to do next.

Cortana cleared her throat to try to bring attention to herself. The Constructs all looked at her.

"As you all here may know, our attempts to contain the Flood have failed horribly. We need to figure something out soon, or else the Flood will take over this Ring as they have done twice now. Our rule of having to burn everyone who dies in a fight with either the Brutes or the Flood has been working; but not well enough. We _need_ a way to stop them."

One of the Elite Constructs stepped forward, Cortana recognized this one, it was Pashko. "Well, Cortana you understand how hard it is going to be to stop the Parasite without activating the Ring."

"Of course I do. What do you take me for? A 'dumb' AI!"

"No, I'm just saying- that, well you know, this is tough."

"I know, can we move on?"

Another Construct, Vlad turned his head towards Pashko. "Yes, I think we should."

_Here we go again._ Cortana mused as all the Constructs decided to join the argument.

* * *

"Dr.Halsey, you wanted to see me?" Johns said. 

"Yes. I have a few questions for you."

"About what?"

"The Flood."

John moved closer towards Dr.Halsey's desk.

"It's just one question, what do you know about Gravemind?"

"Ma'am?"

Dr.Halsey sat back in her chair. "Just explain to me what he was like."

For half and hour John told Dr.Halsey everything he remembered about Gravemind.

"Hmmm." Dr.Halsey said after John finished his story. "Cortana."

Cortana's image appeared next to Dr.Halsey's computer. "Yes?"

"Do you have anything else to add?"

"No ma'am."

Dr.Halsey nodded. "That's all I needed to know John, you may go."

John saluted and walked towards the door, it had shut halfway when he overheard Cortana say, "It's a shame you got to the SPARTAN III's to late."

John froze and spun on his heel until he was facing Cortana. "You knew?" He said deeply.

"Well- I-I- ummm"

"You knew where Dr.Halsey was taking Kelly?"

Cortana turned her head to Dr.Halsey. Dr.Halsey nodded to Cortana and she brought her gaze back to John, squinting. "Yes. She asked me not to tell anyone, and act like I didn't know what was going on."

"You lied to us, to me, and to an Admiral."

"It was something that he, you, or anyone else couldn't know. It's been my closely guarded secret for over two weeks now."

John sighed. "Cortana, you have some explaining to do."

* * *

Corporal Wyatt Andrews walked outside over to a group of marines. In this group was his younger sister, Sheila. A few others he knew, Lieutenant Parker, Corporal Ekoumov and Sergeant Johnson. 

Wyatt saluted the Sergeant which he returned.

Sheila looked at Wyatt grimly and walked over to him. "You and I haven't had a good chance to talk since Earth."

Sheila shoved Wyatt onto the ground and put her boot on his chest.

Wyatt winced as he hit the ground. "What's wrong with you!"

"You! Everytime I leave you alone you go nearly getting yourself killed!" Sheila pressed her boot into Wyatt's chest.

Wyatt coughed. "That was 6 days ago, my shoulder's almost full healed, why are you saying this now!"

She pressed harder on Wyatt's chest. "I may be younger than you, but not by much. You always think that you have to protect me. It's you who needs the protection!"

"So I got shot in the shoulder by a Carbine, what's the big deal? I'm fine"

"If it weren't for the Master Chief, you'd be dead, that's the big deal!"

Wyatt looked into Sheila's eyes. "You mean that you were-?"

Sheila looked away. "Yes I was worried, okay? Happy?"

Wyatt grunted. "I won't be happy until you let me up."

Sheila sighed angrily and lifted her foot off his chest.

"Thank you." Wyatt said as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Just, be careful from now one, I don't want to lose the only family I have left.

"Is that what this is about?"

Sheila looked at him. "Wyatt, the rest our family died on Reach, we would have died too, if the two of us hadn't been transferred!"

"Damn." Johnson said. "That women's tough on her siblings."

Sheila laughed.

* * *

Major Aidan Miller woke to the sound of heavy footsteps and gunfire outside of his tent. He rolled out of his cot and grabbed his Battle Rifle. He pushed back the fabric that served as a door with one hand; his other hand was holding his Battle Rifle. Once he saw that the coast was clear outside, he walked out of his tent slowly. 

Miller heard something behind him in his tent. He spun on his heel, aiming his Battle Rifle at an AI.

"Vlad." The Major said as he lowered his weapon.

"Major, are you alright?"

Aidan rose and eyebrow, "Yes. Why?"

The facial expression on Vlad's face changed from worried to serious. "The Flood has found our base."

The Major stepped back in disbelief, "No, they couldn't have found us this quickly."

Vlad curved his holographic lips into a depressed smile. "I had trouble believing it too, Major. Even though we've been doing a good job at keeping this base a secret they have found us."

Aidan looked down at the rock and whispered to himself. "I wonder how-" The Major looked into Vlad's eyes. "Where's the rest of my team?"

"They're all in combat right now."

Aidan widened his eyes. "They're not going to last long."

The Major knelt in front of his cot and grabbed a Shotgun. He cocked it and ran out of his tent towards the battlefield.

* * *

The Major kept running down the long hallway until he was outside. 

Outside of the base were numerous fires, dead Marines and Combat Forms. Red and green blood had been mixed together, making an eerie shade of brown.

"Collect their tags, and then burn these bodies." The Major ordered a small squad of Marines.

Aidan kept running with a few other Marines at his side, all of them had Shotguns and materials that they could use to burn bodies. The squad encountered a small group of Combat Forms and Infection Forms. The Major fired at the first Combat form, killing it; he fired again, killing the next one in the line. Miller fired a few more shots into the bodies of the Combat forms to ensure that it would never move again.

"Major, look!" A Marine shouted as he lowered his gun and pointed to another group of soldiers fighting against more Infection and Combat forms.

"Keep moving!" Aidan barked.

The Marines all nodded and continued forward.

As he got closer the Major noticed five Spartans fighting against the Flood as well; good. He also noticed two members of his team, Warrant Officer James and Chief Warrant Officer Emily.

Emily looked up at the Major and the Marines as they arrived. "Major, good to see that you could make it to the party." She said saluting.

Aidan smiled. "How could I miss a party like this?"

"Hmmmmmmmm. Vlad maybe."

"Ha-ha, stop making fun of my AI."

Out of nowhere an Infection form jumped on Emily's neck. She fell to the ground screaming for someone to get it off.

The Major leapt forward but a large green metal arm grabbed him before he could get to Emily. Aidan struggled to break free the Spartan's grasp, but failed.

"No! Let me go! That's an order!" The Major wasn't about to let his second in command die, or his little sister.

"It's too late, sir. She's not human anymore." The Spartan said deeply.

"I'm not going to let my sister die like this!" Aidan continued to struggle to break free, but still the Spartan was much stronger than him.

"I know, Major."

The Spartan eased his grip and handed the Major a strike-anywhere match. Aidan accepted the match and shot the Infection form, causing it to pop; he reluctantly lit the match and burned his sister.

* * *

_"Sa boi-est laanche',_

_Stin-alon, stin-alon,_

_Demoi cruisey' daminoi iney stin-alon,_

_Sa boi-est laanche_'"

After He finished singing Noromir looked at Sam.

"You learn quickly."

Sam looked into Noromir's maroon eyes. Noromir was an amazing warrior, and teacher. His crimson hair and maroon eyes was not a normal combo in a Forerunner, Noromir was indeed amazing in not only his appearance but his skill against the Flood, and so was his intelligence about the Flood as well.

On the back of his dark blue robes was the Forerunner symbol, "Etu'im" meaning "Warrior".

"I enjoy singing in the old Forerunner language."

"That's a good thing, but the bad thing is down there." Noromir turned his attention back to the fight below.

"You mean the death of the Major's sister? Yes." Sam sat down on the edge of the cliff "it is a shame."

Noromir's tall figure sat next to him. "Yes, that too, but something worse is to come in the next few days."

Sam looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean _worse_?"

"Worse."

"Alright, fine, have it you way. What's going to happen to who, and when?"

Noromir sighed. "To your best friend."

Sam's eyes widened. "What's going to happen to John?"

* * *

"We need assistance." The Human Construct said. 

"That's it, Leader." A Sangheili said.

Levi sighed, that was a short transmission. All the Human Construct had said was that they needed help on Halo. She didn't say which one, but she had sent its coordinates to anyone who picked up the signal. But, why? Had the parasite been released? Were the Jiralhanae overwhelming them? No. The Jiralhanae were weak, they couldn't overwhelm a mix of Sangheili, Lekgolo, Unggoy of Humans; it had to be the parasite.

"Set a course for the Ring. And tell me how long it will take to get there." Rovoalee ordered.

"Yes, Leader."

Levi turned to a red Sangheili. "Ananilee, how's our prisoner?"

"He's well guarded."

"Good, have you managed to get him to speak?"

Ananilee sighed. "We've tried everything we know on interrogation, but he won't crack."

"Well, he may be of use to us later on, once we get to Halo."

Ananilee nodded and left the Command Center.

"Entering Slipspace in 3…2…1." Announced one of the pilots.

"How long will it take to get there?"

There was a long pause on the bridge. "60 units, Leader."

Rovoalee sat down in the command chair. "Good."

* * *

The Phantom sped into the ring's atmosphere with ease. Levi hat taken a squad of 10 Sangheili and 10 Unggoy to clear a landing zone for the rest of the warriors. 

Rovoalee strode along the lines of Sangheili and Unggoy. "We will be landing under fire, so take heed. And be ready for the worst."

"Bringing us down." The pilot said over the COM.

"Alright, let's move!"

Levi activated his Blade and jumped into the gravity lift, his team close behind.

As he had expected there were Jiralhanae in their landing zone. The Phantom fired a few more shots of Red Plasma missiles then left.

Levi quickly ran toward a group of Jiralhanae, swinging his Blade wildly. He leaped over their heads. As soon as he was no the other side of him, Rovoalee sliced into all three of the Jiralhanaes' necks, almost cutting off their heads.

Another Jiralhanae challenged Levi, it tossed a Plasma grenade at him. Rovoalee dodged out of its path and ran towards the Jiralhanae. Rovoalee thought he was out of range of the grenade's explosion, but he was wrong. The edge of the explosion of plasma sent Rovoalee flying forward. He landed on his stomach, his bottom mandibles were on the grass; he couldn't move.

A Jiralhanae holding a Jiralhanae shot readied the blade on the gun and was about to finish Rovoalee off when the hoof of a Sangheili landed right in front of Levi's face blocking his vision of everything else.

It wasn't the hoof of any Sangheili on Rovoalee's team, he knew that much; it was bigger that any hoof he had seen before. He couldn't see the color of the armor because of the bright reflection.

The Sangheili was holding an Energy Blade, and it so close to Levi's head that he could feel its heat.

"You will not touch him again." The Sangheili growled.

Rovoalee had heard that voice before, but he couldn't remember whose it was. It had been so long since he had heard it.

"You have come between me and my meal, now you will die." The Jiralhanae snarled.

"Raaaaa!" The Sangheili roared.

All Levi could see was the Jiralhanae as it fell and the Sangheili's hooves.

"Are you alright?"

Rovoalee struggled to his feet, it was painful, but he managed to. "Yes. Thank you."

Levi looked over the Sangheili, it wore the orange armor of a Supreme Commander.

Despite the pain from motion Rovoalee dropped to one knee and looked down. "Forgive me for not properly addressing you, Commander."

The Commander laughed.

Levi looked up. "Something wrong?"

The Commander looked at Rovoalee, then smiled. "I do not expect anyone to bow to me; least of family."

Levi whispered so softly that only he and the Commander heard it. "E'hy?"

"Yes Levi, it's me."

Levi didn't care about pain, he quickly stood and wrapped his arms around E'hy. "It's good to see you Brother."

E'hy returned the hug. "Yes it has been, how long has it been since we've seen each other? 10 years?"

Levi released E'hy, "Yes, I think that's just about right."

E'hy looked at Rovoalee's gold armor. "I see that you have been transferred and promoted."

"Yes, and you haven't."

"Yes, well, I can't go to a higher rank unless I'm voted into the High Council but you know that already."

"Yes, I know."

"We should get back to the battle." E'hy looked up at Levi's ship. "You have a ship?"

Rovoalee looked up. "The _Merciless Inquisitor_, yes. We captured it; and a Prophet."

E'hy looked back at Levi in shock. "Explain."

* * *

It had been just over a day since Chief Warrant Officer Emily Miller died. No, she didn't die. She had been infected and the Major had been forced to burn her. If John hadn't grabbed the Major, he might have been infected too. John couldn't allow that to happen. The Major hadn't been happy with what John had done. But after the battle at Delta Base the Major had, to John's surprise, thanks him. John was still puzzled on how the Major knew that it was him who had stopped him. 

John's thoughts about the day before were interrupted by Fred. "Chief, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Fred came to John's side. "Still thinking about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, and something else."

"Something else? Like what?"

Kelly, Will and Linda joined John and Fred. "I feel like something's watching me, and waiting."

John looked down at the lake below, it was a three-hundred meter fall to the water from the cliff John and the others were standing on.

There was an odd feeling that John couldn't get rid of. He felt like something was watching him. Like something was waiting for him in the water.

"We should get away from the edge." John said after a minute.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because I think-"

John tripped and started to fall off the cliff, the Will, Kelly, Fred and Linda grabbed him before he could fall.

"What's going on?" Fred grunted.

The Spartans should have pulled John up by now, something was holding on to his leg, and whatever it was; it was stronger than his team.

John's arm slipped from the Spartans' grip and he started to fall. John tried to grab anything he could as he fell. He managed to grab onto a root that was sticking out, but he ended up pulling it out. John continued down towards the lake that seemed to be getting bigger every second.

John bounced off the cliff again and again until his head hit the rock.

The grayish rock was the last thing that John saw.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

In translation to the little song that Sam sung:

_Sa boi-est laanche',_

_Stin-alon, stin-alon,_

_Demoi cruisey' daminoi iney stin-alon,_

_Sa boi-est laanche_'

To remain myself longer,

Longing, longing,

With all that's left of longing,

To remain myself longer.

Until next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I kinda rushed this chapter since I ended the last one on a slight cliffhanger. Well anyway I got a reveiw saying that I said two people would die last chapter when only one person did. That was my error. I usually write the Author's Note when I begin a chapter. And in chapter 10 I was also going to kill the Major but I decided not to. So, no don't worry about that one.

Alright, this chapter is mostly about what happens to the Master Chief. So enjoy!

Chapter 11: Warrior of the Forerunners

John's feet hit the ground softly. He was surprised that after a fall like that that he landed on his feet. John took a moment to take in the scenery. It was an open and grassy field; seeming to have no end.

John spotted the other Spartans, none of them were wearing their helmets; odd. John saw something he never expected any of the Spartans ever to do. They were all crying, but why? With the Spartans were Dr.Halsey, Wyatt, Sheila, Sergeant Johnson, the Major, and Keyes. They too, were crying. John didn't understand. Why were they crying?

John noticed everyone holding the same weapon, they were all holding Shotguns.

Wyatt, Sheila, Johnson and the Major fired, the bullets flew past John. John turned, there were combat forms heading towards him. He readied himself to punch the first combat form that came near him. The group of combat forms parted like water around rock when they were about a meter in front of him. Another odd thing John added to his list.

John turned and faced his team again; all of the combat forms were lying on the ground.

For no reason at all Will threw a fragmentation grenade at John's feet. John quickly jumped out of the blast radius.

"What was that-"

Something cold touched John's chest. John looked down to see Kelly holding her Shotgun to John's chest.

"Please." Kelly said shakingly. "Don't make me do this."

"Kelly-"John paused mid sentence.

John couldn't hear himself speak; instead he heard grunts and moans, the same ones that a combat form made. John had been turned into a Flood

"John," Kelly said, looking down and closing her eyes to hold back tears. "John if you can hear me I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Kelly slowly pulled the trigger and the Shotgun fired.

* * *

John slowly opened his eyes, he was weak and delirious. He could only open his eyes halfway. Even breathing was hard. John soon realized that he was looking up; and that his helmet had been removed. 

A slow warm breeze blew over John's chest; he figured that someone had removed the top part of his armor.

John allowed the side of his face to hit the cold rock. He spotted blood all over the rock, his arm and his chest.

_That's a lot of blood. Am I going to die?_

John wondered if an ally had found him, or if he had been captured; or- something John didn't want to think about.

As John thought about it he felt a presence in his mind. Was it the Flood? Cortana? No, it couldn't be Cortana, she was at Alpha base. It had to be the Flood, but whatever it was it wasn't taking anything like his memories or trying to take over. To John whatever was in there was protecting him.

John didn't care what or who it was; he was glad it was there.

John slowly slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"John!" Kelly shouted. 

"He's not here Kelly. We should search somewhere else."

Kelly turned to Fred. "Like where! We all saw him hit the rock and the water!"

Fred sighed. "He might have washed up on the other side."

"It sounds reasonable." Linda commented.

"You know what I think would be smart?"

Kelly looked at Fred. "What?"

"We tell Cortana about that thing that grabbed John."

Kelly took a deep breath to try to calm herself. "Alright."

* * *

Cortana stood on pedestal thinking. She hadn't seen or heard from the Master Chief in hours. She was started to get worried. It seemed to her that whenever she left the Chief alone he would go nearly getting himself killed. 

"Cortana!" Someone yelled from behind Cortana.

Cortana turned to see the Spartans, but something was wrong; there were only four of them.

"What is it Kelly?" Cortana asked.

"Chief's gone missing."

Cortana gasped. "Wait, what?"

"John has gone missing."

Cortana exhaled sharply. "Alright. First things first, Kelly I need you to calm down and tell me everything that happened. First question: how long has the Chief been missing?"

The Spartans exchanged looks with each other. "An hour, maybe two hours." Fred said.

Cortana stamped her holographic feet on the pedestal. "You should have told me as soon as he went missing! What have you been doing since then?"

"It's no wonder why the Chief always wants to get you out of his head." Someone else said.

Cortana turned, Sergeant Johnson was behind her. "This is no time to joke Sergeant. The Chief has gone missing."

"Well this seems pretty serious, I'll help in any way I can."

"We will too." Another voice said.

This time it was the Major, Captain Keyes, Wyatt and Sheila. The four of them walked up to Cortana, Johnson and the Spartans.

"The Chief held me back the other day, it's the least I can do." The Major said.

Cortana nodded then turned back to the Spartans. "Explain to me everything that happened."

* * *

"Will it live?" The parasite asked. 

049 Languid Diode floated over to the Reclaimer and studied it. "Yes, it should."

The parasite grunted with satisfaction.

"But I must say," Diode began, "That you should not have been so harsh on the Reclaimer, he is delicate you know."

The parasite grabbed Diode with one of its tentacles. "Your intentions are not easily thrown aside."

"The Creators built me for a sole purpose: To aid a Reclaimer in uniting the Index with the Core. But you know that."

The parasite began squeezing, but stopped as the Reclaimer moaned.

The parasite turned his attention back to Diode. "We will talk of this later."

* * *

John opened his eyes again, this time he was able to open them all the way. He saw his HUD, meaning that his armor had been put back on. John felt himself being lifted by something strong, he began to struggle, but something stopped him. 

"_Remember last time: if you struggle you will make him angry, then he'll kill you."_

"What?" John whispered.

"_Just don't struggle, trust me."_

When he was finally hanging upright; John saw what had grabbed him. The plant-like creature-Gravemind-the leader of the Flood. John had met one before, but he never knew that there was one on each Halo.

"You do not struggle when faced with your greatest fear." Gravemind said with eerie amusement.

"I'm afraid of nothing." John replied.

Gravemind grunted at John's denial. "You are not one us for one reason."

"And what's that?"

"The Key will soon turn."

John froze.

Gravemind looked up to the large hole at the top of the room. "There is time though. You must stop it from turning; or all will perish."

"Is that all you brought me down here for?"

Gravemind roared and began to squeeze John, causing him to gasp for breath.

"What are you doing!" A voice yelled in anger. "You know better than to hurt a Reclaimer!"

Gravemind huffed then eased his grip on John.

John coughed for a moment, and then looked for the voice; it was a floating orb with a green light in the center.

"Languid Diode." John said at last.

"Yes, hello Reclaimer. You will excuse the manner of which you were brought down here. Once you got here I noticed that you were injured, so I had the parasite seal your wound."

John's eyes widened. He'd be lucky if he wasn't infected. "What?"

"You were injured on your way down here so I had him take off your armor and-"

Gravemind removed the Monitor from John's sight.

"Once there was much time, now there is little. We shall not waste what time there is."

John saw golden rings surround him; after that came the nausea of teleporting.

* * *

John landed on his stomach. He stood, trying to take in the scenery and figure out where he was. He rubbed his chest wound, hoping that he wasn't infected. 

"_Don't worry, you're not."_

John looked around. "Who's there?"

"_I really wouldn't yell right now."_

"Show yourself!" John yelled, hoping to convince whoever was talking to him to come out.

"_I would, but; you're out in the open."_

John sighed in frustration. Arguing with someone who didn't know or could see was pointless. John walked near a large rock, hoping that would be enough cover for whoever was bugging him.

"Much better. Thank you."

John spun around until he was facing the shadows of a rock wall. "Come out."

A tall figure emerged from the shadows. It was over a foot taller than John. The figure was wearing dark blue robes with odd symbols all over; similar to the ones John had seen on the first Halo. The creature had crimson hair and maroon eyes; it definitely wasn't human.

John continued to look over the creature, it had the same shape as a human, but, some of its features weren't. "Who are you?"

The creature bowed. "You'll forgive me for having to do this; I just don't want _them_ to see me."

"Again. Who are you and who's _them?_"

The creature stayed in his bowing position, but looked up at John. "My name is Noromir. And I was talking about the Sangheili."

"Oh. I'm-"

"Save it, Chief." Noromir said, standing up straight.

"How-"

Noromir smiled. "You're full of questions; aren't you?"

John stared at him and said nothing. "I'll tell you a few things. First, I am what you call a 'Forerunner' or a 'Creator'. Second, I know everything about you, so you don't need to bore me."

_Bore him? Isn't he special? _

Noromir suddenly looked frustrated and; John couldn't tell what the other expression meant.

"You really aren't funny." Noromir said.

_What does he mean?_ John thought.

"I heard that."

"Heard _what?_" John yelled.

"Your thoughts, there is so much I must teach and tell you. Come, walk with me."

Noromir started walking; John hesitated, but soon followed.

* * *

John had lost track of time; they must have been walking for over an hour by now. Noromir had told him so much, like about how life was on Halo, what the life of a Forerunner was like in general, Noromir's life as a warrior, and about the dead Spartans. 

Noromir stopped and looked at John. "Understand John, that Gravemind has a way with words. This one, in particular, is known to be a liar."

"Do you think that he-"

"Yes, he lied right there and then to you."

"Then why did he want me down there?"

Noromir sighed and sat down on a rock. "His original idea was to turn you into a Flood down there, but he decided to have you get yourself killed first."

"By having me go and get the Index at a Brute base." John whispered.

Noromir nodded. "But, it's not there, it's at Alpha base. Gravemind is not dumb; he calculated everything from start to finish."

"So his plan was?"

"To grab you, make you believe the Jiralhanae-Brutes- have the Index, send you off to go get it and after you died; turn you into one of them. It was a clever plan." Noromir looked at the grass. "We should have seen it earlier but-" He looked back up at John."But he didn't count on us finding out."

John took a moment to think this entire thing over. Gravemind had grabbed him just to lie to him and get him killed? And then Gravemind would have taken John's corpse and turned it into a Flood?

"But I thought that the Flood could only take the living?" John asked.

"The Flood can control any body that has all of its limbs and isn't in pieces. You should know that already since you shoot fallen combat forms until they're in a dozen pieces."

John allowed himself a slight smile.

Noromir stood and pointed down the path. "There is a Sangheili base only a kilometer away. They will shelter you until you are ready to fight again."

"I doubt they will; they'll probably just call Cortana and have me out of there within an hour."

Noromir smiled and laughed. "No, not at this base."

"Why?"

"I'd answer but I must be off."

John nodded. "Thanks."

Noromir's image started to fade. "Anytime."

John took a deep breath and started walking. He decided to walk slowly to think about everything he had just learned.

_Gravemind lying to me, meeting a Forerunner. _John mused. _What next?_

* * *

John kept walking down the path until he saw a blue armored Elite. 

The Elite raised its plasma rifle and aimed it at John's head.

"Oh," The Elite said lowering his weapon "It's you; which one are you?"

"The Master Chief." John said.

"The Master Chief!" Another blue Elite said running up to his comrade. "I thought you were dead."

"What made you think that?" John asked.

"You've been missing for over a day now." The two Elites looked at each other. "So we assumed you were dead."

The second Elite stepped forward. "Once we heard that the parasite had captured you we thought that you were either dead or one of them."

_It wouldn't really matter._ John thought.

"Would you two mind taking me to your base?"

"I guess-" The first Elite looked at the plating on John's shoulder and bowed.

"What?" The other Elite said, once he saw it, he bowed too.

John looked at his shoulder plating. On it was an odd blue symbol. A large circle with a line going up and down the middle. Inside the circle were two smaller circles; both of different sizes. The large of the two smaller circles had a line going up and down it, like the circle that contained it; the smaller of the two had nothing. At the top of the largest of the circle were three lines, on in the middle and two along the curve; odd.

"You are an Etu'im?" One of the Elites whispered.

"Etu'im?" John whispered to himself trying to recall the word.

Both of the Elites stood. "Please, Etu'im come with us."

The Elites motioned for John to followed; he looked at his shoulder one last time and followed.

* * *

John continued following the Elite for a good ten minutes until they finally reached a large door. Two Honor Guards were standing on either side of the door holding their large glowing spears. 

Before John and the blue Elites reached the door the two Honor Guards crossed their spears, blocking the stone door.

"State you names." One of the Guards demanded.

"Sao Cikolee." The first Elite said.

"Vorolee."

The two Guards pointed at John with their free hand. "What about him?"

Vorolee looked at John then back at the Guards. "He is the Master Chief, and an Etu'im."

"An Etu'im?" A Guard said in shock. The Guards moved their spears out of the way. "Please, proceed."

Cikolee nodded thanks to the Guards and started walking. Once he was about a foot in front of the door it opened.

Cikolee turned around and faced John. "Come."

John walked towards the door with Vorolee close behind.

The group walked down long hallways and through large chambers; all littered with Elites, Grunts and Hunters. Whenever one of them saw John's shoulder it bowed; he didn't like it. He never liked having anyone bow to him; no matter what they were, Elite, Grunt, Hunter or Human; he hated it.

After walking for ages the group was outside again. The area was circular, and in the center a large purple tent. John wasn't sure what it was made out of, some kind of Covenant fabric or metal. Next to the "doors" were two more Honor Guards. As John, Vorolee and Cikolee were about to enter the two Honor Guards each put a hand on the Elites' shoulders.

"He is to go in alone." One of the Guards said.

Vorolee and Cikolee backed up and one of the Guards pulled back the "fabric" entrance. John stepped in, the inside was slightly bare. There were two alloy benches, a pedestal, and a large flat surface which John figured was a bed.

Standing in the center of the tent, smiling, was a gold-amored Elite. "Welcome Master Chief." The Elite said bowing. "My name is Levi Rovoalee; I am in charge of this little camp here.

"I can't stand having anyone bow to me." John said.

"Ah." Rovoalee said standing. "You are one of those types; not that that's a bad thing. I respect that in one, especially in your kind."

"My kind?" John repeated.

Rovoalee smiled again. "You really don't know what that mark of yours mean; do you?" Rovoalee pointed to the symbol on John's shoulder.

John shook his head. "No."

Rovoalee huffed. "Well, you should at least know that you are an Etu'im." He said sitting down on one of the benches. "Especially with everyone calling you that."

John nodded.

Rovoalee motioned for John to sit. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

John would have rather stayed standing, but it would be rude not to sit. John sat down on the bench and eased himself back, despite the fact that it was metal, the seat was actually comfortable.

"Now." Rovoalee said after a moment. "Explain to me how you got that mark on your armor."

John inhaled then began telling Rovoalee what had happened since he had hit his head off the rocky cliff. John told the Elite about everything, his horrible dream, the presence in his head, Gravemind lying to him about the Index, Noromir, and him meeting Vorolee and Cikolee.

"Interesting." Rovoalee commented. "So you say that Noromir touched you on both shoulders? And that we he did you felt dizzy but ignored it?"

"Yes."

Rovoalee sat back, pondering what John had told him. After a few minutes Rovoalee smiled. "Well, Chief. It seems that you have chosen to be the next Etu'im."

"I know I'm an Etu'im but what-"

"You are the Warrior of the Forerunners."

It took a minute before those words registered in John's head. "I'm what?"

"The Warrior of the Forerunners; your kind is rare. What comes next I do not know; except that you are going to be stronger than the Flood, the Brutes, the Prophets, the Covenant, _anything_."

John sat back again and said nothing.

"Well." Rovoalee said standing. "I must be going. Enjoy your stay here and know that no harm will come to you. Take some rest, too; you have had a full few hours." Rovoalee started towards the exit but stopped and looked back at John. "And one more thing. I owe you a 'thanks'."

John stood and stared at Rovoalee. "Why?"

Rovoalee smiled. "Because you saved Commander Rocalee."

"So-"

"He is my older brother."

"He is?" John said in shock, he never knew that Rocalee had a younger brother.

Rovoalee turned back towards the exit and left without another word.

John took another look around the tent. He walked over to the "bed" and lay down. He could feel the gel-like material in the bed as it adjusted to John's shape. John rested his head on the pillow and looked up at the "ceiling".

Thirty seconds later he was asleep.

* * *

It had been almost two days since the Chief had gone missing. Everyone was starting to get worried. Forty hours of straight searching had drained everyone. They had searched everywhere within twenty square kilometers of where the Chief had last been seen. 

Cortana watched as Wyatt walked past her. He had dark circles fatigue under his eyes. The young Corporal had done nothing but run around, swim and yell for two days. His movements were slow, very slow; Cortana thought that he would pass out soon.

Wyatt turned his head to Cortana. "Hey, Cortana."

"You alright Corporal? You don't look so well."

Wyatt began shaking. "Now that you mention it-"

The Corporal began to collapse mid-sentence. Before he could hit the ground a Spartan stepped behind him and caught him. The Spartan eased Wyatt to the ground and walked over to Cortana.

"That kid has gone way over his limits." The Spartan commented.

Cortana crossed her arms over her chest. "What about the others?"

"Kelly, Linda, and Will and are with them. We split into four teams of two."

Cortana nodded. "I take it that the Captain has been searching by other means."

Fred shrugged. "Anything on the Covenant COM channels?"

Cortana dropped her arms and shook her head. "Nothing Covenant wise. For some odd reason, I wish there was."

Fred looked up at the night sky and whispered so quietly that only he and Cortana would have been able to hear it. "Where are you John? We're _all_ worried."

* * *

John woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He sat up and stretched his arms until the pain in his chest hit him. Something was wrong. Usually John would see his HUD. John looked down; he saw a purplish blanket over his legs. Someone must have removed his armor while he sleeping. John scowled; the Elites definitely treated their guests with top-class hospitality. But to go and remove his armor-the only assurance of safety he had-was taking things a little too far. 

John moved so he was sitting on the edge on the bed. He looked around the tent just to make sure they hadn't done too much. John smiled when he saw his armor lying in pieces on a metal surface. He saw a small water bottle on the table in the center of the room, with it was and odd looking fruit. John stood and walked over to the water bottle and took a quick drink. John was wide awake due to the icy cold water.

There was something else on the table, a small disc that was blinking, John touched it and a hologram of Rovoalee was standing in front of him.

"Please excuse that we removed you armor without asking; some of the Sangheili were insisting that you were uncomfortable. As you may have already seen, there is some water and fruit on the table. The fruit I think you will enjoy, it's quite sweet. Once you're done eating and have your armor back on please join me in the Command Center. The Honor Guards outside of your tent will lead you there."

The hologram disappeared back into the disc.

John picked up the odd looking fruit. It was blue and shaped like a mango. John looked at for a minute then tried a bite, Rovoalee was right; it was sweet; almost too sweet for John's liking.

John quickly ate the fruit and put his MJOLNIR back on. A few minutes later John exited the tent. Two Honor Guards were there standing next to the entrance and looking off into space.

One of them looked back at John. "You're awake. "

The other looked over at John. "Rovoalee wishes for you to join him in the Command Center. He has asked us to escort you there."

In perfect unison the two Guards started heading for the stone door. "Please follow us, and stay close."

John hesitated but followed.

* * *

Levi Rovoalee looked over the reports a Sangheili had just given him. "So the Arbiter has captured another Jiralhanae base." Levi shook his head and exhaled. "If he keeps this up much longer he'll have captured every Covenant base on this Ring and conquered the universe." 

"Rovoalee." A Sangheili said.

Levi turned his head to the entrance, two Sangheili Honor Guards were standing in the doorway, and between them was the Etu'im.

_No, I can't just call him an Etu'im_. Levi thought.

Levi stood and walked over to the human. "Master Chief, good morning."

The Chief nodded.

Rovoalee smiled. "I see you're not too happy about what we did to your armor while you were sleeping. If it reassures you it won't happen again."

The Chief shook his head. "Next time just give me some warning."

Levi laughed. "I will do that." Rovoalee motioned to a set of seats. "Come, sit down."

The human did as Rovoalee asked and sat down with him. "I just received word that the Arbiter has captured another Covenant base."

The Etu'im nodded again; he was fairly quiet when he wanted to be. "Anything else going on?"

Levi shook his head. "No."

Rovoalee stood. "You don't have to stay here all day. Feel free to wander around this base." Rovoalee gestured to the Honor Guards. "They would be happy to show you around."

The Chief looked at the Honor Guards for a moment then looked back at Rovoalee. "No thanks."

Levi looked at the Chief's visor for a long time. "I know who." Levi turned to a red armored Sangheili. "Ananilee!"

Ananilee ran over to Levi. "Yes?"

Rovoalee turned his attention back to the Chief. "How about if he lead you around? He's my best friend and I trust him; so you will be more than safe with him."

The Etu'im stood. "Alright."

"Okay then. Off you two go, have fun."

Ananilee and the Etu'im looked at each other. Ananilee smiled and bowed to the Etu'im.

"It will be an honor."

"Stand up." The Chief said.

Ananilee stood. "Let's go."

The two of them left without another word.

Levi sat back down in his Command chair and returned to his work.

* * *

John listened as the Elite named Ananilee told him about Elite history. He told him the highlights of every age of the Covenant leading up to now; the Interregnum. He explained what some of the symbols chiseled into the walls meant. 

"-and that there is where we first landed and where Rovoalee and Rocalee saw each other for the first time in ten years. This happened only a few days ago." Ananilee pointed out.

"In Human and Elite years, how old are you?" John asked.

"Hmmmmm. Well, our years are 4 months shorter than yours. It's very complicated but I'm 28. I joined the Covenant 10 years ago. So, in Human years I'm about 22."

_So if Rocalee is 34 then Rovoalee must be 30 or 29. _

Ananilee shook his head quickly. "This is giving me a headache just trying to figure out."

John nodded.

Ananilee gestured down the path. "Shall we continue?"

"Sure."

* * *

Major Aidan Miller continued searching along with the Spartan he had been paired with. The group of eight soldiers had decided to split up into four teams. The Major had been paired with SPARTAN-058, Linda. She hadn't said anything for over an hour. All she would do is make hand signals and gestures. 

"Wyatt's up." Linda said abruptly.

The Major stopped and turned to Linda, he felt like saying, "Wow, you're actually speaking," but he decided not to.

"How's he doing?" Miller asked.

"Cortana didn't say."

The Major nodded and continued climbing. The two of them had been climbing up this ledge for half-an-hour now. Aidan knew it wouldn't be smart, but he looked down the ledge, they were about a kilometer off the ground. Linda looked at him curiously.

"Just checking how far we've climbed."

The Major turned around and kept climbing.

Five minutes later Aidan and Linda reached the top of the cliff. They both stared at the mountains in the distance. The Major needed a break; though he knew that the Spartan didn't want to stop. He grabbed his wattle bottle and took a quick drink; then tossed it to Linda.

"Drink some; you haven't had anything to drink for hours."

Linda stared at the bottle for a few seconds then removed her helmet and took a drink. "Thanks."

She handed the Major back the bottle and put her helmet back on.

Miller strode over to the edge of the cliff; he could see Alpha base from this spot. He looked down at the lake that the Master Chief had fallen into. "I really don't think he's up here,"

The Major said. "If he climbed up anything it would be on the other side of the lake."

Linda joined the Major's side. "He would, but he might have gotten mixed up and came up on this side."

The Major nodded. "That's possible."

Aidan just stood there, looking off into space and consumed in thought.

_If that creature-Gravemind took him, he's probably dead; but I know that Spartans won't accept something like that._

"What if-"The Major began but paused when Linda looked at him. "What if the Elites found him?"

Linda grunted. "If they did they would have contacted us and sent him to Alpha base by now."

"Major! Linda!" Someone yelled.

The Major and Linda both turned in unison; Sergeant Johnson and Will were walking towards them.

"Anything?" The Major asked.

Johnson sighed and shook his head. "Not a damn thing."

The Major looked into Johnson's eyes; he too had the circles of fatigue under his eyes. "Linda."

"Sir?"

"Call Cortana and have her send in a Pelican to come pick us up, we're done for today."

"With all due respect sir, I think we should keep looking." Linda protested.

The Major sighed. "That's and order, soldier."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Imagine you're the Master Chief. You find this odd symbol on your shoulderand your ex-enemies start bowing to you and you have no clue why.

That's what I did while typing this chapter, I enjoyed it. So, anyway, see you next chapter!

P.S. Don't expect me to be putting out chapters this fast _all_ the time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

This is a short chapter (9 pages). Anyway this chapter is alot about the name in the title.

Oh, and after hours of thinking I came up with a decent name for Arbiter.

Chapter 12: Durga

John followed the two Honor Guards, Mulolee and Paruslee back to his tent once again. Even though John knew the way from Rovoalee's quarters to his own, he allowed the Honor Guards to lead. He wasn't sure why, but John had the feeling like Mulolee and Paruslee had grown very fond of him. Did they stay close to him for honor? Because they liked him?

Five minutes later John, Mulolee and Paruslee reached the large purple tent in the center of an outdoor-ish area.

Paruslee pulled back the fabric for the tent. "Here you are."

John nodded thanks and entered; turning back around John said, "You two don't have to stand outside my tent all the time; go."

"As you wish, Etu'im." Mulolee and Paruslee said in unison.

They both turned around and left John standing alone. Neither of them bowed; good. John had asked Rovoalee to tell all of the Sangheili not to bow to him whenever they saw or spoke to him.

John checked his mission clock, 1920, he still had some time until dark. He decided to take a quick walk around, he had already seen the whole base, but at least it beat sitting in his tent doing nothing.

John turned the corner, he heard a few Sangheili talking in their language. They seemed angry about something, but what?

After a few seconds their conversation played on the MJOLNIR's translation system.

"The Forerunners chose him!"

"Of all the great warriors in this universe they chose him!"

John turned on his active camouflage and crept around the corner; he wanted to listen to this. John noticed four Sangheili, two were wearing blue armor, one in black and the other in red.

"Sadly it is true my brothers."

"What are we going to do? I'll be dead before I take orders from someone like him."

"You know what I say?"

"What?"

"I say that we kill him."

John's eyes widened, he couldn't wait to tell Rovoalee about this.

The red Sangheili laughed. "Like you'll be able to get close to him without getting nailed by his Guards or Rovoalee."

The black Sangheili moved his mandibles around, John guessed that he was thinking it over. "I think we could pull it off, all we need is a few good swords."

The red Sangheili put one of its claw-like fingers over one of its mandibles. "It sounds like a good idea, but what would Rovoalee or the humans do?"

"Who cares about the humans? They're weak. And we could make it look like an accident."

The red Sangheili sniffed around the area. "We should discuss this later; I can smell that the Etu'im is near."

He had heard enough. John turned off his camouflage and walked over to the Sangheili.

"Talking about me?" John asked acting like he hadn't heard thing.

The black Sangheili growled, then the red one put a hand on his shoulder. "As matter of fact we were. We were talking about how great of a warrior you are."

John tilted his head slightly and looked at the black Sangheili suspiciously. "He doesn't sound like he was."

The black Sangheili roared, he drew his energy sword and swung at John. In the blink of an eye John had activated his sword and had parried the Sangheili's attack. The Sangheili backed up roared again and charged.

The Sangheili swung at John again, he jumped to side, and parried again.

The battle continued for a few minutes, the Sangheili swinging at John wildly while the others watched.

The black Sangheili swung one last time, this time at John's head. John held up his sword to block the incoming blade. Their blades clashed, causing the shape of both blades to deform.

"It ends here Demon-Etu'im." The Sangheili growled.

"No it doesn't." Another Sangheili said.

Out of the corner of his eye John could see Rovoalee standing behind the Sangheili and holding a beam rifle to its neck.

"Rovoalee I-"

"Drop your blade, I've never enjoyed executing my brethren, but if I have to I will." Rovoalee demanded.

Without hesitation the Sangheili dropped his blade, as soon as it hit the ground the sword disappeared back into the handle.

"Always depending on others to defend and shelter you." The Sangheili muttered in his language to John.

The red Sangheili ran up to Rovoalee. "Rovoalee, they were just sparring."

Keeping his beam rifle where it was Rovoalee turned his head to the Sangheili and grunted. "I heard what you were planning so don't even try."

Rovoalee turned back to John. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Good, Guards! Take these four to the holding cells to later be tried. And issue an order to all Sangheili, Lekgolo an Unggoy that no one is to even think of harming the Etu'im."

A squad of Honor Guards appeared from within the shadows, they grabbed the four Sangheili and took them out of the room.

Rovoalee lowered his weapon. "I apologize, that will not happen again."

John shook his head. "It's fine. I needed the exercise anyway."

Rovoalee smiled. "There is something-actually a place- I wanted to show you." Rovoalee turned away from John and began jogging. "Come."

* * *

Arbiter sat down in his quarter on the _Undeniable Truth_ and opened his log. It had been days since he had written anything it. He opened it up to a blank page and in it he wrote: 

_Undeniable Truth's Ship Master's Log-Arbiter of the Sangheili_

_First Age of Truth, 11th day of Interregnum_

_It's been awhile since I've been able to write, five days I think. Well, since I last wrote I've been very busy with the Spec Ops Commander. He and I along with roughly a hundred Sangheili have been repelling the parasite and taking every Jiralhanae camp that we can find. Total so far I think we've captured a quarter of the bases on this Ring. It may not sound like much but it is one you think abou-_

"Zairunee!" The Spec Ops Commander called out.

Arbiter grunted, he hated being called by his "other" name; especially now.

"Yes?" Arbiter said looking back at the Spec Ops Commander

"Rocalee just radioed me and asked me to go check on Rovoalee would you like to come?"

Arbiter shook his head. "No, I need to write in my log."

The Spec Ops Commander nodded and left Arbiter alone in his quarters without another word.

Arbiter looked back down at his log and continued writing again.

_Anyway, I've heard rumor that the Forerunners had chosen an Etu'im. I'm not sure who it is, or if it's even an ally. If it's a Sangheili he must know that he is very fortunate. _

_I must go, I'll write again as soon as I get the chance._

_Arbiter of the Sangheili, Zairunee._

* * *

Durga opened his eyes for the first time in ages. The chamber which he was locked in had not changed one bit. He fidgeted for a moment. Movement; he had forgotten what it was like to move. He had forgotten everything, the softness of wind, the taste of food or water, and the beautiful light of the sun. He felt the blood begin to flow through his limbs again. 

It had been so long that Durga had almost forgotten his name.

There was movement outside, with it came footsteps. In the thousands of years of sleep he had become more aware of movement, sound and light. Through the small crack in the stone a small ray of light filled the chamber.

With the light came heavy footsteps, and, voices. He had never heard these voices before. They spoke in a language that Durga did not understand, but it sounded familiar.

_A Hundred-thousand years I've slept, now I am woken by whispers. _

Durga tilted his head down, focused his eyes on the door and smiled evilly.

* * *

John followed Rovoalee through the base for half an hour until they were just on the edge of the camp. 

"This," Rovoalee said stopping in front of a large stone door. "Is an important temple."

They entered the temple in silence. Inside were statues, both broken and in perfect condition littered the hallway. Every square inch of the hall was decorated with flawless symmetry.

Rovoalee kept walking in front of John to the far side of the temple/hallway. This door was the same size of which they had entered in. But this one was glowing red on the edges; meaning that it was locked.

"I can't open it; do you think that you could?" Rovoalee asked gesturing to a small control panel.

John knew less about Forerunner symbolalgy than Rovoalee and he expected John to be able to open the door?

John stepped up to the panel and stared at the symbols.

A moment later John said, "The Forerunners must not have wanted anyone in this next room if it takes this much to open."

Rovoalee readied his beam rifle. "Whatever's in there would be dead before it even _thinks_ about attacking us."

John shook his head and continued to look at the symbols. After a long two minutes he press the top right button, it glowed blue. He pressed another button, the one in the center and lastly the one on the bottom right. The symbols glowed blue then dimmed and the door eased open.

"Good work." Rovoalee said moving in the room cautiously.

John walked in the room behind Rovoalee then bumped into his back.

John stepped back. "What's-"

John paused mid sentence when he saw what Rovoalee was looking at. In the shadows sat a creature, it was curled up and starring at the two of them. Without taking his gave off of John and Rovoalee the creature stood. It was tall, taller than Rovoalee; John guessed it was about 9'6".

Its dark eyes never blinked

The creature looked human, like a Forerunner, part human, part something else.

Rovoalee fired at the creature with his beam rifle but missed. The thin purple-white plasma bolt flew past the creature and impacted the wall behind it. The creature roared, it reached out one of its hands and snatched the beam rifle from Rovoalee's hands. The creature looked at the weapon with both disgust and curiosity and then tossed it to the far side of the room.

The creature said something in its language that John didn't understand, though its voice echoed in the large chamber.

Then there was some sort of a presence invading John's mind and he felt something shoot up his spine. He recoiled and stepped back, the symbols on his shoulders starting glowing a bright cyan and then it was gone. He looked at Rovoalee, he wasn't moving; he was just standing there watching the creature speak.

The creature closed its eyes then smiled. "My name is Durga."

"How do you know our language?" Rovoalee asked.

"I tapped into his mind." Durga pointed to John. "And learned how you speak."

The presence returned to John's mind, this time it was less painful.

"_The lost time is no longer lost."_

"Get out." John growled at Durga.

"Or what?" Durga said, his voice echoing multiple times throughout the chamber.

Rovoalee activated his sword.

Durga laughed evilly. "You think something like _that_ would hurt me? You'd be in pieces before you even got close to me. And I would not hurt the ones who released me from this prison."

Rovoalee sighed and deactivated his sword. "Who and what are you?"

"I am Durga. I am a prisoner of time. I have slept in this chamber for thousands of years, dreaming and waiting for the day that I would be released. Now, I have awoken and they shall suffer."

John stepped forward. "Who will suffer?"

"The parasite is the reason I'm in here. The Forerunners locked me in this chamber until the parasite was released again."

"You mean that you can defeat the Flood?" Rovoalee asked, seeming to be intrigued.

"Alone, no." Durga looked at John's shoulders. "But together, Etu'im; you and I shall crush them." Durga made a fist.

Rovoalee leaned over to John. "Can we trust him? I mean he did take away my beam rifle."

"He was just defending himself." John said.

John knew that Durga had heard them, but he acted like he hadn't.

Durga then did something that neither John nor Rovoalee expected; he dropped to one knee. "You do not trust me and I do not blame you. But I wish to fight by your side, Etu'im."

"Don't bow." John said. "Stand up."

Durga let out a light huff of amusement as he stood. "Very, well Etu'im. I will do as you wish, but may I first see whom I'm serving?"

John looked at Rovoalee he nodded, and then John removed his helmet.

Durga looked at him in astonishment. "You are a Human."

John nodded.

Durga looked into John's eyes, the presence returned again, this time it was searching through his memories. "Your life has been spent in war and despair. You've been a warrior all your life and you've managed to survive everything that the universe has thrown at you; even though the odds were always against you. You truly are an Etu'im."

Durga looked at Rovoalee. "And your life has been spent in war as well, against the Etu'im's race. You were fighting and worshipping the wrong thing until recently. You have also suffered a great loss."

Rovoalee looked down.

John put his helmet back on and Rovoalee looked up at him. "What do you think that we should do now?"

John spun around when he heard footsteps outside.

"Is anyone there?" A Sangheili yelled.

"The Spec Ops Commander." John whispered to Durga and Rovoalee.

"Damn you E'hy. He's never trusted me with anything. I bet you anything he asked Half Jaw to come and check on me." Rovoalee said in disgust.

Rovoalee exited the room to meet the Spec Ops Commander. "Yes?"

"Your brother asked me to come see how you were doing. And what are you doing in there?"

John exhaled and left the room with Durga close behind.

"Master Chief!" The Spec Ops Commander yelled in surprise.

"_Is that your name?" _Durga asked in John's mind.

"_Yes, one of them at least."_

"Explain to me what you're doing here and what that thing is." The Spec Ops Commander demanded.

"That is Durga." Rovoalee said. "And the Etu'im is staying with us until he is healed."

"Etu'im? I heard that there was one but never expected it to be you." The Spec Ops Commander said to John.

"_There was a teleportation block in that chamber, but not out here, I can move around with ease now." _Durga said.

"_Why does that matter right now?"_

Durga paused for a moment then said out loud, "Your family needs you, John."

"How did you-"

Gold rings surrounded Durga, then Rovoalee and the Spec Ops Commander and then John last.

* * *

Fred ducked behind a rock as red plasma bolts flew past. He triggered a fragmentation grenade and lobbed it over the rock. He heard screams of Brutes running for cover then purple-black blood splashed into his cover. He stood once his shields were fully charged and fired the battle rifle into the few remaining Brutes and Jackals. 

"This is Blue-One to blue team, where are you?" Fred said over his team freq.

"Blue Two and Three taking heavy fire." Cortana answered.

"Where are they?"

"Eighty-three meters to the east of your position. I'll mark them with a nav point." A blue arrow appeared on Fred's Heads-Up-Display.

"Thanks." Fred said and started running.

"Blue-One Blue-Four come in."

"This is Blue-Four, what's going on?"

Fred ducked and shot a Jackal that jumped in front of him. "Get to Blue-Two and Three's position, I'll send you a nav marker. Kelly and Linda aren't responding."

"Roger, Blue-One I'm on my way."

Fred snapped off the COM channel and kept running. The Brutes had just found Alpha base and things weren't going well. They were hitting them hard. Fred checked for when the attack had started; a full hour ago.

"Fred." Cortana said.

"What is it Cortana?"

"I'm getting some really strange readings, there's something -I don't know- teleporting in."

"Odd. Where?"

"Brutes! Look out!"

Fred turned, there was a group of maybe eight Brutes gathering in front of him. Fred aimed his battle rifle at the first one's head and fired. The rounds bounced off its helmet and the entire group held up their Brute Shots.

"Real great, Fred." Cortana said.

Gold rings appeared between Fred and the Brutes in four different places. The first thing that appeared was a tall creature that stood over two feet taller that Fred, the two others were Elites and the last one to appear was a Spartan.

* * *

The nausea hit John when the gold rings surrounded him. A few second later they were gone and John realized that he was in the middle of a battle. He saw a group of Brutes holding their Brute shots, they were aiming at something, but what? John turned; another Spartan was there, starring at John, Durga, Rovoalee and the Spec Ops Commander. He recognized it as SPARTAN-104, Fred 

"Where are we?" The Spec Ops Commander asked looking at Durga.

"We have come to help the Etu'im's family."

"That doesn't help, where are we?" The Spec Ops Commander said deeply with frustration in his voice.

John looked around, he had seen this place before; it was Alpha base. "Alpha base." John said. "How did you figure out how to get here?"

"The same way I learned your language." Durga said.

"I hate to interrupt, everyone but there's a bunch of Jiralhanae here." Rovoalee said drawing his sword.

John, the Spec Ops Commander exchanged looks quickly and then they both drew their energy swords.

"What about you?" John asked Durga.

"There is no need." Durga said pointing to Rovoalee.

John looked at Rovoalee, he was standing above the dead Brutes.

"Showoff." The Spec Ops Commander murmured.

"Explain to me what just happened here." Fred said walking up to John. "And how are you alive?"

"Long story. But I'm fine." John said.

Fred grunted.

"Your family still needs you, John." Durga said.

John nodded. "Where's the rest of our team?"

Fred pointed to the east. "Blue-Two, Three and four are taking fire."

"Then let us go help them." Rovoalee said.

"After that you have some explaining to do, Chief." Cortana said.

* * *

"Interesting story, John." Dr.Halsey said after John finished telling everyone about what had happened to him since he had fallen off the cliff. 

Rovoalee every once in awhile would but-in and help John tell the story of the Sangheili camp.

"Durga, is it?" Dr.Halsey asked.

Durga nodded, he had remained silent the entire time that John had been speaking.

"Would you mind explaining some of your history to us?"

Durga looked at John and he nodded. Durga sat on one of the stone benches that stuck out from the wall and began telling everyone what had happened to him thousands of years ago:

* * *

"Durga." 

I turned to face the Forerunner who had summoned me. It was Noromir and Iliomir. Both of them were fully armored.

"Noromir, Iliomir." I said bowing.

Noromir held up a hand. "There is no time for that, Durga."

I stood and looked at him quizzically. I looked into Noromir's eyes, he seemed depressed. I tried to read his mind, but he was blocking me out.

After a few seconds I remembered what was happening at sundown.

"Today is the day isn't it?" I said slouching.

Iliomir sighed. "Unfortunately Durga it is."

I looked at the ground. "You don't have to activate it. I could-"

"No, the parasite has become too powerful for even you." Noromir said.

I looked back up at Noromir. "You say that, but you don't mean it."

Noromir smiled. "You've always had a good sense of humor, even when you're on duty."

"Of course he does, but time is limited; we must get to the temple." Iliomir said.

Noromir nodded. "Come, Durga."

* * *

Ifollowed Iliomir and Noromir down the long hallway of the temple that I was to stay in. 

They both stopped in front of the door and motioned for me to enter.

The room was dark and on the small side.

"You know your mission, Durga." Iliomir said.

"I know."

"Your name comes from one of our greatest warriors, so wear it with honor." Noromir started. "You father gave you an unusual name, but you still are a great warrior."

Iliomir stepped up to me. "Both your mother and father would be proud, and you should be proud as well, this task is important."

"Don't forget what your task is." Noromir said hinting.

"Remind me one last time." I asked.

"In this chamber here." Noromir gestured to the chamber that I was standing in, "Is safe from Halo's power. You are to stay in it until and Etu'im summons you. Once that happens you are to do whatever the Etu'im tells you. Oh, and for your own protection there is a teleportation block in this chamber. Tell me that you will remember your task."

"I will." I whispered.

"Good, now we have to go for the activation of all the Rings." Iliomir said.

Iliomir and I shook hands; he turned and started walking out of the temple. Noromir shook my hand then and whispered to me: "Good-bye, my dear friend."

Before I could say anything the stone doors closed and locked. I took a deep breath, sat down on the raised bench and waited.

Three hours later the chamber began shaking, it was happening. I held onto the bench, I hated it; I was helpless to against the vigorous shaking that came from the activation of the Ark and the seven Rings.

Once the shaking stopped almost a day later I knew that they were dead. The Flood, the Forerunners, everyone was dead. And for the first time in years a tear trickled down my cheek.

_

* * *

_

_To Councilor Akna Oakamee, from Supreme Commander of Fleet of Unyielding Faith, E'hy Rocalee._

_First age of Truth, 12th day of Interregnum_

_Councilor, it has been a long time since I have had the chance to write to you, I've been busy with the situation on Beta Halo. Much has been happening since you and the rest of the High Council declared an Interregnum. Things like the parasite being released unexpectedly, the Master Chief going missing and him turning up as and Etu'im with my younger brother and a 'living' Forerunner. Who knew?_

_I've received word that the Forerunners' name is Durga. What and odd name though, usually we find that the Forerunners use the rule of having 'mir' in the end of their names. Though I was also told that his name came after a warrior named Durga that came up with the idea of building the Halos. I'll leave that open to speculation for Pashko; you know how he enjoys speculating! _

_Dyhy is bugging me (being that evil little Unggoy Construct that he is)._

_I hope you reply soon,_

_E'hy Rocalee._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Something else I forgot to say earlier:

I was almost done this chapter when I decied to scrap the whole thing and start over again with a new title and all that.

So, we've got yet another new character. But unlike some of the smaller characters like Pashko or Dyhy; Durga is going to be playing a fairly large part in the end of this story which is still pretty far away.

And one more thing:

I've got a bunch of reveiws asking what Interregnum means, normally I would tell you to look it up; but I'm in a good mood so-

Interregnum-

A time between


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

My shortest chapter yet...6 pages.

Chapter 13: The Council

_To Supreme Commander of Fleet of Unyielding Faith, E'hy Rocalee; from Councilor Akna Oakamee._

_First Age of Truth, 13th Day of Interregnum_

_I am truly sorry that I was not able to respond to your letter as soon as I received it. I too, have been busy. And I _know_ how much Pashko loves speculating. After a long time of searching through the database of all the artifacts that the Prophets had studied and all the records we could find; this is was what we got:_

_As a child Durga was blessed with longevity and great strength for fighting the Flood. That was why the Forerunners built that chamber that your brother and the Etu'im found him in; to protect him from Halo's destructive power so later an Etu'im would free him when the parasite was released once again. _

_I wish for you and Durga to come to the _Sangheili's Pride;_ I have some questions for him and something for you that I hope you will like._

_Please, come as soon as you can._

_Sincerely, _

_Akna Oakamee._

* * *

Cortana stood on the pedestal in the center of the tent, alone as usual; but today she wasn't alone. The Forerunner, Durga, examined the weapons scattered across the table. 

He picked up a sniper rifle looked at it for a moment then looked at Cortana. "And this one?"

"That is an S2 AM Sniper Rifle."

Durga grunted, set the rifle down and picked up a shotgun. "What about this one?"

Cortana sighed; Durga had been doing this for almost an hour. "The M90 Shotgun."

Durga looked at the weapon closely. "What does it fire?"

"12-8 gauge rounds."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that it fires 12 shells with 8 smaller rounds inside each shell. It's very effective against the Flood. The only problem is that it's good for only short range."

Durga nodded and put the weapon down. "Your weapons are impressive, Construct."

"Stop calling me Construct!" Cortana yelled. "I have a name."

Durga looked at her with his dark eyes. "Very well, _Cortana_."

"Thank you." Cortana said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Durga, Cortana." Someone said from outside.

Cortana and Durga both turned at the same time to the entrance of the tent.

"What's going on Rocalee?" Cortana asked.

He stepped forward to Durga, "I wish for you to accompany me to visit Councilor Oakamee. The Etu'im says it's okay if you go."

Durga first looked at Cortana and then Rocalee. "Only because the Etu'im says that I may."

Rocalee nodded and the two of them left the tent.

Cortana smiled. She had read what the letter that Oakamee had sent to Rocalee; she knew what he meant by something "that Rocalee would like". She knew what was coming.

_He'll flip._ Cortana thought.

* * *

Rocalee and Durga strode down a long hallway aboard the _Sangheili's Pride._ Councilor Akna Oakamee had replied to his letter and asked for him and Durga to come visit him. He wondered why, though; he understood wanting to see the "living" Forerunner in person. But, he didn't understand what Oakamee meant when he said that there was something "that he hoped that he would like". An artifact, maybe? A new ship? A new weapon that he would be the first to test? Or just news maybe? Rocalee decided that it was probably some kind news that the Councilor wanted to tell him, but wanted to say it to his face. 

Durga hadn't said anything since they left Alpha Base. He couldn't stand it any longer; Rocalee had to break the silence.

"What do you think of this place?" Rocalee asked.

Durga grunted a response.

"Okay, then. What do you want to talk about?" Rocalee asked, he felt awkward asking that.

Durga looked down at him. "You have slaughtered millions without mercy, though they are your allies now no you show little regret."

Rocalee sighed, he saw where Durga was going with this. "I carry the weight of all those deaths, yes I know. And I do regret it now. It's just the-the……." Rocalee's voice trailed off.

"Guilt." Durga said finishing the thought and making his voice echo to add emphasis.

"Yes." Rocalee said. "Guilt." Rocalee looked up at Durga. "I do regret all of those Humans that I slaughtered, but I can't let that hold me back all of the time."

Durga looked at the dozens of Honor Guards that stood on the sides of the hallway. "They just stand there, staring at nothing until they are told to do something."

Rocalee allowed himself to smile. "Do you wish to put their loyalty to the test?"

"Commander."

"Pashko." Rocalee said and looked around. "Where are you?"

"I'm not telling, you have to find me."

"Who is this Pashko?" Durga asked.

"He's an AI, but he looked just like one of these guards. He plays this game with the Councilors all the time."

Durga stepped closer to one of the guards and stared at it for a minute. "It's this one."

Rocalee walked to Durga's side. "How can you tell?"

Durga made a fist and in one quick motion punched the Guard. He was right; his fist went through the Guard's chest and Pashko bowed. "I am impressed, very few have been able to find me on their first try."

Durga grunted and Pashko bowed lower. "The Councilor sent me to take you two to his quarters."

Rocalee gestured for Pashko to lead; he stood and started walking.

"Councilor." Pashko said. "I have brought them."

Rocalee watched as the Councilor stood and walked over to him, Durga and Pashko. "Ah, Rocalee, I am glad you came."

Rocalee bowed. "It is good to see you too, Councilor."

"Rise." Oakamee said. "I do not expect you to bow to me, you're a Supreme Commander. No one except for the Council is higher than you." Oakamee grinned and sat down in one of the chairs. "Come Rocalee, Durga. Sit down, make yourselves comfortable." Oakamee gestured to the chairs in front of a metal table.

Rocalee looked at Durga and motioned for him to go first. "After you."

Durga exhaled sharply and sat across from the Councilor, Rocalee sat by his side.

"I am honored." Oakamee started. "To meet you Durga."

Durga bowed his head. "I am just as honored to meet one of the Sangheili's noble leaders."

Oakamee laughed then turned to Pashko. "Have him bring it in."

Pashko nodded and left the room.

Oakamee turned back to Durga as a gold armored Sangheili entered and handed the Councilor a small purple-blue bag. "We have something for both of you." Oakamee opened the bag and took something out. He held up a sapphire-blue crystal.

"The Holy Light." Rocalee whispered to himself.

"Yes." Oakamee said and handed the crystal to Durga.

Durga took it and examined it for a moment then looked up at the Councilor. "Where did you find this?"

"One of our escorting ships picked it up when we visited Earth; it was just after we left their MAC station named 'Cairo'."

Rocalee stood. "And you didn't tell any of us!"

Without taking his gaze away from Oakamee, Durga set a hand on Rocalee's shoulder and pushed him down. "Calm yourself. He was right to keep it a secret. Imagine what would have happened if this fell into the wrong hands."

Rocalee took a long and deep breath; Durga was right. Had the crystal fallen into the hands of the Covenant for too long; all would have been lost. "Forgive me, Councilor. It was not right of me to yell at you like that."

Oakamee gave a slight nod. "I half expected you to burst out the way you did. Think nothing of it Commander."

Oakamee stood. "Come. I still have my gift to give you, Rocalee."

Rocalee and Durga stood and followed the Councilor into the chamber where the Councilor's usually kept their armor and discussed things in private.

"What are we doing here?" Rocalee asked.

Oakamee said noting and continued through the chamber past the tables and other Councilors until he stopped before a small door. He gestured for Rocalee to step forward. "Just tap that hologram once." He said.

Rocalee did as the Councilor instructed, he touched the hologram. The purple doors slowly slid open; hissing as it let out the air that was sealed inside. A small ray of bright-white light began to show through the crack in the door, it grew bigger each second as the door continued to open slowly. The door was open halfway and the light was bright enough to make Rocalee shield his eyes. The door clicked once it was completely open and Rocalee lowered his hands from his eyes.

In front of him was a suit of white with gold-trimmed armor and a special headdress-Councilor's armor.

"Councilor." Rocalee said with astonishment. "Do you mean-"

"Yes, Commander." Oakamee said. "Or should I say, Councilor Rocalee?"

Rocalee looked over at Durga, he was grinning; though it was hard to tell. He looked back over at Oakamee. "I can tell there is something that you want me to do."

"We wish for you to become a Councilor and-only if you want-to go to Alusium. And for your brother to take your place as Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Unyielding Faith."

Rocalee had to think this over. He very much wanted to go back to his home city; but he couldn't leave his friends or his family behind on Halo. He had made many friends here on Halo and at Earth, Human friends that he couldn't just abandon here when they needed him. And Levi, Rocalee knew how much he would enjoy leading a fleet. But, he also knew how much Levi loved being in combat.

_I have never let the Council down._ Rocalee thought.

Rocalee turned to Oakamee. "I have never let the Council down; I will not now."

Rocalee could see a slight smile on Oakamee's face. "Though," Rocalee said. "I do not wish to leave this Ring. Not yet."

"We had almost expected that answer." Oakamee said. "Your decision not to go to Alusium does not change that fact that we wish for you to become a Councilor."

Rocalee turned back to the floating suit of armor. He removed his orange helmet and set it on the table behind him. He took off the small pieces of armor that were protecting his mandibles. Rocalee grabbed the Councilor's helmet, looked at it and brushed a hand over it and put it on.

He made sure it fit then looked back at Oakamee. "E'hy Rocalee." He said with a smile. "Will gladly take this position as Councilor."

Oakamee and a few other Councilors in the room raised a fist and shouted: "To Councilor E'hy Rocalee!"

Rocalee picked up his old helmet. "I will see if Levi will take my old position. But I will not force him if he chooses not to."

Oakamee nodded. "Very well."

Rocalee turned to Durga. "As soon as I've got my armor we will leave. It shouldn't take too long."

"Take as long as you like." Durga said. "I am in no rush."

Rocalee bowed his head to the Forerunner. "Thank you. Now, Oakamee, may I have some help getting this armor on?"

* * *

There were hundreds-no thousands of them. All of them were running straight for him. He need a weapon, it wouldn't do him much to kill them all, but he had to try. He felt around for his battle rifle, it wasn't there. He was helpless to the massive sea of aliens that were getting closer and closer by the second. 

The sound of their roaring and shouting was louder than anything he had ever heard. The ground under his feet shook violently like an earthquake. He looked up at the sky, the clouds were dark and he could hear the loud thunder.

He couldn't stop them; he was alone and weaponless. He closed his eyes, covered his head with is arms and braced himself for the inevitable.

* * *

John woke. He sat up and looked around. He must have been dreaming before. 

"Kelly's waking up." Will said.

John nodded and stood. He and will exited the tent and walked over to the medical tent.

"How's she doing?" John asked Dr.Halsey.

"Fine, she'll be up in a few minutes. That's why I sent Will to wake you."

John took off his helmet and set it a small cart with other medical supplies. He sat on the bed next to Kelly and shook her gently.

When they found Kelly, Linda and Will Kelly had been unconscious. Linda had been crouching over her with her sniper rifle.

Kelly moaned as she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw John's face and she stood in a quick motion. A split-second later she had an SMG pointed at John's forehead.

"No." She said. "You're dead. You can't be alive. I saw you fall off that cliff. We searched everywhere for you and we couldn't find you."

John could see into the dark barrel of the SMG; he was not afraid. He saw the surprised expression on Dr. Halsey's face; he could tell that she was worried that Kelly would fire.

"Kelly." John said putting a hand on Kelly's SMG and trying to push it away.

"Gravemind grabbed me. I've been staying with the Sangheili until I was fully healed."

Kelly looked like she had lost control of her legs. She fell backwards and landed on the bed; dropping her SMG on the grass. "I saw you." She whispered shaking her head slowly from side to side. "I was there. I watched in horror as that-that _thing_ grabbed you. I thought you were dead. Or worse: one of _them_."

"Look," John said showing Kelly design on his shoulder. "This came from a Forerunner."

Kelly looked up at the symbols and starred at it. "You mean those things are still alive?"

John couldn't help but smile. "There is one, yes. The one I met has the ability to travel between planes."

"What do you mean?"

"Noromir-the Forerunner- told me that when they activated the Rings that they traveled to a different plane that they had created."

John starred into Kelly's eyes; she was trying to figure everything out.

"Don't think about it too much-it'll give you a headache." Dr.Halsey said.

Kelly smiled at looked over at Dr.Halsey. "How long?"

Dr.Halsey checked the data pad that she was holding. "About 21 hours if I'm correct."

Kelly turned back to John. "So where's this 'living' Forerunner."

"Durga went with Rocalee to the _Sangheili's Pride. _They should be back soon." Cortana said appearing on a pedestal.

"Soon?" A Sangheili wearing white and gold armor said.

"Rocalee?" John asked.

Rocalee nodded and Durga entered the tent. "That's Councilor Rocalee to you Etu'im."

* * *

"It's been awhile since I've piloted a ship on my own so forgive me if I'm a little slow." 

Akna Oakamee sat back in the Commander's chair aboard the _Valor with Honor_. He looked around the bridge. He was the only Sangheili on board; except for Pashko.

He tapped a few holograms to lock the all the doors to the bridge. "Just hurry up Pashko. And please, try to get us there in one piece."

"If I may ask, Councilor. Why do you want to leave so soon?"

Oakamee sighed. "We will be returning soon enough. I just have a few things that I _must_ do in Alusium."

Pashko bowed. "I understand, Councilor."

Oakamee nodded. "Now, get us out of here."

"Entering Slipspace in 3…..2…..1……."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The last part of this chapter just shows you how much goes on that you don't read about.

Anyway, Chapter 14 should be out in a few days. But, I'm going into Wyatt and Sheila's past. Not by far, just a few days before Reach fell.

And one more thing:

I just want to say "Thank You" to all of my reviewers. Every single review...even the not so positive ones...help.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

Another short chapter. Very Simple

And if you remeber when in chapter 8 I said that Sheila was a Lieutenant; I messed up.

Sheila is a _Private._

One more thing:

I just got a review from Specter 117 sayng:

These two chapters are pretty cool, but I thought Reach was destroyes way back  
when. How is it still there? AndÂ I thought the three sevenths of the covenant,  
composed of Elites, Grunts and Hunters, of course, were allied with the humans!  
Why did an Elite and some Grunts attack Sheila? Can you answer these questions,  
cause' I'm a little confused

Once again; my mistake for not putting up the date. That's why I'm 'resubmiting' this chapter.

For the rest of you that were confused I hope that this helps.

Chapter 14: Angels and Demons

**1400 Hours. August 28th, 2552 (Military Calendar)**

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach Military Complex,**

**Planet Reach**

_Another beautiful day on Reach._

Blue skies, warm weather; Reach was _perfect_. How could anyone not love this planet? Sure it's mostly a military planet, but still, how could anyone not want to live here?

Corporal Wyatt Andrews drove the Warthog down Center Street, where he and his little sister were stationed.

Sitting in the passenger seat was Chief Petty Officer Daniel Raymond. They both sat in silence; he hated sitting in a Warthog and driving without a word.

He had lived on Reach his entire life so far. He never wanted to leave, or planned to. But today everything was going to change.

"You should be feeling lucky to get to go to Earth." Raymond had told him a few days ago.

Wyatt hadn't thought about anything else but what Raymond had told him. Lucky? He was leaving Reach for the first time on short notice. How was he_ lucky_?

He didn't want to go, though he had to. He knew he wouldn't spend his whole life on Reach, he just didn't expect to be leaving so soon. He was only 26.

He had to focus on the good things about this transfer. He would get to see Earth, be one of the first to set foot on the new orbital defense platforms. Plus, he and Sheila _had_ been selected by Admiral Hood.

Wyatt pulled the Warthog into the driveway and stopped the vehicle. "Here we are, sir."

Raymond got out of his seat and walked over to the door in front of his 'house'. Wyatt jumped out; he opened the door for the Chief and gestured for him to go in.

"You two have done a good job on decorating this place." The Chief said nodding in approval.

"Thank you, sir. My sister is the one who designed it. I did the hard part."

Raymond nodded again and headed for the steps. "What is that noise?"

Wyatt could hear something upstairs. Sheila was playing her 'rock' music again.

Wyatt went up a few stairs then yelled, "Sheila! Turn that stuff off and get down here! We've got company!"

The music stopped and Sheila came down the stairs. She saluted the Chief, which he returned.

"Private Sheila Andrews." The Chief said. "It is good to finally meet you."

"Same here, sir." Sheila said.

"Corporal, may I have some water?"

"Of course, sir."

Wyatt turned around and entered the kitcthen. He got out a glass, put some ice in it and filled it. He returned to the living rom and handed the glass to the Chief.

"Thank you."

Raymond sat down and took a drink of water. "Sheila, you and your brother have been selected to go to Earth."

Sheila's eyes widened. "What for?"

Raymond took another drink. "To be stationed on the orbital defense platform. The MAC station named 'Cairo'. Admiral Hood chose you two, along with hundreds of other marines from all over the Inner Colonies."

Sheila took a deep breath; she brushed back her dirty-blonde hair away from her eyes and looked at Wyatt. "Are you okay with this, Wyatt?"

Wyatt didn't answer. If he had he would have told the Chief that he and his sister would never leave Reach and that they'd have to drag the two of them to Earth.

Sheila sighed; he knew that she didn't want to go. "When do we leave?"

"We are to pack and be ready to leave by 2100 hours tonight." Wyatt said.

Raymond set the glass on the table and stood. "I have to go. I'll see you two later."

The Chief started towards the door, but turned his head back to Wyatt and Sheila. "Wyatt, you know where to go."

The door shut behind the Chief as he left.

The next five minutes were spent in silence. Wyatt had to break it.

"Well, I'm going to call everyone and tell them 'goodbye'. After that I'm going to pack. You should to." Wyatt said heading upstairs to his room.

* * *

Wyatt stepped onto the MAC Station's Pelican bay floor. 

He yawned, he had just gotten out of cryo sleep for his first time half-an-hour ago.

A marine ran up to Wyatt and Sheila and saluted. "Sir!"

Wyatt returned the marine's salute. "What is it?"

"Admiral Hood wants you two on the bridge. He says it's urgent."

Wyatt motioned for the marine to go ahead of him. "Lead the way."

Wyatt, Sheila and the marine ran down long hallways, went left and right, through multiple Pelican bays until they finally reached the bridge.

"Admiral Hood, sir. You wanted to see us?" Wyatt said saluting.

Admiral Hood returned Wyatt and Sheila's salute. "At ease."

Wyatt lowered his hand and the marine jogged off to the other end of the room.

"I'm going to explain this as easily as I can but-"Admiral Hood shook his head and sighed. "Reach is gone."

The words took a moment to register in his head but when they did Wyatt jumped. "No." Wyatt whispered to himself.

"No!" Sheila said stepping back quickly.

She shut her eyes, he could tell that she was going to cry; but she didn't want to in front of the Admiral.

She pounded the wall.

All Wyatt could do was watch. He too, was holding back tears.

He walked over to Sheila and wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down." He said softly.

Sheila opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Wyatt. "This is not happening. This did not happen. I'm dreaming." She looked up at him. "Aren't I?"

"I wish we were both dreaming too. But this, this is real. Reach is gone." Wyatt looked away to keep the tears from reaching his eyes.

Admiral Hood set a hand on Sheila's shoulder. "I am sorry. But you must stand tall now. For Earth. For Humanity. For yourselves."

Sheila stepped out of Wyatt's arms and wiped the tears off her eyes. "Thank you, sir."

Admiral Hood nodded. "Xeo, take these two to their quarters. They've have been through enough today."

A Greek warrior appeared on a pedestal in the center of the bridge. He motioned for Wyatt and Sheila to go up the stairs. Sheila walked up the stairs with her head hanging and she was starring at the ground the entire time they were walking.

Occasionally Wyatt would hear Sheila whispering things like: "We should be dead. Our family, our friends, everyone; gone. Why did we survive when they didn't? They were all burned while we were dreaming. Why did we have to live? Why?"

Xeo pointed to their room. Two beds on either side of the room, a desk with a computer and chair and a light.

"Thank you Xeo." Wyatt said entering the room and tossing his bag on his bed.

Sheila sat on her bed, she hadn't looked up yet. She would be in pieces for the next few days-no, for the rest of her life. This was something that they would both have to live with.

Wyatt sat next to Sheila on her bed. "This is hard I know. But we have to move on." Sheila leaned on him. "Why?" She whispered. "Why did we have to survive?"

Wyatt opened and closed his mouth he couldn't find anything to say.

"I have to be strong." Wyatt said to himself. "For the two of us. The Covenant will pay." Wyatt looked back down at Sheila. "From now on we will watch each other's backs."

* * *

Sheila put her hair up into a bun and put her helmet on. Her family had just been stolen from her. She wasn't sad anymore, she was angry. 

The siren got louder each time it went off. The Covenant had come.

"Alert borders inbound." Admiral Hood said over the speakers.

Sheila slapped some ammo into her battle rifle and clicked the safety off.

Just a few hours ago a ship had exited Slipspace and its crew came aboard the Cairo. The crew on the _Gettysburg_ was….different. She had heard that onboard were 4 Spartans an A.I. and a Sergeant; that's all she heard except they came with a warning: The Covenant was coming.

The Cairo shook violently for a second, the borders had arrived.

Sheila had never seen a Covenant in real life. She'd only seen pictures and holos of them. She knew the different races: Elites, Grunts, Hunters, Jackals, Brutes and Drones. She knew what they all looked like, fought liked everything. She knew how to fight them; even though this was her first time in real combat.

The Cairo shook again, Sheila looked out of the window of the Pelican bay. A bug-like ship had attached it self and a long tube had made a small hole in the glass.

Sheila backed up and crouched behind a large crate as a team of Grunts jumped from the ship. She had to think. Grunts were usually the first off a ship to be the 'cannon fodder'; then the Elites. She triggered a frag grenade and tossed it into the group of Grunts. The Grunts squealed. Three seconds later she heard an explosion and the scream of death from the Grunts.

Sheila jumped from her cover, firing three-round bursts from her battle rifle. She took out three Grunts, and then reloaded. Next she took out two the two blue Elites.

One more.

A Red Elite stood in front of Sheila, towering over her. It curved its mandibles into a smile and it took off its helmet. It shot at Sheila once with its plasma rifle, hitting her armored forearm. She ripped off her melting piece of armor. She checked her forearm, where her insigne usually was had been burned away.

Sheila heard a clatter on the deck and looked back up at the Elite. It was still smiling at her, but it had thrown both its plasma rifle and helmet to the side.

She aimed her battle rifle at the Elite's head.

_How stupid can these guys be?_

"No weapons." The Elite said in perfect English. The Elite stepped forward. "Come, Human. Let us fight like real warriors."

It was challenging her to a fist fight.

Sheila smiled. She held her battle rifle and magnum up so the Elite could see them and tossed them next to the crate. She unclipped her remaining frag grenades and threw them by her weapons; the Elite did the same with its plasma grenades.

The Elite charged, spreading its mandibles and roaring. Sheila jumped to the side, trying to avoid the incoming fist. The Elite threw another punch at her; she ducked, then grabbed the Elite's wrist and forearm and threw it past her. She kicked the Elite in the stomach and it doubled over for a moment.

"Impressive, Human." It grunted.

"Hell, this is just the start."

The Elite smiled evilly then kicked at Sheila with one of its large hooves. She flew backward and skidded to a halt on the metal floor. The Elite ran up to her and hovered above her. She smiled again and tripped the Elite with her legs and got up. The Elite stood, shacking off the blow. It slouched over for a minute; Sheila guessed that it was trying to catch its breath.

She punched the Elite in the head; then kicked it. It fell over then kicked Sheila in her chest again. The blow took the wind out of her and she flew backwards again. She slammed into the metal wall and she started to loose consciousness. The Elite walked up to her; it was holding and energy sword.

"You fought well, Human." The Elite readied itself to swing its final blow. "But not well enough."

Before Sheila blacked out she saw a tall green figure jumped between her and the Elite.

_A Spartan?_

_

* * *

_

_Where am I?_

Sheila walked around the white room.

_Am I dead?_

A Red Elite charged at Sheila, she reached for her battle rifle, but it was gone.

A creature jumped between her and the Elite. It held up its hand and the Elite backed away; bowing.

_Who are you?_

The creature turned to face Sheila. It looked Human, a woman, she was tall and armored.

"Don't be afraid." She said to Sheila. "I am Serenus-"

* * *

"Sheila! Sheila! Get up! Damnit Sheila, answer me!" 

Sheila moaned and opened her eyes. Wyatt was standing over her and shaking her.

"What happened?" Sheila asked as she sat up. She looked around the room, there were other beds in here and tons of medical equipment; she was in the medical bay.

"You tell me. All I know is that the Master Chief jumped between you and an Elite with one of the energy swords."

"So it was a Spartan." Sheila said to herself.

"Yeah, you're lucky. But, how did you manage?"

"Manage what?"

"To kill six Grunts, two blue Elites and take on a red Elite in hand-to-hand combat all by yourself."

Sheila smiled. "It wasn't that hard, really."

Wyatt sighed then handed Sheila the melted plating for her forearm. "The Master Chief hadn't been able to figure out who you were because you insignia had burnt and your tag fell off sometime during the battle." Wyatt handed Sheila her tag. "I found it a few minutes after I got there."

Sheila took her tag and looked at it. "Thanks, but it says 'Private First Class' here; I'm only a private."

Wyatt smiled. "As soon as Admiral Hood heard about your little fight he had you promoted."

Sheila though about her dream, that woman, Serenus. She had never heard a name like that before.

She opened her mouth to tell Wyatt about her dream then snapped it shut and kept it to herself. Instead she asked, "How long was I out?"

"Two hours."

Wyatt turned around to leave the room, "You should rest for awhile." As the doors shut she could hear him whisper, "From now on I'll protect you better."

* * *

"How much longer until we get there Pashko?" 

"Not much, Councilor."

Councilor Akna Oakamee stood, they'd been in Slipspace for three days and he was starting to get restless.

He paced around the bridge until he walked right into something.

Oakamee stepped back, "Show yourself."

A Sangheili appeared in front of Oakamee. The Sangheili looked familiar, purple armor, large headdress. "Ossua."

The Ossua smiled. "Hello, Councilor."

"What are you doing here?"

Usumee sat in one of the chairs and crossed his legs. "I heard that you were leaving Beta Halo so I decided to sneak aboard."

Oakamee sat in the Commander's Chair. "How did you get in here?" I locked all the doors."

Usumee smiled. "I've been in active camouflage for a long time." Usumee turned his head to Pashko. "And I had a little help."

Oakamee turned to Pashko. "Pashko………………"

Pashko put his hands in the air and had his palms facing Oakamee and the Ossua. "He made me let him onboard. He was begging and annoying me for an hour."

Oakamee sighed. "Well, we can't turn back now."

Usumee stood and looked at the display. "Also, if I meet a Sangheili who is worthy; I would like to retire from my place as Ossua."

"Why?"

Usumee looked back at Oakamee. "I have been an Ossua for almost as long as you've been a Councilor. You understand my reasoning."

* * *

"Open up a channel with them, Pashko." 

A Sangheili appeared on the display and looked around the bridge. "Ah, Councilor Akna Oakamee, and Ossua D'Dey Usumee. It is good to see you both again. But, may I ask why you are here? And as to why you're the only ones on the bridge?"

"I am here for advice from a certain someone. And Usumee is here to maybe retire and pass on the position of Ossua."

The Sangheili nodded. "I understand the Ossua coming; but who is this someone that you want to see?"

Oakamee remembered what Durga had told him before he and Rocalee left the _Sangheili's Pride_: Go to Alusium and speak with Aed Ruadee.

"That does not concern you." Oakamee said.

"I am charged with the defense of Alusium and questioning those who come here. If you do not answer you will not be allowed to land."

Oakamee had had enough of this. "I need to see Aed Ruadee!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Serenus...I love that name. And just so you know it's pronounced Siar-ah-nus (add 'S' to 'air' and for the second 'e' say 'ah')

And yes, you will be seeiing more of her, trust me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

I've been looking through my reveiws the past few days, and the most recent ones are saying that they're confussed.

In someways I wanted you to be confused after the end of the last chapter, that's why this chapter is a little longer, to clear some of this confussion.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Return of Another

Akna Oakamee stopped at the entrance of the temple. He entered the password, the large stone door slid open. He stepped in; the temple was dark, but large. He took a few steps in and the door shut behind him. He took a deep breath; it had been so many years since he had been here.

As he walked down the hall Oakamee looked at the murals of Sangheili. His ancestors, great warriors. Some were holding spears high in the air with spread mandibles. Others were holding Energy Swords.

He stopped before one of the murals; it was the picture of a Councilor. The Sangheili stood straight, one hand was holding a Sword, and the other hand was held up at its shoulder, palm facing the sky.

Oakamee bowed before this one, since it was the only time he actually saw an image of his father.

He continued down the hall until he reached the end.

Standing on a large square rock was a Sangheili. It was large; its head was maybe Akna's height from touching the ceiling. Its armor was black as space, but trimmed with gold. It wore a sapphire-blue cape that brushed the ground. It was holding a spear, like the ones that the Honor Guards used. Unlike the top of the spear that was usually glowing red and orange, it was blue and white.

On the tip of its helmet were the Forerunner letters: "Guardian of the Sangheili".

From far away, most would think that it really was a Sangheili.

The Construct looked down at Oakamee. "Long has it been since anyone has come to visit me here."

Oakamee bowed. "I am honored to see you again, Aed Ruadee."

Ruadee smiled faintly. "As am I, Akna Oakamee. Rise."

Oakamee stood. It had been so long since he had met with the Forerunner-Sangheili. He knew that Aed knew what the Rings do, but he wondered why he didn't tell anyone. Did they not dare to ask? Or did he not want to tell them?

"Now, what is it that you have come here for?" Ruadee asked.

It took Oakamee awhile to come up with a decent answer. "I was told to come here."

Ruadee tilted his head and the smile faded. "By who?"

Akna moved his mandibles around nervously. Would Aed believe him?

"If you are going to waste my time like this then I ask you now to leave. For I am too busy for this."

Oakamee looked at the stone floor.

His head snapped up at the thought. _Durga._

"Durga!" Oakamee said.

"Excuse me?"

"Durga! What do you know about Durga?"

The smile returned to Ruadee's face, this time it was easier to see. "So you have finally found Durga. Well, I must say I am truly impressed. I know a lot about him. But, tell me: Who found Durga?"

"Levi Rovoalee and the Etu'im."

"Levi Rovoalee you say?" Oakamee looked into Aed's eyes; it was easy to tell that he was looking for Rovoalee in the records.

Oakamee nodded.

"And, who's the Etu'im."

"I thought that you knew, but it's the Master Chief."

Ruadee seemed shocked. "Well then." Ruadee sighed to keep himself from tensing. "He is a great warrior." Aed starting nodding slightly. "I guess that position is right for him after all he's been through. Now about Durga, what do you want to know?"

"How he got his eternal life, the highlights of his life."

"When Durga was born he was given eternal life by scientific experiment, or as the Forerunner says 'blessed'. He was augmented at the young age of three. His father, named him after one of the big designers of Halo. When he became a warrior he kept the name 'Durga'. Usually warriors or 'Etu'ims' are given a name ending with 'mir' by their fathers."

"Durga lived a fairly normal life as a Forerunner until he met a female. She too had been 'blessed' and augmented; they married a few short months later."

Aed looked down, sighed and shook his head then looked back up. "Two years later his parents were killed. When the time came for the Rings to be activated Durga left her to go on his- as they call it- Eternal Mission."

"What of Durga's wife? What happened to her?"

"Somehow- I don't exactly know how she did- she survived the Rings' power."

"So, she is living on the Rings now?"

"Yes, for the past 100,000 years she's been traveling on the Rings, teleporting to each one."

"What is her name?"

Aed concentrated for a moment. "Serenus." Ruadee's eyes widened and glowed. "You must find her!"

Oakamee took a few small backwards. "How do I find-"

"Beta Halo. I'll locate and try to contact her! Go!" Ruadee waved his hand for Oakamee to leave.

Oakamee turned and ran out of the temple, he could hear Ruadee yelling: "You must find her! Before _they _do! HURRY!"

Oakamee wanted to learn more about Durga and this 'Serenus' before he left, but the temple as Ruadee instructed him to. He had to get back to Beta Halo, as quickly as he could.

He had to contact the Ossua then Pashko. "This is Councilor Oakamee, Ossua, are you on this station?"

"I'm here. What's wrong Councilor? You sound like you're in a rush."

"I'm going back to Beta Halo, do you want to come?"

The Ossua sounded surprised. "I guess I'll come. I assume you'll tell me why once we're back on the _Valor with Honor_."

"Yes, just be there in 30 units." Oakamee snapped the COM channel off and heade to his Phantom.

* * *

"Did you see that?" 

"No, why?"

The Reclaimer looked around. "I thought I saw something, let's keep moving."

The Reclaimers walked past the rock.

_Humans-not Reclaimers._

Serenus stood and watched the Humans until they were out of sight; that had been close.

The sudden presence of Humans on this Ring was in some ways a good thing. They were everywhere; Serenus guessed that they had claimed half of the Ring. That meant that the Flood was spreading; slowly.

Serenus made her way back into her cave and waited until it was dark. She had been traveling on this Ring by herself, but only at night. She couldn't let the Flood find her; if they did she would be running instead of searching.

She realized that there were more Humans in this area, she must be close. Serenus had heard about Durga and the Etu'im. In some ways she was surprised at how long it had taken anyone to find him or Halo. Though, two of the Rings were destroyed a short time ago. She had found that out when she couldn't teleport to Installations, 04 or 05.

Were the Humans destroying them on purpose? Was there a reason? If there was, it must have been a good one. She guessed that it was the Flood, what else could have inspired them to destroy those two Rings?

Serenus sat down and rest her back on the rock wall, she wanted to pursue the thought. What else could have made them want to destroy the Rings? Had they been overrun by the Traitors? Or, had the Traitors destroyed the Rings? But, she didn't understand why the Traitors would destroy them.

When she saw the first Human on this Ring she probed his mind and learned of his life without him even knowing; she had done the same with the first Sangheili that she had seen. She learned about their lives, they were both so different in so many ways. Fighting against each other in a pointless war. Now, they were fighting alongside of each other, fighting to make sure that the Halos weren't activated. It was simple: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'

But the Sangheili had been betrayed by the so called 'Prophets'

Serenus scowled at the thought of those Traitors calling themselves 'Prophets'.

The Prophets had committed a terrible crime against those who worshipped them. What had the Sangheili done wrong? What brought the Prophets to order the Sangheili's destruction?

Serenus easily came up with the answer: History was repeating itself.

That couldn't happen. The Rings could not be activated again. She wouldn't allow it to happen. Serenus would give her life if she had to stop the Rings from being activated. Better to have one die than millions.

If Serenus had to sacrifice herself, it wouldn't be until she saw Durga, one last time.

Serenus shook her head and erased the thought.

Once it was dark Serenus stood and headed down the path. She had to stay in the shadows if she was near the Human base. Using the cover of night, Serenus made her way to the Human base, she couldn't be seen; she couldn't blow her cover until she was certain that Durga was at this camp.

She laid down on her stomach under a tree on a ledge above the camp and watched. She stayed there, motionless for over an hour, watching for any signs of either the Etu'im or Durga. She took the time to look around the base; it was set near a cliff. A bad place. If the Traitors or parasite were to attack, they'd be doomed. In the end it would depend entirely on the soldiers that were living there. If they were incompetent, the base would fall within minutes. If they were skilled, they had a good chance of defending it.

Serenus spotted something; there was blood on the ground. She starred at it trying to tell what color it was. It was Jiralhanae's blood. That meant one of two things: The Etu'im and Durga were at this base or the soldiers here were good fighters.

Two figures stepped out of one of the tents. They were both tall, but one was almost two feet taller than the other. The shorter one wore green armor that covered its entire body. The other was harder to see, but it wore black and grey clothes that looked old and slightly worn. On the green one she could see a symbol, it took her a moment to recognize it but, she could tell that it was the Etu'im. That meant that the other was-

"Durga!" Serenus said in surprise as she jumped to her feet.

The two of them looked up at her and she dropped back onto her stomach, knocking the wind out of her for a second. She hoped that they hadn't seen her.

For some reason that Serenus wasn't aware of, she remembered that one Human girl that she had saved from the Sangheili in the girl's dream. She still didn't understand why she had done that, but Serenus couldn't help but wonder if the girl was still alive. The girl had to be.

Serenus swore to herself that she would find that girl, and protect her as best she could.

She waited for a long time to see if the Etu'im and Durga would come up to see what had yelled at them.

Nothing.

Serenus crept back from the tree and walked for awhile until she was safely away from the base. She leaned against the rock and closed her eyes for the first time in days.

Serenus had finally found her husband; she couldn't help but smile.

Thirty seconds later Serenus fell asleep for the first time in days.

* * *

Private 1st Class Sheila Andrews finished getting herself dressed and headed out of the tent quietly to go on her early morning walk around Alpha Base. She grabbed a magnum and two frag grenades just in case. She'd rather have them and not need them than need them and not have them. 

She checked her mission clock; 0430. It was still fairly dark, but she could see well enough so that she wouldn't run into anything. She left the group of tents and Forerunner structures, humming her favorite song quietly to herself. Once she was clear of the tents she retrieved her small flashlight that she always brought with her from her pocket and turned it on.

Sheila decided to take a different path, the one she took every morning was short and she had memorized it. The path she took led her up to the ledge above Alpha Base. She stood under a tree and leaned on it as she looked at the camp below her.

Sheila heard something stir behind her. She snapped around with her magnum pointed at the shadows. She shined her flashlight one the rock where she had heard the noise.

There was someone sleeping on the rock.

It looked like a Human, like a woman. She wore silver armor on her shoulders, forearms, plating going from her wrists to an inch in front of her elbows. Her thighs, shins, all of her major parts of the body were covered with armor. It looked like a mix of Elite and marine armor, but without as much plating or a helmet. Her hair was tied up and her hair was almost the same color as Sheila's. Her skin was the same color of a Human's. It was easy to tell that she was muscular.

Sheila took a cautious step towards her tried to figure out what it was. It remind Sheila of Durga, looking a like a Human, but it wasn't.

Was it another 'living' Forerunner?

There was something about her that Sheila couldn't pin; she looked familiar. She felt like she had seen her before.

Sheila shook her and she opened her eyes. A split second later she had the tip of a sword on Sheila's forehead. She looked at Sheila for a moment then sheathed her sword. She smiled and stood.

She was tall, almost two feet taller than Sheila.

"Sorry about that." She said to Sheila. "You just startled me."

Sheila nodded.

She reached out a hand and said. "I'm Serenus."

Serenus. That name sounded so familiar to Sheila. She reached out her hand and shook Serenus' hand; her grip was very firm.

"I'm Sheila."

"Sheila." The smile on Serenus' face grew bigger. "It is good to see that you're still alive."

Sheila titled her head to the side.

Serenus' blue eyes twinkled. "Don't you remember that dream that you had while you were unconscious a short time ago? When a Sangheili was running at you?"

"That was you?"

Serenus nodded.

"Well then what are you doing here?"

Serenus sighed and sat on the rock. "I'm here to find my husband, Durga."

Sheila gasped. "Durga's your husband!" Sheila sat next to Serenus. "Can you explain a little bit to me?"

"Of course. But, when I'm done you have to answer some questions for me."

Serenus told Sheila about her childhood and how she had been augmented and given eternal life by an experiment that the Forerunners had preformed. She was stunned when she found out that she was augmented at the age of three. Serenus was like a Spartan, only a little different.

She told Sheila about how she met Durga during a battle against the Flood. How they got married a few months later.

Serenus told her about how Durga and Serenus' parents and the rest of their families were murdered by the Prophets only a year later. She told her about The Great Betrayal. The Prophets had murdered thousands of Forerunners; another reason that they had activated the Rings.

She explained to her how she survived the Rings' power and spent a hundred thousand years traveling on the Rings, while trying to avoid the Gravemind that lived on each of the Halos.

An hour later Serenus had finished. "Your turn."

"What do you want to know?'

"A little about your race, and the Etu'im. Tell me everything you know about him. Also, the alliance between your race and the Sangheili."

Sheila took a deep breath. "The Etu'im's name is SPARTAN-117; or as everyone else calls him: Master Chief."

Sheila told Serenus everything she knew about the Master Chief, the alliance with the Elites. A little bit about her and Wyatt. She told her about Human history, like the settling of Reach, Earth; everything she knew.

When she finished the sun had come up and it was 0647 when Sheila checked her mission clock.

Sheila looked up at Serenus. "Do you want to go down there?"

Serenus shook her head. "No, not yet. I want to wait another day." She looked down into Sheila's eyes. "Do you wish to stay with me? I could use the company."

Sheila had to think for a moment. What would they do if she went missing? What would Wyatt do? Sheila guessed that he'd tear the entire Ring apart to find her. But, she really wanted to stay with Serenus. She wanted to learn more about her, and about her life. Sheila guessed that Serenus wanted to ask her more questions.

But, she didn't have any food or water with her.

"I'll come. But, there's a few things I need to do before we leave."

"What do you need?"

"Food, water, and I need to leave my brother a note; or lese he'll freak out."

Serenus nodded. "It's still a little dark. You should be able to sneak in there and get out without being seen."

Sheila started to run down the path and back to the camp. "If I run into anyone I'll tell them that I'm just going to have a picnic on the ledge."

* * *

John got up and stretched, he rubbed where the wound on his chest had been. He put on his armor and took a quick walk around Alpha Base. He had come back almost a week ago with Durga. Rovoalee and the Spec Ops Commander had left two days later to go back to their bases. He hadn't seen either one of them since. 

Rocalee had come to Alpha base four days ago to tell everyone that he was now a Councilor. As far as John knew, Rocalee was living on the _Sangheili's Pride_ and Rovoalee had taken his place as Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Unyielding Faith.

Councilor Oakamee had disappeared right after Rocalee and Durga returned. He wondered where he went.

And, Arbiter; John hadn't heard much from him lately. He was aware that he busy, but he didn't even come to see Durga.

John spotted the Major leaning on a wall of one of the Forerunner structures that were in Alpha Base. His hands were tucked into his pockets and he was watching the sunrise.

"Morning, Chief." The Major said without turning to John.

"Sir."

"Did I ever tell you how my unit was formed?" The Major asked.

"No, sir."

"In the mood for a story, Chief?"

John nodded.

"Alright then. Three years ago I was onboard a ship that was under attack by a Covenant ship. The problem was there were no decent pilots on the ship. I volunteered to be a pilot and after convincing a few others that are now part of my unit, we went out there and destroyed twenty Seraphs without a scratch. A week later on Reach I met with General Strauss and he offered me a chance to become part of a unit; with me in charge. He told me that I could pick anyone that I wanted. I picked my sister, Emily, first. Then the others that had helped me in the battle the week before, and forty other pilots."

"We decided to call ourselves the 'Hawk Naval Air Squadron', or the 'Hawk Naval Division'."

"After Reach fell we came to Earth to help defend the defense platforms and help the other ships." The Major smiled. "I still remember when I saw you falling towards that one Covenant ship. My sister and I decided to lend a hand. I had Vlad calculate where you were going to hit and then we blew a hole in the ship, then we went back to the fight."

"Then there was how we found this place. My unit and I were taking on a Brute ship when it jumped. If our fighters hadn't been fitted with Slipspace engines then we wouldn't be here."

The Major shrugged. "I guess that we would have found this place eventually, but it would have been harder to secure any bases on this Ring."

John spotted Sheila walking into the base and stepped in front of her.

She saluted. "Before you ask I'm just getting some supplies for a hike up on the ledge above the base."

John looked at the Major, he nodded and John stepped out of Sheila's way.

The Major laughed, "Kids these days."

John turned on his active camouflage and followed Sheila into her tent. She stuffed apples, crackers, a few Meals Ready to Eat, three water bottles, six survival blankets, a small med-kit, an SMG and extra clips for her magnum and SMG into a backpack. She took out a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote something on it, but John couldn't see it. She placed it on her bed and ran out of the tent. John didn't follow, instead he looked at the piece of paper, it said:

_Wyatt, I'm going for a hike around Alpha Base. I'll be back either tonight or tomorrow. Please, don't worry about me; I'll be fine. _

_Sheila_

John turned off his camouflage and showed the paper to the Major.

He shook his head. "The girl just wants some time alone. Emily used to, a lot. I'm sure Wyatt will understand."

John nodded and went to Sergeant Wyatt's quarters. He woke him up and handed him the note.

Wyatt read it over and over then said, "I won't go after her, but something tells me I'm gonna regret this."

* * *

Sheila returned to Serenus, she showed her what she had brought for both of them. 

"Were you seen?" Serenus asked.

"Only by the Master Chief, I told him that I was going for a hike."

Serenus nodded. "If you are ready we can go."

"I'm ready. Where are we going?"

Serenus smiled. "The safest place I know of on this Ring."

Bright gold Ring surrounded Sheila, she saw Alpha Base disappear. She felt nausea, and then she saw a gray room. Sheila looked around, where had Serenus taken her?

"Where are we?"

Serenus walked to the edge of the gray room. Sheila realized that the room had only three walls. Serenus looked down, she kicked a stone off the edge and it fell, she didn't hear it hit the ground.

Serenus starred off into space for a long time, and then she said: "Sentinel Wall. It's the safest place on the Ring."

"Sentinel Wall! That means that the Flood is here!"

Serenus held up a hand. "The Sentinels will protect us. There are hundreds, no thousands of them here. We'll be perfectly safe."

Sheila relaxed, "Whatever you say."

Serenus walked over to a something, a piston. Sheila had seen one of them the first time she came here. Serenus pushed a few of the holographic letters and it hissed as it lifted.

Sheila joined her side and looked down. "You're kidding if you want me to jump."

Serenus shrugged and jumped. "Stay here then."

Sheila grunted, she closed her eyes and jumped. She felt herself hit the ground softly again and again as she slid down. She took the risk of opening her eyes when she hit the ground again.

Serenus stood at the bottom by Sheila's side. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Sheila smiled, "No, actually, that was fun."

"You don't have to worry about that, there's a lot more of these."

Serenus started walking to another one of the pistons, Sheila followed.

"So, your armor, what is it?"

Serenus looked over her armor. "This is the class13 armor; unlike the Etu'im's class three armor. This suit is simple, yet complex."

"So, it's like the Mark VI?"

"Yes, it's like the 'Mark VI'. It requires augmentations and special neural implants to be able to use. As I told you when I was three I was augmented and given implants into my brain."

"What can your armor do?"

Serenus smiled. "So full of questions, you are. Anyway, this armor allows me to do almost anything I want. I can jump over a tree if I really want to. I can lift things that no Human or Forerunner could. My reflexes are 'off the charts' and my energy shields are just as durable as those of a Sangheili ship."

"Amazing." Sheila said in awe.

"That's just the start."

Sheila walked ahead of Serenus; she stepped on a crack in the floor.

Serenus stopped abruptly, "Get back here." She said calmly.

Sheila tilted her head. She felt the crack that she had stepped on get bigger.

Serenus jumped towards Sheila. "Sheila, get back here!"

Sheila felt the ground beneath her feet fall and so did she.

Sheila screamed then everything went black.

* * *

"Sheila, get back here!" Serenus yelled. She tried to reach the Human girl's arm, but it was too late. 

Sheila screamed as she fell. Dust filled the room; Serenus covered her face until it was safe. She walked up to the edge and called down to the girl.

"Sheila!"

No response. Serenus jumped down into the hole and looked around. There were large pieces of floor sticking up into the air. Small pieces of debris were scattered all across the area.

Serenus searched around for the girl, there was no sign of her. She spotted the dark green backpack that she had been carrying; Serenus picked it up and continued searching. She shifted rubble around for half an hour until she finally found Sheila. Her upper body was leaning against a slanted piece of floor. Serenus picked her up and draped her over here shoulder.

Now to get out. Serenus jumped out of the hole, she set Sheila down and opened her backpack. She took out the survival blankets and put Sheila's head on them.

Serenus jumped. She heard a low humming sound coming towards her. She took out the small pistol, it was small; Serenus could have easily destroyed it if she wanted to.

She looked around, a floating orb with a green center; it came over to her and introduced itself.

"Hello, I am 049 Languid Diode. I am the Monitor of Installation 02."

"Good to see you again, Diode. I thought that the Flood had captured you."

"Indeed they did, Serenus. But I managed to escape. It didn't take that much, but I fear that they are looking for me now." The Monitor looked at Sheila. "I see you have brought a Reclaimer."

Serenus nodded. "I want your Sentinels and Enforcers to protect her at _all_ costs."

"Very well." A group of Sentinels and Enforcers floated into the room. "I will make sure nothing happens to this Reclaimer."

"Good." Serenus began to teleport. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

John and Durga ran to where Councilor Oakamee had landed. He halted when he saw two Sangheili, both of them were Councilors. One was slightly taller than the other, meaning that one of them was Rocalee. 

Oakamee bowed his head. "I'm glad to see you both again." He said to John and Durga.

John nodded to Rocalee and Oakamee. "Where were you?"

"Durga didn't tell you?"

John shook his head.

"I went to the capital city on our home planet to visit the Forerunner-Sangheili Construct, Aed Ruadee. He told me of someone, that is why I came back in such a hurry." Oakamee looked at Durga. "He told me about someone you know."

"Who did he tell you about?" Durga asked.

"He told me all about you, Durga and your wife, Serenus."

Wife? John didn't think that Durga had a wife. He could almost understand how much Durga must be going through to be the only one of his kind left.

"What did he tell you about her?"

"Just," Oakamee waved his hand around and smiled. "That she is alive."

John and Durga froze, Rocalee didn't seem too surprised, Oakamee must have told him already.

There was an odd, silence in the group until Durga finally found words. "She's alive?" A big smile creased his face; John had never seen Durga smile. "Where is she?"

"On this Ring."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Did that help? You learned more about Serenus, Durga, the Major and Aed Ruadee.

The next chapter might be a little shorter, I don't know yet. 'Till then.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** **I'm really sorry that this took so long, but I've been busy and I've been in some ways unallowed to write. **

**But anyway there's a lot of stuff in this chapter, and some of this stuff will kinda be overwhelming. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16:Where Paths Meet

_If only they knew._

Something felt wrong, why had he lied to a Councilor? There was good reason, there had to be, he just wasn't sure of the real reason. Yes, there was a good reason behind his lie, it was something that had to be kept secret, or that was what he had been told in his former life. The Akina always had a good reason for everything, good or bad. But why was it that they would say that two beings who had never even met were married? It was still unclear, but Varomir had once told him that it was because of the Large Scale Protest of a high ranking Akina.

Having a strange feeling about what was to come, Aed Ruadee decided to drop the subject.

"Why is that the three leaders keep so many secrets?" He asked himself. It did no harm to speak out loud, for Aed was in his chamber alone.

The three leaders, Usumir, Noromir and Varomir had once been the most powerful beings ever, but that soon changed after the Activation. They, along with millions of other Akina, lived in another dimension, where they were eternally safe from the Flood. This made the Rings sound good, however, Aed knew that they weren't. In order to get to this dimension, everyone had to die a painful death, that was the reason for the Betrayal of the Karacumek and thousands of other Akina.

Why, he thought, would Terrumir have done that? He knew what the Rings would do, they'd kill him, then give him another life in a safe place.

Dropping his gave to the floor, Aed let out a loud sigh, there were so many things about the past that he didn't know; and may never know.

Thousands of questions had gone unanswered, but not remembering the past, the present day Karacumek believed that the Rings would make whoever activated them a god, and kill everyone else. The Humans, said that the Rings were super weapons, designed only to destroy. Both the Humans and Karacumek were half right. It was true that the Rings would kill everyone, but having their spirits take physical form again in another dimension, allowed them to watch over and travel to the universe that they left so long ago. Only, traveling between took practice, and Aed guessed that it had taken the Akina a hundred thousand years to figure it out.

And the time that had figured out how to return, was now.

* * *

"Sir, I hate to wake you...but we got a big problem." 

Yawning , Major Aidan Miller put his feet on the ground and looked around. It was still dark, and he could barely see, but the soldier standing in front of him was holding a flashlight.

"What is it marine? Another attack?"

The marine had an unusual nervous expression on his face as he shook his head. "N-N-No sir, but ummm, sir, the Index is gone, sir."

"Dammit" The Major shouted just before he reached under his bed and pulled out his pistol and flashlight. "Vlad"

A second later Vlad flickered onto the computer screen in Miller's tent. "I guess you heard the news Major."

"No time for jokes" Miller growled. "I want to see all camera footage for the past six hours."

Vlad shook his head. "I already tried. The cameras are all disabled, someone shut them down."

"Any idea who?"

"No sir." Vlad replied, even though the Major wished he had said yes. "But we've already got this entire Ring on lockdown. No allied ships come or go."

"There are still Covenant on this Ring. They must have took it; only the cameras would have seen it."

"Sir," Vlad said. "If they had taken it there would have been something about it on their battlenet, even on the unencrypted channels."

* * *

"_And in today's top stories: Massive earthquakes measuring 10.0 on the scale have been reported in New Salisbury, the location of Stonehenge before it was destroyed_." 

Admiral Hood turned off the news before the anchor could continue her story. This was strange, earthquakes rarely if never happened in that area, what was going on?

"Admiral, I had to bug you, but look where we're orbiting over." Xeo said pointing out the window.

"We're over New Salisbury, what's your point?" He said after checking the Cairo's location.

"That not what I meant sir." Xeo zoomed in the camera image to the city, what Admiral saw was something he'd never seen before.

"The city...it's sinking." He said in awe.

"Magnitude 10 earthquakes detected everywhere within 5 miles. And that's stunning, they seems to be forming a circle, and there's something else weird about this." Xeo paused, he was without a doubt puzzled about something. "These quakes aren't affecting where Stonehenge used to be, the closest to it is maybe 1 meter away."

"What is going on?" Admiral Hood whispered to himself.

"Something horrible." A voice said from behind him.

Admiral hood quickly drew his pistol and spun around. A tall figure wearing a bright white and gold lined cloak stood before him. Its long sleeves covered it's arms and its hood covered its face.

"Lower your weapon Human, for it will do you no good against me." The creature said.

"Human! Who the hell are you?" Admiral Hood said, his finger's grip tightening on the trigger.

The creature let out a annoyed sigh, it reached up and pulled back the hood that obscured its face. It seemed human, but it was taller than a normal human, it had strange gold eyes and short white hair.

Instinctively, Admiral Hood lowered his pistol.

The creature nodded with approval. "Thank you. I'm sorry for sneaking up on you, but we have little time."

"Little time for what? Why are you here?"

"Let's just say that I'm here to prevent history from repeating itself. In other words, I'm here to save all of you."

"From what?"

"You know what. The activation of the Ark."

"Impossible, the Ark was-"

Holding up a hand to silence Admiral Hood the creature interrupted. "No, it wasn't. You only destroyed the main activation facility. There are two more on the East and West sides of the Ark."

"But the special Index was destroyed."

"You Humans are naive, we built three activating facilities in case on was attacked by the Flood before it was activated.. It's as failsafe as it gets."

"So, you mean that there's three of those keys?"

"More or less. But any Index from any of the Rings can be used."

_The Forerunners really knew what they were doing._

The creature cracked a slight smile. "Thank you, but we prefer being called 'Akina'."

"Akina? Do you mean you're a Forerunner?"

The creature bowed. "Yes I am, and my name is Usumir. We cannot waste any more time talking, round up a group of 20 marines, then we'll go."

Admiral Hood nodded, he looked to Xeo, sixty seconds later 20 marines were on the bridge.

"Good." Usumir said. "I'm going to teleport us all down there, anything else would take too long, and we only have an hour."

* * *

"Follow quickly, Human. We have to hurry." 

The human kept a tight grip on the Index and nodded as he and Orav Paruslee ran down the ramp to Activation Facility 2. Sensing that the Index was near, the Ark had gone on standby, causing everything above it to sink into the shield that protected the Ark when it had been buried. All of the buildings that fell would be vaporized when they hit the shield, along with all of the people inside them.

It was not like Orav cared about them, he had an objective; and nothing would get in his way. He had to activate the Ark, before anyone could stop him or his human accomplice. It was his, and the Covenant's quest for Eternal Light, and that was exactly what Orav represented, Light.

"Normally I wouldn't trust one of you Elites." The human Colonel said when they reached the end of the ramp. "But then again you don't seem to be a normal Elite, are you?"The human took a moment to look at Orav, his white and gold trimmed armor, and his grey wings.

"I am a Forerunner Sangheili, I was in the Light Crusade that took place thousands of years ago. And the reason why I want to activate the Ark is because of-"

Orav paused, there was movement other than his or the human's. He turned his head around the room, nothing, but the human shined his flashlight in a dark corner of the room. The small beam of light couldn't illuminate the corner, something was there.

A pale hand reached out, made a fist, then pulled bak into the darkness, the human's flashlight died and so did the very few lights in the room. Now it was completely dark, and the only thing Orav and the human could see were two bright red eyes that were starring at them.

They were very intimidating, and frightening red, to the point were the human started to back away. Paruslee reached behind him, grabbed the human's wrist and pulled him back

He looked down at the Colonel. "You're staying here." he growled, then he looked back to the eyes that still hadn't blinked. "Good to see you, Terrumir. It's been too long my old friend."

A slight growl came from the corner, then words. "How can you call yourself my friend Orav? You tried to kill me the last time we met."

The lights flickered back on, revealing Terrumir to Paruslee and the Colonel. He was sitting on a table with his black wings wrapped partially around him. Arms crossed, he continued to stare, not saying a word. Short black hair, red eyes, black wings and black with white edged clothes said one thins to Paruslee: that Terrumir was nothing but evil.

"You know what I am here for." Paruslee said with an evil grin. "To rid the universe of your kind, I don't know how you managed to survive, but my guess is that it was the same I did, in one of the few sanctuaries. But no matter, you won't survive this time."

Terrumir also grinned. "That's where you're wrong Orav. Me and my troops did what we did because we didn't believe in what the Three Leaders were going to do. The fact they kept their plans secret also angered me. But what has baffled me is that you're working for the Karacumek. Back then you were fighting against them. You'd kill everyone for no reason?"

"Ha! I work for myself, the Karacumek are simply a pawn I used in order to get my plan into action. And there is a good reason, Terrumir, the parasite has been released. On Installation 02."

"I know, I've been following you for some time with my troops. And my two scouts, who are my Wings, Tuk and Tek have been very helpful. They told me a lot. More than you might think."

Terrumir stood and spread his wings, Orav could tell that they weren't at full size, but Terrumir stood just a bit taller than Orav. He drew his blade, a sword that was as black as midnight.

Paruslee roared, drew his energy sword and shoved the human backward.

Terrumir laughed. "An energy sword Ha! This will be too simple."

"You are wrong Terrumir, this blade is as powerful as my old one."

Paruslee prepared to charge, but before he could, a blinding white light came into the room. Terrumir covered his face with his wings, Orav simply turned away. There was a rumble on the outside of the door, then it exploded towards Orav. The first to enter was Usumir with his hood down, sword drawn and bright white wings folded. Then a large group of humans poured into the room with their weapons ready to fire, the last enter looked old, and was without a doubt high ranked.

"Colonel Ackerson, you're under arrest for treason." The oldest of the humans said.

Two of the marines grabbed the Colonel by the arms and lead him out of the room.

Growling in anger, Paruslee held up his sword. "You may have won this time, Terrumir and Usumir. But I shall rid this universe of darkness." He looked at Usumir. "And those who stand in my way." He took out a small, dagger that was glowing a brilliant white and threw it at the ceiling. The ceiling started to crack and shake while small pieces of rock fell to the ground.

"I'll be back later." Orav said as he flew out of the window overlooking the Ark and teleported away.

* * *

"Now _that_ explains a lot. Like why you Forerunners built everything so high. Because you have wings. I can't believe I didn't think of something like that." Cortana said after listening to Serenus tell everyone her story and a few things about the Forerunners. 

Serenus nodded. "Yes, but when a high ranking soldier says something like 'my Wings' they are usually talking about the two soldiers that follow them around."

"So in other words their 'Wings' are their second in command, only there's two of them. I get it now."

"And we don't always have wings, only when we want to, here, I'll show you." Serenus said.

She walked over to a wall and put her hands on it. Everyone made a semi circle around her, but everyone stayed a safe distance away. Serenus muttered something in her language that Cortana

didn't catch. Seconds later there was a strange sound coming from Serenus, like her bones were breaking. Durga watched with a concerned look on his face while she screamed in pain.

The back of her shirt began to rip in two places, and Cortana guessed that each of the evenly spaced lines were about 10 inches. Soon two silver wings shot out from Serenus' back, they were folded at first, but soon they were spread like a bird's wings.

Falling to the floor, Serenus took a moment to catch her breath, then she stood, turned around and looked at everyone.

"See? If I was in my armor it wouldn't hurt as much because of a special system that eliminates the pain of wings, plus the go right through my armor without breaking it. And for Akina that use their wings often it doesn't hurt, even if they're not in armor."

"Fascinating"Cortana said on a private channel to the Master Chief. "Don't you think?"

"Strange how Durga didn't mention anything about this." He replied.

"What? Do you think something's wrong?"

"No, I just have a weird feeling like something bad just happened."

Cortana tilted her head at the Chief. "What do you mean? Another dream?"

"Yes, but I wasn't asleep. I saw a creature with black wings taking Sheila somewhere. And then that same creature in a room underground wit a window looking out over a crater. It almost looked like Earth."

"What was that you said Etu'im?" Durga asked as he walked over to the Chief and Cortana.

_Listening in on our conversations_ _again. _Cortana thought. _I'm gonna kill him_

"Having visions again John?" Durga asked, breaking the awkward silence between the three of them.

The Chief nodded. "I saw a creature, my guess is that it's a Forerunner with black wings, black hair and strange red eyes taking Sheila somewhere."

"Sheila!" Serenus yelled. I forgot about her. And did you say black hair and red eyes?"

The Chief nodded again. "Yeah."

Serenus looked as if she'd lost her breath, then she said quietly. "He survived, I can't believe he survived." She looked at Durga. "We may have problems."

"Problems?" He asked.

"Terrumir is alive." She said, almost like she was scarred to.

* * *

What was going on? She couldn't open her eyes, or move, was she dead? No, she remembered walking on a bunch of cracks in the floor and falling. She remembered hearing sErenus yelling for her to move before she fell, but it had been too late. She didn't dream, all she could feel or see was darkness, and she felt like she was being carried; but why and who was carrying her? 

A cold wind went up her back, making Sheila feel more awake. She tried to open her eyes, everything was a blur, she closed and opened her eyes again, this time she could actually see.

She had been right, she was being carried, but she soon found out that she wasn't on the ground.

All Sheila really could see was a black shirt that was slightly blowing in the wind. She looked up, she saw what looked like a human with red eyes and black hair looking out into the distance.

He turned his to her and a smile creased his face. "Hello Ms.Sheila Andrews, how are you feeling?" he said in a calm, friendly voice

"I'm fine, but who are you, and where am I?"

"My name is Terrumir, and I'm taking you somewhere safe." Terrumir replied.

Sheila looked into Terrumir's red eyes, they seemed friendly, but in some ways made her a little scared of him. But she also saw pain, and like he was looking for someone, but who? Sheila spent five minutes trying to figure it who it could be that he was looking for.

As if he had been reading her mind, Terrumir spoke without turning his head back to Sheila. "I'm looking for the one I love, and always will love; Serenus."

"Serenus? But she-"

"Left me when I decided to go on a huge protest against having the Rings activated. I know it sounds that like she left me to go to Durga, but those two had never met until Noromir decided to pair them together to go on a mission, they only act like they're married."

"She never told me that."

"Well, it was supposed to be a secret, and I know Serenus wouldn't talk about something like that."

"So, how did you find me?"

"I was in the area and found you surrounded my Sentinels, so I figured I'd bring you back to your base. Speaking of which, we're almost there."

Sheila looked down, when she realized how high she was she screamed and wrapped her arms around Terrumir's neck and held on as tightly as she could.

Terrumir laughed. "You don't need to hang on so tight, I won't let you fall." After he said that he started to fly down toward Alpha Base.

2 minutes later they were just above a group of humans and Elites that were gathered around what looked like Serenus; only she had silver wings. As soon as they landed, Terrumir placed her feet gently on the ground.

Serenus starred at them both in surprise, Terrumir just smiled while Sheila kept turning her gaze from Serenus to Terrumir. Serenus folded her wings, ran up to Terrumir as if she was going to hug him, but instead she punched him in the face. He didn't fight back, or do anything; he just stood there, silently with a small bruise on his face from where Serenus had punched him.

Minutes passed before Terrumir looked back at her. "I guess I deserved that."

"You more than deserved that." Serenus growled.

Terrumir looked into Serenus' eyes ."Hmmm" he said, he closed his eyes then did something no one expected; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Serenus' eyes widened, then she hugged him back and closed her eyes too.

* * *

"This is not pleasing, Lord Orav, for the Great Journey _should_ have begun by now." 

Orav bowed to the Prophet of Grief. "I am truly sorry, there were too many unexcepted surprises. I will not allow it to happen again. Next time I will succeed."

The Prophet of Grief nodded. "You may be a Sangheili, but you are powerful and devoted to our cause more than any Sangheili or Jiralhanae. You will be given a second chance." The Prophet turned to leave before he left he said. "Do not fail us this time." then he left. Without another word.

Orav stood up straight, grinned and turned back to his Wings, Mulolee and Aeradee. "We will only have to be under the command of the Karacumek for a little longer. Then we will the rulers of the universe...the Karacumek won't be the masters anymore."

_

* * *

_

_I'm so bored, being a Councilor isn't something I really wanted anyway. I wonder if I can resign._

E'hy Rocalee leaned back in his seat, there was too many things going on at one time. The Forerunners returning, the Flood, the Jiralhanae, the Etu'im; it was just _too_ much happening.

Plus, being a Councilor was stressful, and E'hy was still very young, most Sangheili that got into the Council were much older than him, but then again it had been one of his father's last wishes; for E'hy to become a Councilor and for Levi to become a Supreme Fleet Commander. And is exactly what had happened.

The thought of his father brought a few tears to his eyes, he had died because of the Jiralhanae, and they would pay. But he knew that he still had family left. He had his little brother, Levi, his mother, Cora who was living in Alusium with his adopted Human sister, Eisa 'Corasee; he loved them all dearly, more than anything in the universe.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just found out something interesting about the Forerunners."

E'hy sighed and looked at his personal AI, Dyhy; who was in the form of a white armored Unggoy. "What have you learned Dyhy?"

"It's about the first two races that the Forerunners created."

"Well? Who were the first two?"

"Humans, and Sangheili."

E'hy jumped out of his seat, he wasn't sure hwy he had, but he did. "That explains why the Forerunners, Humans and Sangheili look a lot alike! And why we act so alike"

Dyhy nodded. "Yup, but then again it's not too surprising, once you think about."

E'hy wiped away the tears and smiled. "Contact my new ship, the _Impending Justice _and have them send a Phantom. I'm leaving the _Sangheili's Pride. _And then I'm going to pay Aed Ruadee a visit."

* * *

**And that's the chapter, sorry it was kinda short, but I hope you like it. It might be awhile until I get another chapter out so please be patient.**

**And there's a few new words that I'm going to be usung so here's their definitions:**

**Karacumek-Real name of the Prophets**

**Akina-The Forerunner's name**

**Orav-Kinda like 'Varo' in 'Varomir' but backwards, which is Forerunner, but anyway 'Orav' means evil, the exact oppisite of Varo, meaing pure or good or serene, etc.**

**And about Terrumir, do you think he's a friend or foe? I would like to hear your opinion on him.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Okay, new chapter, lots of things going on. **

**Just so you know, the name An'ter is pronounced On-Tur-Ooh. And no, it's not a new character.**

**This chapter is gonna jump around a lot, so present day is in italics and past is in normal font.**

Chapter 17:An'teru

"_We were best friends when we were kids..."_

* * *

They were going to win. There was nothing the young boy could do, only fall to the ground as he was ganged up on. 

He had no one there to help him; he was alone. He threw a few quick punches, but the attackers had an easy time dodging them.

One of them punched him in the chest and he fell to the ground, another one of the boys kicked him in the shin.

Laughing, the older boys called him names, turned around and left without another word. The boy just sat there, his pride without

a doubt wounded, and a few slight tears running down his face.

After watching what had happened, Serenus decided to help him. She started to walk towards him when her friend called to her, she held up a hand and assured

her that she would be back in a minute. When she was in front of the boy, she saw that his pants were torn at the knees and his lips were cracked.

Noticing her shadow, the boy looked up at Serenus as she held out her hand and gave a friendly smile. The boy wiped away the tears in his eyes, unfolded his black wings

and grabbed her hand. Serenus starred into his friendly red eyes; they had changed. Before when he was being attacked they were an angry red, but now they seemed

friendly. He had short, black hair that was spikey at the ends.

"Are you okay?" Serenus finally asked after a moment of silence.

The boy struggled to smile. "I'm fine, thanks."

"My name's Serenus, what's yours?"

"An'teru, we're in the same class."

Now she remembered, An'teru was the one who always wanted to fight or spar with others, he was usually sitting in the back of the classroom.

"Oh, I've seen you around a lot, you always seem so interested in sparring. Hey, wanna spar with me?"

An'teru's face turned a bright red, then he said in an embarrased tone, "Umm, I've never sparred with a girl before."

Serenus giggled. "It doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl. A good sparring partner will sometimes let you win, but you have to sometimes let your partner win; without them knowing.

That builds confidence, and with confidence comes skill. You didn't know that?"

An'teru shook his head. "You must have a good teacher outside of school, because I've never heard that before."

"Hmmm, well that's not surprising, because when I was only five years old, Noromir taught me that."

"Norormir! You mean one of the Three Leaders, right?"

Serenus nodded. "Yes, the Three Leaders are doing a new test, and, well, I was one of their subjects. I was augmented when I was three, but sent to normal school after training

for a few years. But normally augmentation is done when Akina join the army."

* * *

"Interesting." An'teru said after a moment. "Alright then, let's spar." 

_"I'm heading for Alusium, do you wish to come with me?" Rocalee asked Serenus, Terrumir and John. "You may bring whoever you'd like"_

_Serenus looked at Terrumir, then back at Rocalee and nodded. "Of cource, but I'd like to bring Sheila with me, and Durga, would you mind staying here?"_

_"Not at all." Durga said._

_"Well if Sheila's going, I'm going." Wyatt cut in. _

_Sheila looked at him. "I'm a big girl Wyatt, I can take care of myself, plus I'll have Serenus and the Chief with me."_

_Wyatt sighed loudly. "Fine, but be careful."_

_Terrumir stepped forward. "We can take my ship, _Rolling Thunder_ there, it'll be much faster."_

_Rocalee nodded in agreement with the Forerunner. "Very well."_

* * *

Years had gone by since he had left the place that he had grown up in. But now An'teru was a fully grown and trained Akina. 

He had quickly climbed in rank, and soon had his own house on a semi-back-water planet, and he loved it. Only, this planet had been under attack by the Flood for a long time,

luckily there were only a few combat forms left. The war with the Flood had changed him, it had changed everyone in the universe. He had changed before this

war, though, before all this madness.

Right after he left for his training, he had felt a sense of loss, but it had been so long ago that An'teru barely remembered why. All he could remember was someone that he'd been friends

with when he was a child, and had fallen in love with. It didn't matter now, he had a battle to focus on, and winning was all that mattered.

He flew down to the battlefield, drew his sword, and swung at the first combat form he saw. The black blade sliced through the parasite like it was nothing. It fell to the sand it two pieces,

staining the sand with its erie green blood. Another group of combat forms ran towards him, one with a weapon held in its deformed hand. It fired, and An'teru moved

his shielded wings in front of his body. He then ran into the group of combat forms, swinging his sword wildly.  
After finishing off the group of Flood, An'teru took a moment to look around, he spotted a woman on the ground unconsciouss.

An infection form moved towards her and An'teru jumped at it. A split second later the infection form popped like a bubble as An'teru poked it with the end of his sword.

An'teru picked the woman up in his arms and carried her a safe distance from the battle. He put put her gently on the ground and took a moment to look at her armor. It was silver, but the edges were black.

She had long, light brown hair, and had a long silver sword which one of An'teru's Wings, Tuk had picked up and brought to him and he set it next to her. An'teru gave a nod to his both of his Sangheili Wings, then they ran back to the battle.

What felt like an age had passed after the battle, she finally opened her eyes. An'teru knelt beside her and noticed the strands of silver in her blue eyes. He had seen her somewhere, he just couldn't pin it.

"You alright?" he asked.

She gave a grunt then sat up, looked around and rubbed her forehead. "Yes, thank you. What happened?"

"I...don't know, my guess is that a combat form had knocked you out. I had seen an infection form coming over to you so I killed it."

"Thanks, last thing I remember was feeling something hit the back of my head."

Giving a slight smile, An'teru stood and helped her to her feet.

She picked up her sword, sheathed it, then looked at An'teru. "What's your name?" she asked.

"An'teru. But my Etu'im name is Terrumir."

It took awhile for anything else to happen, but she smiled, moved closer to him and kissed him.

An'teru's eyes widened in surprise, his face turned bright red and he pushed her back. "What are you doing!"

She smiled, then giggled. "Oh An'teru, you don't remember me? Serenus?"

He paused, could it really be her? It had to be, with the way she kissed him...

"What's the matter?" Serenus asked. "You seem just as shocked as me."

"Of cource I'm shocked, it's not everyday that you get reunited with your childhood friend."

Serenus moved closer to him again. "Are you still as much of a coward to kiss me as you used to be?"

An'teru smiled, pulled her closer and wrapped his wings around her. "Let's find out."

Seconds later An'teru had teleported himself and Serenus back to his house.

_

* * *

_

_"Serenus, I have a few questions."_

_"What is it Sheila?"_

_Sheila sat down across from Serenus. "Why do you keep bringing me with you to places?"_

_Serenus stood, sighed and looked out the window into space. "Because you remind me of someone."_

_"Who?"_

_Serenus pulled a holopad out of her pocket and pressed a button. An image of Forerunner girl, no older than 15 appearred. When Shiela_

_saw it, she felt like she was looking at a younger version of herself. Only, the girl's hair was black instead of brown like Sheila's._

_"You remind me a lot of Aleira. She died when she was only 15 years old."_

_"15!" Sheila said in surprise._

_"Yes, she was murdered by one of Terrumir's enemies, Kareck. Terrumir had been insistent that she brought his familiar, Shandra with her to go outside. But __she refused, when she was walking outside, one of Kareck's agents came up to her and cut her throat."_

_After hearing the short story, Sheila starred at Serenus in shock. "I'm sorry."_

_Serenus struggled to smile, but Sheila could see the pain in her eyes. "It's okay. What was your other question?"_

_"Well, I noticed that you have and Terrumir have matching rings that you wear on your right hand; but you said that you and Durga are married. I'm sort of confused."_

_"That's what the Three Leaders said after I left Terrumir when he went on his little protest. It wasn't true, but-it's hard to explain their reasoning."_

_Sheila nodded. "I understand."_

_"Serenus, Sheila, we need you both on the bridge." Terrumir said over the intercom. _

_

* * *

_

_John stood on the bridge of Terrumir's ship, the _Rolling Thunder_. The design was surprisingly similar to that of human ship. He felt uncomfortable on this ship, but _

_Terrumir had told him to keep his helmet off. Standing next to Rocalee, he turned to face Serenus and Sheila as they entered. Escorting them were two Sangheili in _

_black armor, but like Terrumir had black wings. They were Numinee and Nominee, John had met them back on Earth when they were fighting for control over the _

_Ark. The twin Sangheili were Terrumir's 'Wings' or his two second in commands. Apparently, Terrumir had them join the Covenant long ago as his scouts. They had joined _

_the Special Forces Sangheili and ended up being two of the best Sangheili assassins. _

_A Covenant ship moved closer to them, the _Rolling Thunder_ fired at it. The blast went through the Covenant ship's shield like it was water. John and Rocalee watched _

_awe as the ship exploded into a million pieces. _

_Terrumir turned to them and grinned. "How was that?"_

_Rocalee's two lower mandibles dropped. "That...was amazing."_

_The ship shook, and tilted to one side. Everyone braced themselves, everyone other than Sheila. She started to fall towards John as he reached for his helmet that had fallen _

_off his belt. He let go of what he was holding onto and grabbed Sheila in one arm and his helmet in the other. The ship finally leveled itself and John's head slammed onto_

_the metal floor. His vision blackened for a few seconds and when he opened his eyes he felt Sheila's lips touching his. Her hands were touching his chestplate while he had and he had an _

_arm around her waist._

_Without moving, John looked at everyone else who were all starring at him and Sheila in surprise. Serenus covered her mouth so she didn't burst out laughing and Cortana looked_

_at them both with a huge smile on her face; John knew he'd hear about this later from her. Sheila had a surprised look on her face and she didn't move until Rocalee came over and_

_helped her up. _

_When John finally stood he heard Sheila whisper quietly to herself: "I'm the luckiest girl alive."_

_John couldn't help but crack a small smile, he put his helmet back on his waistbelt and looked at the front veiwscreen. _

_The _Rolling Thunder_ turned toward the Covenant ship and fired. The ship exploded like the first and the _Rolling Thunder_ quickly entered Slipspace. This was it; John, Sheila and Cortana_

_were going to be the first Humans to ever go to the Sangheili homeplanet, Alusium. _

* * *

"Nothing like a family holiday." Serenus said as she and An'teru both made their way into An'teru's parents' house. It was an important Akina holiday and to celebrate An'teru's 

and Serenus' family were having a party. It had been the first time that either of them had seen their family in years, given where they both lived. Because of how far away they lived, they were both running a little late, but that was okay.

An'teru opened the door and entered. He called out to see where everyone was; but there was no answer. They both looked around the level; then Serenus noticed a red liquid all over the stairs.

She bent down, dipped a finger in it and smelled it; it was blood. She showed An'teru and he ran up the stairs with Serenus close behind.

At the top of the stairs there were bodies and pools of blood scattered all over the floor. An'teru dropped to his knees, hid his face in his hands and started to cry. Serenus approached one of the

bodies and pulled out a bright white dagger that had been stuck into its back. She recongnized the symbol on the dagger, Kareck's troops had been here.

She threw the dagger to the side and scowled. "Kareck." she growled. "Damn him and his stupid Light Crusade. They'd kill innocent Akina jsut because of the color their wings and power."

She went over to An'teru and hugged him as he whispered: "We might not be alive if we weren't late. He was unable to kill me in battle so he's chosen to murder my family and yours."

"He'll pay for this, don't worry." Serenus said in the most comforting voice as she could, even though she too was crying.

An'teru turned to her and hugged her tightly. "I won't loose you again."

_

* * *

_

_After finally landing in Alusium, with Cortana, John, Serenus, Terrumir, Rocalee, Numinee, Nominee ,and Sheila made their way to the temple where an ancient AI named Aed Ruadee lived. They made their way past numerous Sangheili guards that starred at John and Sheila. Some gave a low growl while others bowed at the sight of the symbol on his shoulders. John felt nervous,_

_he suddenly wished he haden't come, but he couldn't let it show. _

_"Don't worry." Cortana said to him. "They won't hurt us."_

_"I know." He replied. "But some of these Sangheili would just love to kill Sheila and I."_

_"Maybe, it's not surprising though. I mean we've spent so many years fighting and now, we're here on their home planet."_

_The group stopped at a large stone door. Rocalee stepped up to a control panel and entered the password which Rocalee had told him about earlier. It was strange, why have a password to a _

_temple with an AI with as much knowledge as Aed? He was still confused about why they would give an AI its own temple. _

_The stone door slid open and everyone stepped inside the dimly lit temple. As he walked down the long hallway John noticed murals of Sangheili fighting in great battles. He would have stopped_

_to get a better look at them but Rocalee edged everyone forward. _

_A tall Sangheili stood at the end of the temple. His armor was black and edged with gold and the helmet had letters that John didn't understand. A beautiful dark blue cape went from his shoulders down to the ground. John was surprised, it didn't look like a hologram at all._

_"Namisu An'teru ilon Serenus." He said, John didn't understand the words, but he guessed that they were Forerunner; and that he was saying 'hello'._

_"There's no need to speak in Akina Aed." Serenus said._

_Aed bowed. "Sorry. But it's nice to see you both again."_

_"Ati. I mean 'yes'. I'm not used to speaking in this 'english' language completely." Terrumir said with a slight smile of embarrasment on his face._

_Aed looked at John and Sheila and gave a welcoming nod. "Welcome to Alusium Miss and to you too Etu'im."_

_Sheila had a confused look on her face, John guess that she didn't know what to do, so she saluted. "My name's Sheila Andrews, ummm, sir."_

_Aed tilted his head, he obviuosly didn't understand. He put his right hand up to the front of his helmet at a slight slant. "Forgive me if this isn't right Miss Andrews." he lowered his hand. "I'm_

_not used to the new Human ways. I'm still used to the old ways."_

_"Old ways?" Cortana asked. _

_"Humans take after the Akina more than any other race that they created. I'm surprised that neither Serenus, Durga or An'teru told you that."_

_"An'teru?" Sheila asked, she still had a confused look on her face.  
Aed laughed and pointed to Terrumir. "He's An'teru."_

_"That's right." Cortana said. "I almost completely forgot about all that."_

_"About all of what?" John asked, he could tell that Cortana was hiding something._

_Cortana made a sighing noise. "Well I guess I've been caught. Alright I'll tell you what I know."_

_Terrumir turned to John and grinned. "About the little run-in between Dr.Halsey and I?"_

_"No! Terrumir you just ruined everything!" Cortana yelled._

_"Cortana, have you been hiding something?" John asked. _

* * *

The fighter finally exited Slipspace and Dr.Catherine Halsey sat at the main pilot's chair while looking at the planet that she had just arrived at. It was the size of Earth and had hundreds of black ships 

in orbit. It wasn't a Human planet, that was for sure, but Dr.Halsey hadn't come here by accident. When she had been looking the strange crystal that she found on Reach, she had seen coordinates to a

planet. The words had been in an ancient language that seemed familiar to her and she had quickly deciphered them all. A few words were still unclear to her, but she guessed that they were names.

Dr.Halsey heard a movement in back of her. SPARTAN-087, Kelly walked up to the back of her chair and held onto it.  
"You've been asleep for awhile, Kelly, are you okay?"

"Yes ma'am. You still haven't explained where it is that we're going."

"I don't have to explain where were going, because we're here. This is planet is one of the thousands of worlds that belonged to our mother-race, or our creators. The Forerunners. According to the John's

report they are all died long ago but somehow the ones living here are alive." Dr.Halsey explained.

"What's its name?" Kelly asked

"I don't really know. But if the crystal is right, its name is _Gan'il_. Which as far as I can tell means 'haven'."

One of the ships flew towards the fighter, the large black ship looked very Human, but Dr.Halsey could easily tell that it wasn't. "They're sending us a radio message. Give me a moment to get the text, then

I'll be able to translate." she said as she typed in a few commands to the fighter's computer.

Seconds later Forerunner letters appeared to the fighter's main veiwscreen. Beneath them was the English translation: "Explain yourselves or be shot, Humans."

Dr.Halsey typed in a reply in Forerunner explaining why she and Kelly had come.  
The ship turned away from them and started heading towards that planet, it stopped then started again, signaling that it wanted them to follow.

"What did you say?" Kelly asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just that we're Human explorers that are searching for somone. And that we mean no harm."

Kelly let out a huff of amusement. "You must really have a way with words then, ma'am."

Dr.Halsey was glad that Kelly was able to add a little bit of humor to their near-death experience.

After recieving directions from the Forerunner ship, Dr.Halsey landed the fighter. Kelly grabbed her assualt rifle and was insistent that she went first. She walked off the fighter very caustiously, constantly waving her gun from side to side. When it was all clear, Kelly signaled for Dr.Halsey to come. She looked around, they were outside of a what looked like a city. The tall metal buildings made Dr.Halsey feel small, even though she and Kelly we over a kilometer away. The field that they landed in was on a flattened part of a mountan with what appeared to be a large house, almost like a mansion.

"Should we go over there?" Kelly asked pointing to the house with her assault rifle.

"That's what the ship told us to do."

Kelly nodded and started walking cautiously toward the house. The metal door slid open when they were only a few feet infront of it. Before entering, Kelly swept her gun across the front room then went inside. She motioned for Dr.Halsey to come inside. The room was dark, but then again, the walls and almost everything in the front room were either black or maroon.

Kelly screamed in pain, dropped her assualt rifle and dropped to her knees while holding her hands on her helmet. Dr.Halsey looked around the room, she didn't see anyone, but then again, it was hard to

see anything. There was nothing she could do other than watch Kelly as she yelled in pain for what seemed like forever.

Soon whatever was happening to Kelly stopped. She grabbed her assault rifle and swept it around the room again.

"I apoligize for being rude like that to you." A male voice came from the other room.

Coming into the room was what looked like a Human, Dr.Halsey figured that it was a Forerunner. It stood over 8 feet tall with strange black wings that were folded. Its red eyes shined like red lights and it was wearing black clothing that had white on some of the edges.

"There was no other way for me to learn your language quickly." It said again. "My name is An'teru, but I'd prefer it if you called me by my warrior name; Terrumir." He snapped his fingers and lights came

on in the room.

_So the word on the crystal I was unable to figure out really is a name_. Dr.Halsey thought.

"Yes it is." Terrumir said as if he had been reading her thoughts. "My name is known everywhere." He added.

"Why's that?"" Dr.Halsey asked.

Terrumir pointed to the chairs in the room. "Sit down and I'll tell you."

Dr.Halsey did as he asked, but Kelly refused, she stood next to Dr.Halsey with on hand over the assault rifle that she had put on her waistbelt.

Terrumir told them about how he had gone a 'Universal' scale protest thousands of years ago to try to stop the activation of these Rings. He gone on this protest because he didn't believe in the idea of causing

billions to die because of a mistake made by the Three Leaders. Apparently, the Flood had been created to control population, but the Forerunner's attempt was in vain. That was something else that had

angered Terrumir, that fact that the Three Leaders would try to control population. In some ways, they had been right to do so, if the Forerunner popluation had continued to grow in the way that Terrumir had explained, and if they kept creating new races which also were expanding rapidly, they would have settled every planet in the universe.

It didn't matter though, Terrumir's attempt at stopping the activation of the Rings had failed, but he the planet that he was living on was one of the few sanctuaries designed for races who were meant to survive.

He explained to them about his childhood. He told them about Serenus, who had left him when decided to go on his protest. He also talked about his friends, and one of Serenus' firneds who was always being a pest and insistent and poking him.

Dr.Halsey laughed at his final statement. "Interesting story, Terrumir. You sound like you've been through a lot."

He nodded then whistled. A moment later a large black cat entered the room. It was shapped like a panther, but when the light was shining on its fur Dr.Halsey could see black spots, like a black leopard's.

But unlike a normal panther's eyes, it eyes were a dark blue. It roared at them and Kelly grabbed her assault rifle and aimed at it.

Terrumir snapped up and stood in front of the large cat. "There is no need for that. She's just saying hello."

Kelly hesistated a moment, but lowered her weapon.

"She?" Dr.Halsey asked. "What's her name?"

"_My name._" a female voice in Dr.Halsey's head told her. "_Is Shandra._"

"Shandra..." Dr.Halsey whispered, then she looked up a Terrumir. "Where did you find her?"

"I had been walking through the jungle on another planet, when I found her, she was an orphan. I brought her home and she and Serenus bonded right away. She's a mix between black leopard and panther."

"I've never heard of that before, but then again it was long ago and most species known to Humanity are different than what they once were. Am I correct, Terrumir?"

"That's most likely true. My Sangheili scouts haven't reported back in awhile."

"Your scouts?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, they tell me about everything that's going on, changes in animals, climates, everything. Even updates on this little war I've heard about between you and this 'Covenant'."

Dr.Halsey sighed. "There is a war going on, and us Humans are loosing. We're down to only a few planets."

"So I've heard. But that may be changing." Terrumir said.

"What do you mean?"

Terrumir grinned, it was easy to tell that he was hiding something. "You'll soon see. Well, it's getting late and I have things to do. You two are welcome to stay for the night. But I must ask that you tell no one that you were here."

Dr.Halsey nodded. "Thank you, and I have only one person in mind who won't tell anyone. But I do have one question."  
"Go ahead."

"You've been living quietly on this planet for well over a hundred thousand years, and you know where every race in existence lives. Why are you mobilizing now?"

"Because, _they_ are also coming. And when I say _they_ I'm reffering to the other Akina, like the Three Leaders. And this universe is changing quickly. Given that the Rings have been found a new power that has been living in secret is rising again. And I'm not talking about me and my army. I'm reffering to others who are powerful and very dangerous to this universe. They would activate the Rings and the Ark again just to get rid of my kind."

"Your kind?"

"All Akina have wings that are different colors, based on their element. It's hard to explain." Terrumir called out something in his language and a black cloud appeared in the shape of a sword, then the cloud disapperred and Terrumir was holding a long jet black sword in his hands.

"Amazing. So the element you control is darkness?"

"In some ways yes. There's a large amount of elements that Akina can control. Some even control more than one."And you can yoursleves Akina?"

"Yes." Terrumir signaled for Dr.Halsey and Kelly to follow him.

He led them both up the stairs and to a large bedroom with two large beds. Like everything else in the house, the furniture in the room was either black, maroon or dark blue.

"Tuk and Tek sometimes sleep in here, but they're not around and most likely won't be for another week or so." Terrumir told them.

"Who are they?" Dr.Halsey asked.

"My scouts, and my Wings. They're both working undercover in the Covenant."

"Your Wings? Your two second in commands I'm guessing?"

"Exactly.I'm impressed that you guessed it right away."

Dr.Halsey had a confused look on her face. "Then why are in the Covenant?"

"Because they are Sangheili. But your race calls them 'Elites'." With that, Terrumir turned around and started walking down the hallway and down the stairs.

Kelly and Dr.Halsey looked at each other. What had they gotten themselves into? Dr.Halsey thought about it. Terrumir had said that times were changing and that they'd soon see. Did he mean that the war would soon be over and that there was going to be peace between Humans and the Covenant? Dr.Halsey dropped the whole subject. At the moment she didn't care; she was tired and had a long few days.

She decided to trust Terrumir in what he said about everything changing and knew that she and Kelly would find out was going to happen later.

Kelly sat on one of the beds. "I have a strange feeling." she said as she removed her helmet and as Dr.Halsey sat on the bed across from her. "That something very big is going to happen."

Dr.Halsey laid down on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "So do I, Kelly. So do I." She turned her head to face Kelly, she was rubbing her forehead with her one hand. "What happened earlier?"

"I don't really know, all I could feel was something invading my mind, like it was searching through my head to learn about me and Humanity. Do you think it was Terrumir ma'am?"

"He said that he was sorry for being so rude, so maybe, it was him."

Dr.Halsey closed her eyes and within seconds she was asleep.

_

* * *

_

_"So what if I was!" Cortana yelled after telling her story. _

_The Chief starred at her as if she had just murdered a thousand people. She really didn't care though. She stood on one of the smaller pedastals in the temple where the AI, Aed Ruadee lived._

_He stood much taller than her, making her feel small, but she knew that if she could, she'd be much bigger than him. It had taken Cortana an hour to explain where Kelly and Dr.Halsey had gone. During that time, the Chief had removed his helmet by the request of Aed. _

_"That's very true, Cortana." Terrumir said, he was leaning on one of the walls with his arms crossed and his wings partially around him. "I was very surprised that Dr.Halsey would tell a construct something that important."_

_Cortana folded her arms over her chest, she wasn't amused by his remark. "Very funny."_

_Rocalee shook is head, removed his large headdress and looked at everyone else. "It's getting late and it's been a long day. Come with me and I'll show all of you to where your quarters are. I'll also have them send so food to each of the rooms, I'm guessing that you're all very hungry."_

_"I've never had Elite food before." Sheila said in a mixed tone, she sounded excited and nervous at the same time. _

_Rocalee smiled at her. "It's very similar to Human food. And I'm sure you'll like it."_

_Everyone started to leave the temple, but the Chief walked up to Cortana's pedastal and reached out a hand to pick her up._

_"No." She said waving him away. "I'm going to stay here with Aed for awhile, and I'm going to stay in the Sangheili network. If you don't mind."_

_The Chief sighed, turned around and started to make his way out of the temple while saying loudly: "Something told me you would."_

_Cortana shook her head and looked up at Aed. "You don't mind, do you?"_

_"No, not at all. I could use the company. Plus I'd like to learn about how much Humanity has changed."_

_"Funny, I was wanting you to tell me a bit about Sangheili."_

_Aed smiled, it was going to be a long night where the two of them did nothing but talk about Human and Sangheili history._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A few words you might want to know:**

**Namisu-Hello**

**Ilon-And**

**For those of you who _still _haven't caught on: An'teru and Terrumir are the same.**

**And to my most recent reveiw: Oh, Emmy, you enjoy poking people too much. P **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Sorry this took awhile. I've only been able to spend 20 to 30 minutes a day in the library working. Plus I've been sending my friend bits as I go along and she was giving me input.**

**And the middle through end was really hard to write.**

**Oh, and you're gonna HATE Usumir by the end of this chapter.**

**En-I say enojy too much, but oh well. **

Chapter 18: The Three Leaders

"No!" He shouted. "No you can't! I won't let you!"  
Too late, the large white figure that had been standing in front of him grabbed her and pulled her away from him. This couldn't be happening, there was no way that it could be; not again. He attempted to fight back, but at the same time the figure grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him backward. He could hear her screams, but there was nothing he could do to save her. She screamed his name over and over until the white figure that had grabbed her told her. 'What is done is done.'  
He recognized the voice, though it had been so long since he had last heard it.  
The figure looked back at him and revealed itself to him. It starred at him with intense gold eyes and said 'Don't think that you're getting off easy for what you did.'

Terrumir shot up in bed breathing heavily; another nightmare of Usumir. He was getting tied of these, but this one had been strange, more than any of the others. He got up out of bed; he had almost forgotten that he was on the Sangheili's home planet. He looked back at Serenus who was still asleep and smiled before leaving the dark room.  
He walked down the hallway until he came to a wide and room with a high ceiling. Though it was dark, Terrumir didn't have a hard time seeing.  
"I know you're here, quit hiding, Almar." He said, making sure he was loud.  
A Sangheili jumped down from somewhere above him and landed right in front of his face. He wore a brilliant gold armor and had a long gold cape. To finish it off, he had bright white wings. He exhaled sharply in Terrumir's face and grinned.  
"Long time no see old friend." Terrumir said. "What name do you go by other than Almar now?"  
"Lanaree, Almar Lanaree." Almar grunted.  
"Could be worse, but you'll just have to live with it." Terrumir laughed. "But I fear that there are bigger problems."  
Almar stared into Terrumir's eyes. "Usumir? Isn't it?"  
Terrumir nodded. "You've still got it."  
Almar laughed then sighed. "So it is Usumir, then, do you think that he's-"  
"Coming for me?" Terrumir interrupted. "He is, I can feel it. This is what I've been worrying about, revealing myself, or bringing myself back into the radar."  
"Well, I too have been trying to keep under the radar, but ever since I've heard about the Rings being discovered I've been sometimes blowing my cover."  
Terrumir shook his head. "He's not after you, even though we're good friends, he's after me."  
Almar sighed. "This wouldn't be happening if Noromir and Varomir both had a backbone."  
"True, but I'll admit that what I did was wrong, but it was for a good cause."  
"That may be true, but Usumir sure doesn't think so."  
Lights flickered on in the room and Almar and Terrumir got into defensive stances; Usumir had come.  
"Terrumir." Said an echoing voice. "Time's up."  
A white figure appeared in the room with white wings like Almar's. Blade drawn Usumir pulled back the hood that hid his face. "You can either come willingly or by force. I've got 100 Akina Guards that are camouflaged and ready to attack if it comes down to that."  
Almar looked at Terrumir. "We've fought with worse before."  
Terrumir took a moment to think, then, to everyone's surprise held up his hands in surrender.  
"I'll come willingly on one condition: That Serenus and Almar are innocent in this case. They are to be left out, along with everyone else in my army."  
"Fine." Usumir said, it was easy to tell that he both satisfied and angry.

* * *

Why? Why did he decide to go with Rocalee to Alusium? He knew that he couldn't go back now, it was too late, and he was already there. He just had to wait until whatever Rocalee was doing there was finished; then he could go back, and be with mostly humans. He wasn't the only human on this planet; however, Sheila had come with him too.  
John was on his back facing the purple, metal ceiling. He couldn't sleep, and he figured that wandering the hallways wasn't a great idea either. There were still Sangheili around that didn't like him, and he was in no hurry to meet them. He'd already run into Sangheili who were like that, when he had been at Rovoalee's camp almost two weeks ago he'd been attacked by a few Sangheili. That had been when he met Durga, the first of the many living Forerunners that he'd met. Ever since that time, when he met Noromir; everything had changed, everything felt like a dream. Was it a dream? No, the pain of his chest wound had proven that he wasn't dreaming, no matter how much he wished he was. It didn't matter, he was here and he had to deal with it.  
He heard loud running noises outside, he sat up, grabbed his pistol that he brought with him and aimed it at the door. The door slid open and behind it, breathing heavily was Serenus. She had an almost angry look on her face.  
"Chief, he's gone, they took him." She said between breathes.  
John lowered his pistol and stood up. "Took who?"  
When Serenus looked up at John it hit him, the looked on her face said everything.  
"Usumir took Terrumir. I knew this was going to happen." She pounded the wall with her fist over and over.  
John didn't know what to say or do, but then an idea finally came to him. "How do we get him back? Isn't there a way?"  
She gave a slight nod and looked back at him. "We could, but I have no idea how to get where they took him."  
"You don't." said a voice from behind Serenus. "But I know someone who might."  
A Sangheili in pure gold armor and cape and bright white wings stepped into the room.  
Serenus starred at the Sangheili. "Almar?"  
The Sangheili grinned. "That's Almar Lanaree to you Serenus."  
Serenus threw her arms around Lanaree's neck and hugged him, even though he was facing John. "I've missed you Almar."  
"Me too, but we've got to get Terrumir back. I fear what Usumir will do to him." Lanaree said as Serenus pulled back.  
"I-I don't understand, Serenus. You left him thousands of years ago. From what I've heard, he murdered thousands; but now you act like nothing happened."  
"You...do have a point there, Chief." Serenus took a few steps closer to him. "But." That had been the only word she said before knocking him onto the floor.  
"I never stopped loving him." She said in an angry tone.  
John got himself back up to his feet. "I see your point." He said, he wasn't in the mood to get hit again.  
"Well." Lanaree said. "I hope you're both in the mood to teleport."

* * *

The room large, and yet it felt like a stone box, nothing more. This feeling wouldn't go away, like something big and bad was about to happen. But then again, it was. Uncomfortably sitting next to Noromir, Sam waited. Varomir was across from him, Usumir still hadn't come. At the same time, two of the doors in the room slid open. Usumir came in and sat down between Noromir and Varomir, while down below the risers that they were sitting on, three Akina walked in.  
Two of them were guards, escorting in Terrumir, an Akina he'd heard about a dozen times.  
The guards released Terrumir's hands and stood by the door, leaving Terrumir alone to face the four of them. Silence filled the room; no one spoke, not even Usumir.  
Long, painful minutes passed by until anyone spoke. "Why bother?" Terrumir asked.  
Usumir gave an annoyed huff.  
Terrumir folded his arms and looked around the room. "Why bother with this silly trial? You want to kill me, why not just get it over with?"  
Usumir drew his long white sword and stood. "Maybe I will."  
"No!" Sam shot up and moved in front of Usumir. "I want to hear his side of the story."  
He turned around to Terrumir. "Explain to me your side of the story."  
Terrumir looked at him. "So, I guess you've been deluded by Usumir. Oh well. I guess I'll tell you the truth then. Do you know why the Flood was created?"  
Sam shook his head. "An accident, that's all I've been told."  
Noromir grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Enough." He whispered. "I'll explain everything later."  
Sam shrugged him off and looked at him. "No. I want to hear the story from someone else's point of view." He turned back to Terrumir who was laughing.  
"An accident?! My, you've come up with some rather lame excuses Usumir. The real reason the Flood was created was for population control. He thought that there were too many people and with too many people he feared that he's loose control. Am I right?"  
Sam's eyes widened. This couldn't be true, it was impossible. But something in his gut told him that every word was true. He turned around to Usumir while saying. "I just want you to know that I'm on your side. But-" What he did next came as a surprise to everyone. He punched Usumir in the face and he fell to the floor.  
Usumir got to his feet and put the tip of his sword to Sam's neck. Even though it was the first time Sam had ever seen Usumir's face, he wasn't afraid or surprised.  
"After saving your life and bringing you here." Usumir growled as he pressed the tip of his sword harder onto Sam's neck. "This is what I get?!"  
Sam took a step back and laughed as hard as he could. Usumir starred at him with intense eyes. Sam looked at the Three Leaders then said. "You've all been like family to me. Noromir, you most of all have been like a father. Varomir, you've been a great teacher, I can't thank you enough. And Usumir, even though it's come down to this, you've also been kind to me over the years; you were the one who gave me this second life." Sam pointed to Terrumir. "But this is not needed. What he did was wrong, I'll admit that, but hasn't there been enough killing?"  
A long, silent moment passed, and then Usumir finally shouted something to the guards in Akina. Even though Sam understood the language, he wasn't able to translate what Usumir was saying; he was too fast.  
The guards walked up to Terrumir, grabbed his arms and escorted him out. Had he won? Had Usumir changed his mind? Usumir stormed out of the room, muttering something to both Noromir and Varomir. After the door slammed shut, Sam, Noromir and Varomir just stood there, looking at the door.  
Sam turned to Noromir. "What did he say?"  
Noromir shook his head and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Sam, but there's no way that you or anyone could change his mind."  
"No!" Sam shouted. "Terrumir's intentions were good, weren't they? He did it to protect Serenus from meeting the same fate as everyone else!"  
Noromir sighed. "They were, but Usumir doesn't think so. He's been the one calling all the shots this whole time. He's just been drawing attention away from his power by having three leaders instead of one. He'd always make it seem like we were discussing things fairly, but he's been the one making the decisions."  
Sam paused. All this time this had been the way things were, and he wasn't aware of it? He almost punched himself in the head for being so dumb. "There's got to be something that I can do. There had to be a way to change Usumir's mind."  
"Good luck with that." Varomir said to him. "If there was a way, don't you think that we would have done something by now?!"  
"Ha!" Sam laughed. "You've been sitting here letting him make all the decisions for- I don't know how long and now you tell me this!"  
Sam thought for a moment, there had to be something. He'd been in one of these situations once, but he could barely remember what he did.

* * *

"They left me here!" Sheila shouted. "I can't believe that they left me here with…Elites!"  
The Elite Councilor, Rocalee shook his head at her endless rambling. "I'm not going to take that as offense, Miss Sheila. I can almost understand how you're feeling about this."  
Sheila glared up at Rocalee, even though he was much taller than her, he didn't intimidate her. "Look. The next time you call me 'miss', I'm gonna hurt you. Okay?"  
Rocalee held his hands up. "Didn't mean to offend. Miss Sheila."  
Sheila sighed and gave his armor a light punch; she knew that she hurt herself for than she had hurt him. "Why did they all have to leave me while I was sleeping? I could have gone with them and be helpful. But no, they had to leave to go after that cutie, Terrumir."  
Rocalee gave that strange, Elite laugh. "Can you run fast?"  
Sheila nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Why?"  
Rocalee gave her an Elite grin. "Oh nothing. How about we go for a short run to somewhere where you can have some company. You up to it?"  
"How come everyone tells me that it's going to be a 'short' run it turns into a 'very long' run?"  
"I'm not the type of Sangheili to lie. We could load up in a Phantom if you prefer."  
Sheila shrugged. "Come to think of it, I'd rather run."  
Rocalee nodded. "Okay, if that's what you prefer." Rocalee turned around and started walking down the hall. "Follow me."  
After ten long minutes of nothing but running, they finally reached their destination. Sheila put her hands on her knees and panted.  
"For a human soldier, you're really out of shape." Rocalee commented.  
Sheila looked up at him as she continued to breathe heavily. "Well sorry if I thought that you meant that this was going to be a 'short' run."  
"My apologies." He said.  
A loud, female voice came from away from the two of them, and then got closer. "Brother!"  
Rocalee turned and braced himself as a human jumped into his arms and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Eisa, it's good to see you. How have you been?"  
The human girl pulled back and smiled brightly. "Fairly well, mother has been doing really well too." She turned to Sheila. "Who's this?"  
Rocalee gestured to Sheila. "This is a human representative. She and a few others came to Alusium with me. But they all-well I'm not too sure where they went, but they left her alone; so I figured that she could use the company."  
"Hold on." Sheila said in confusion. "You live here? With Elites, even during the war?! And they didn't kill you?!"  
Eisa shook her head. "I was adopted by a Councilor when I was only nine years old. And when he died during the Betrayal. I moved here to live with Cora, who is my adopted mother."  
"Wow." Sheila said in surprise. "I've never heard of something like this happening."  
Eisa's smiled got even bigger and she gave a slight nod. "It is indeed odd. But I feel fortunate to be living here with Sangheili. It's something I wouldn't trade for anything in the Universe."

* * *

_I feel like I've seen this place before, but then again, I have_.  
This place, this strange dimension that he was in, he felt like he'd been here before; or at least seen some of the same structures. A city built out of stone and metal, though it wasn't primitive, it seemed older than time itself. But what really was time, he wondered. Time was just a way of measuring events, wasn't it? He shook off the thought and continued on. Even though he wanted to stay and enjoy the scenery, he was here for one purpose; rescue.  
That was what he and a bunch of others had come to do; rescue Terrumir. That was the problem, he had no idea where to look, but Serenus did. The small groups of maybe four or five were running as fast as they could behind Serenus toward where she had a feeling he'd be. The strange Sangheili, with white wings, Almar Lanaree, was right behind her. And at the back of the group, was John and hologram of Aed Ruadee. He along with the help of Almar had teleported them to this strange dimension. Was this the one that Sam had been talking about in his dream? It had to be. John found a strange hope of seeing Sam, but he wouldn't get distracted by a mere reunion; not when a life was in danger.  
"This way. We're almost there. I'm glad they designed this place exactly like they did in just about every other city." Serenus shouted.  
This was it. John wondered if he was going to have to fight against a Forerunner. If everything he'd heard was true, then he wouldn't stand a chance. Serenus jumped into a gravity lift at the bottom of a high-rise platform. Almar and John followed and jumped in. He felt himself getting shot up really fast; it almost felt like he was in the gravity lift that the Covenant used, but the Covenant's technology was taken from Forerunner relics that they had found. When he finally reached the top, Aed was already there. Almar and John looked over the edge of the building; there were hundreds of Akina on a lower deck. He realized that he was now being watched by just about every Akina that lived in this dimension.  
He spotted Terrumir who was near the edge of the platform and being held by strange handcuffs that were suspended in the air. Usumir was in front of him facing the crowd yelling something in Akina. When he finished he drew his long white blade and turned to Terrumir. He pulled it up his sword so the point was facing the ground.  
What came next happened in the blink of an eye. Usumir prepared to stab Terrumir; but Serenus elbowed him backward and it hit her instead. The blade went in through her chest and came out her back; the white blade coated in her blood. There was nothing but silence; it was almost as if time itself had stopped. There was an expression of shock on everyone's faces; especially Usumir's. The timing had been almost perfect; Almar released Terrumir's hands as Serenus fell to the ground. After catching her in his arms his eyes started to water.  
She reached up a delicate hand and wiped away the tears and smiled at him; her silver-blue eyes glistened with tears. Her smile was bright, showing no signs of fear of her impending death.  
"Even though I left you." she whispered. "I've always loved you."  
No words came from Terrumir, just tears. She again wiped away his tears, looked into his red eyes and smiled one last time before closing her eyes. Terrumir let out a few more tears; then his head shot up and he glared at Usumir.  
"Bring her back." Terrumir growled.  
He set Serenus' body gently on the floor and stood. A black sword appeared in his hand.  
Terrumir held the black blade up to Usumir. "If you don't, I swear; I'll kill you right here and now."  
"Terrumir no!"  
Everyone turned; a Human and two Forerunners were running towards them. One of them, was Noromir, John didn't recognize the other Forerunner. But he could tell that the Human was Sam. He wanted to yell to him, but given the current situation; he decided against it.  
Sam ran to Serenus' side and looked at her. A moment passed before he said anything. He looked up and saw the blood that had stained Usumir's sword. "She jumped in the way. Didn't she?"  
"She did." John said when no one else answered.  
A moment later, Terrumir attacked Usumir. Usumir spread his brilliant white wings and flew off of the platform; Terrumir followed. John watched, he could hear loud crashes and the sound of their swords clashing. He wondered what had set Terrumir off, was it what John had said? Or, was it just coincidence? It didn't matter, he knew that.  
But, he couldn't help but wonder why Serenus had jumped in the path of the blade and got herself killed. He couldn't pin it, why had she done that? None of Mendez's helpful quotes came to mind as he continued to watch the intense fighting.  
"It's only going to get worse." Almar said. "You should have seen Terrumir against Karek long ago, they nearly destroyed the entire continent."  
"I've never heard of two people being able to destroy that much. They must both be powerful." John commented.  
Almar nodded.  
"I could use some help over here!" Sam shouted, he was still next to Serenus.  
John and Almar turned to Sam, Almar kneeled on her other side. "Do you plan to heal her somehow?"  
Sam nodded. "I'm not sure if it will work, but I've got to try. I might need your help."

* * *

Dark clouds started to blow over Alusium. A strange, warm but uncomfortable wind blew. The sound of thunder and lightning drew closer.  
"This is a weird storm." Sheila said. "Is this what it's always like here?"  
Rocalee shook his head. "This is no normal storm, Miss Andrews." Rocalee sniffed the air. "Something's wrong."  
Sheila paused. "Do you think….that maybe something really bad happened over there? Something bad enough to cause this?"  
"Power Forerunners had the ability to manipulate the weather. Most of the time it was caused by emotion; and the weather would be constantly changing."  
"Damn that would suck." Sheila commented.  
"Indeed." Rocalee said calmly. "Never in my life have I seen clouds this dark. I fear that there may have been a death. I also fear learning who it is that died."

* * *

With a final smile she looked into his eyes, then closed her eyes and let out her last breath of air. Why had this happened? Why did she have to die for him? He allowed a few more tears to run down his face, and then he glared up at Usumir; the one who had started all of this.  
"Bring her back." Terrumir growled at him, it had been ages since he felt this angry and sad at the same time.  
"_An'teru, you know that I don't have that power_." Usumir said, but Terrumir had been the only one to hear it; sometimes he hated that technology.  
"_Call me An'teru again_." He said in an angry tone. "_And I'll make you wish you were dead_."  
He set Serenus gently on the ground and stood. He called his sword to him and it appeared in a black cloud in his hand. He held it up to Usumir. "If you don't, I swear, I'll kill you right here and now."  
"Terrumir no!"  
Terrumir knew that voice; it had been the one that tried to help him during the 'trial'; even though he'd been unsuccessful. So may years that Human had been living under Usumir's delusions, it almost seem pathetic. He didn't look back; he continued to glare at Usumir.  
"She jumped in the way. Didn't she?" The Human asked.  
The armored Human, Master Chief, John was the only one to respond after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "She did."  
He couldn't stand it anymore; he had to do something. All his thought was bent on Serenus, and getting revenge on Usumir somehow. He jumped toward Usumir; he spread his wings and flew off of the platform.  
Everything felt like slow motion. He remembered the night before. Serenus had asked him why, why he had gone to so much trouble for her, why he had really gone on his large scale protest. He had told everything, why he searched for her, why he had done what he did. He told her, that he wanted to protect her from the fate that everyone else was going to suffer. That had been when she kissed him, and that had been when she told him that she'd die for him; and that she'd rather die with him rather than live without him.  
She told him, that she'd always loved him, even if he did what he did back then. Those had been her last words to him.  
Terrumir swung his blade at Usumir, a small tear running down his face once again. The sound of their metal swords clashing was loud; and the energy he put into his swing was enough to destroy a building.  
_I did everything I could to save her_. He thought. _But I still lost her_.  
That thought angered him more. Now all he could think about was killing Usumir, and after that somehow bringing her back; even though he knew that was going to be difficult.  
_Even if I have to die, I'll do something to bring her back; no matter what the cost_.

* * *

"I can't believe they've been fighting for an hour." John said, still watching the white and black explosions over the city.  
"This." Almar said joining his side. "Is nothing."  
John looked up at the Sangheili; he still thought it strange for a Sangheili to have white wings. "What do you mean?"  
"Another hour and there will be no more Ehkai."  
"Are they really that powerful?" John asked in surprise.  
Almar nodded.  
"Hey!" Sam shouted. "Almar I still need your help!"  
Almar turned and before leaving John's side gave a slight nod. "Keep watching, you'll see what I mean."

* * *

_Why do I feel this way? What happened? Never in my life have I felt this way. Why?  
So many unanswered questions, I wonder where I am. I hate this, I feel like I'm missing something, but what? All I can see if black, a cold and uncomfortable dark. I spent a lot of my life with Terrumir, and he pretty much represents dark.  
That's right! I jumped in the way of Usumir's sword to save Terrumir. Something gives me the weird feeling that those two are fighting. I remember what I said to him before, that I love him and always will. And last night, he told me why he's done everything that he has for me. If only there was a way for me to…  
I almost forgot! I feel so foolish, there is nothing I can do; I died. But I was dead, then why would I be here thinking?! Someone is…healing me? Bringing me back? But who? I didn't think that Usumir had that type of power. Terrumir might, but he'd be more concerned about revenge.  
Why do I suddenly feel like I'm…  
_Gasping for air, Serenus' eyes shot open. She took in a few long and hard breaths, like she was breathing for the first time. Before, when she had been stabbed, her body felt cold, but now she could feel her normal temperature coming back. Her breathing became regular again, along with her vision. Two Humans and a Sangheili were starring down at her. She recognized Almar, the Sangheili, and John.  
Almar smiled. "Glad to have you back." He said.  
Serenus sat up and looked around, she was still on the platform, and in the same place that she had died in. Terrumir and Usumir were no where to be found. She heard a really loud crash over the rooftops of the city.  
"We've got to stop them." One of the Humans, who had his named etched in Akina on his shirt, Sam, said. "Before things get too bad."  
Serenus nodded. She tried to stand, but failed, her legs were too weak. Sam and John helped her up. She looked at them both and gave a slight nod. They backed away a little, still offering support. It took her a minute to regain balance, but when she did she walked to the edge of the platform.  
She took in a deep breath and yelled: "Terrumir!" she shouted over and over again, but nothing happened.  
Usumir had heard or Sam had said something telepathically; he flew towards them, trying to avoid Terrumir's attacks.  
Once they were closer she yelled again, this time she yelled both of his names.  
This time, he responded. He spotted her standing a few meters from the edge of the platform. Usumir landed near John, Sam and Almar; and Terrumir landed just in front of her.  
He panted, holding his blade up with one hand. The look in his eyes was enough to frighten away anyone else, but Serenus wasn't scared. She didn't know why, but she had a slight tear.  
"You're dead." He said panting and still holding his sword up to her. "How did you….?"  
Serenus smiled and took a few steps closer to him; sliding a delicate hand down the flat part of his blade.  
Terrumir reached up his free hand and wiped away the small tear in the corner of her eye. Closing her eyes, she delicately wrapped her arms around his neck. He dropped his blade and all that could be heard was its metal clatter. Terrumir wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and kissed her.

* * *

Those two are inseparable. Usumir thought. And to think that I would tear them apart. I feel like such a fool. But what Terrumir did, he killed so many innocents. Even though that reason is unclear; he shouldn't go without punishment. But-she jumped in the way of my sword. I still don't understand why she did that, was it…love? But she left him, usually when a couple separates they hate each other.  
Then again, these two are different. I still don't understand; but I doubt I ever will.  
They've suffered enough from me. Terrumir's punishment was seeing the one he loves in pain. That punishment was more than enough.

* * *

A cold, uncomfortable wind blew outside the large door. The stone door was cold; it felt like it had been sealed for a good reason. Was it? Or was it just another door that was locked just because it could be?  
Lon Zairunee paced along the large stone door, his hand sliding on it as he went. He had a strange feeling about what was inside. His squad of Sangheili waited patiently, but the Humans were already getting annoyed. For the moment while he searched for a way in, he didn't care about them. Allied or not, they had to wait if they wanted in. Zairunee could sense their frustration, but their squad leader kept them in line.  
He spotted a few Forerunner letters that he knew. He stood in front of them and tried to translate.  
Interrupting his thought process, the human squad leader, Major Aidan Miller said something. "You find something Arbiter?"  
Zairunee looked back at him and gave an annoyed huff. "I'm trying to translate, Human. Give me another moment."  
"I don't have any issues with waiting, but they do." The Major said looking at his squad.  
Zairunee turned back to the Forerunner words. "Just one more letter." He said quietly to himself.  
The Major joined his side; then Zairunee said. "I've got it!"  
There was excitement throughout the group of Sangheili and Humans.  
"Well?" the Major asked. "What do they say?"  
"I'm not sure if I can translate into your language, but it says: Sha'naren."  
The Major looked up at Zairunee with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think that means?"  
Zairunee shook his head. "I don't know. But I've figured out how to get us inside."  
"How so?"  
Zairunee grabbed the Majors wrist and put it on a small pad next to the door. After scanning his hand, the doors hissed letting out the air and slid open. Zairunee released the Major's hand and nodded with satisfaction.  
Zairunee couldn't see a thing inside. He and the Major made hand signals to their troops. The Sangheili moved in cautiously, with the Humans right behind them. Even though there was hate between their races, the current situation forced them to work together.  
They scanned the dark room with their weapons; all clear. Good, this meant that they would be able to search the room without any problems.  
Zairunee took a few steps in; he took one of his adhesive lights, turned it on then placed it on the wall. It dimly lit up the room, but soon other Sangheili had put lights on the walls, while the Humans had simple flashlights either in hand or built into their weapon.  
There was a strange glass tube with liquid inside, but it was impossible to see what was in it. The Major pointed his flashlight inside the tube, but it was still hard to see what was inside. He put his hand on the deactivated control panel.  
As soon as he did this, the entire room came alive. Bright lights came on, revealing dozens more of the strange liquid filled tubes.  
The one closest to Zairunee and the Major made a hissing noise, and steam came out of the vents near its base. Zairunee could hear the liquid draining and his Sangheili gathering around the tube, same with the Humans. There was a look of curiosity on everyone's faces, but nothing happened.  
The Major pointed his flashlight into the tube again; this time something happened.  
A black fist punctured the glass where the Major had shined his flashlight. Everyone back up a few paces and starred at the fist. It was a shiny black; it almost looked like the hand of a reptile; only it had an opposable thumb. The fist slowly uncurled, revealing how long its claws were. Then two black, shiny wings shattered the glass perpendicular to where the fist had come out.  
"Those wings…." The Major said in shock. "Look like bat wings, like-I've never seen something like those."  
Zairunee shook his head in awe. "Neither have I this is amazing. This must be a Sha'naren."  
After that came a deafening screech from the tube. The tube continued to shatter as the creature, what Zairunee guessed to be a Sha'naren broke out of the tube.  
With a final blow the Sha'naren was completely out of the tube, even though it was wet because of the liquid that had persevered it for eons. The Sha'naren folded its strange wings and looked at the group of Humans and Sangheili that had formed a circle around it.  
It spotted the Major and Zairunee. The Sha'naren screeched, spread its wings and jumped toward the Major. It swiped its claws at him; at the same time instinct told Zairunee to protect the high-ranking Human. He grabbed at Major as the Sha'naren sliced the Major's side; Zairunee dropped to the floor while one hand on his plasma rifle aimed at the Sha'naren, his other hand around the Major.  
The Sha'naren back off from the Major and Zairunee, then it did something that surprised everyone. It smelled the Major's blood that had spilled on the floor then started to lick it.  
Zairunee and the Major, along with the humans and Sangheili in the room starred at the Sha'naren in disgust; then opened fire. The Sha'naren screamed at them again as it fled to the opposite side of the room. This meant that it didn't know that the door was open; good.  
Zairunee stood and helped the Major up. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
The Major clutched his bleeding side, looked at it then looked back at Zairunee. "I've had worse, but thanks."  
Zairunee gave him one concerned look, then he looked toward where the Sha'naren had ran off to. "I think I've figured out what Sha'naren means."  
"What?" The Major asked.  
Zairunee looked down at the pool of blood then said. "Vampire."

* * *

**Author's note: As soon as one issues comes to an end another rises, oh well. If you wanna pic of Terrumir, PM me or say so in a review and I shall send you the link. **

**I'll get 19 out as soon as I can.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**Wow, over 1 year between chapters. I'm really sorry for the wait, I've been moving on to other stories and school has kept me busy. This chapter is short, sadly and it ends on a a semi cliffhanger so I'll remember to keep myself writing it. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter, despite it's shortness. And Sangheili fans I'm planning on begining work on another chapter, continue to hang tight! And yes...I brought in _another_ character...

Chapter 19: The Other Survivor

Hours had gone by since the incident, even though it felt like an eternity. He couldn't help but feel exhausted after fighting so hard for well over an hour. He wasn't just physically exhausted, but mentally too. He had thought that she was really dead, and that there had been nothing he could do. But, thanks to the Human, Sam, that had changed.

The emotion he'd felt the moment he saw her standing there, alive, seemed indescribable.

He sat next to the bed where Serenus slept peacefully within the infirmary. He rested his head on top of his folded arms; he hadn't felt this tired in ages. Terrumir couldn't help but think, so much had happened in a short amount of time. For the moment, trying to relax seemed impossible; he mind was restless. And yet he could feel his eyelids getting heavy, he didn't want to fall asleep, but at the same time he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. Terrumir took in a long deep breath as his eyes started to close.

He couldn't fight it anymore, he knew that. He also knew that if he fell asleep, something bad might happen to Serenus; and he couldn't live with himself if that happened again.

Terrumir figured that he might as well give up fighting the sleep that was hanging over him. He was confident that nothing would happen to Serenus; he had always been a light sleeper; it had always annoyed her. He closed his eyes, and as soon as he did; the door slid open.

Terrumir's eyes shot open and he snapped to his feet in the blink of an eye. Usumir stood at the door, staring at him with his golden eyes.

Terrumir glared at him angrily. "What do you want?"

There was no expression on Usumir's face, he just spoke. "You've been here for a long time. And I assume that you're tired. Why don't you go in the next room and sleep; I'll watch over Serenus."

Terrumir looked back at Serenus and then he looked back at Usumir and gave him a low growl. "Why would I trust you? You're the one who killed her!"

Usumir sighed. "Fine." He said then he sat on a chair in the corner of the room. "I'll stay right here, happy?"

Terrumir continued to glare at Usumir. He sat back down next to Serenus' bed and rested his head on his arms on the bed. He never looked away from Usumir. He finally allowed himself to sleep, but he still worried about what Usumir would do.

* * *

The city was beautiful. Just looking at it gave him a sense of serenity, of an inner peace that he felt like he'd always been seeking. John sat on the edge of the platform with his legs hanging off the edge. He'd much rather be standing, but his legs were too tired to stand. Never in his life had he seen something so…_pure_. He understood now why it was the Forerunners wanted to run away to this dimension, to leave everything else behind/

John realized that, now he was there he almost didn't want to leave. To stay in this beautiful place. He shook off the thought, he knew that he couldn't leave behind humanity; he had a job to do.

Something else surprised him, Cortana and Aed had remained rather quiet during this whole incident. He hadn't thought about why they were quiet that much, it was something that had slipped his mind.

"Still sitting here?"

John turned his head to face Sam, standing behind him and wearing strangely colored clothes with symbols that John didn't understand. He nodded to Sam, it was strange, the last time he'd seen Sam was when he was only fourteen years old. John stood, turned around and said nothing.

"I understand that you want to know about a few things." Sam said, it was almost as if he had read his expression through his helmet visor.

"You're good." Cortana commented; John could tell that _she_ wanted an explanation for everything in this strange city.

Sam grinned and gestured toward the gravity lift. "Come, I'll show you around."

* * *

"It appears that, by using that crystal would be able to get us to that dimension." The Human Dr.Halsey told him.

She never quit, for the past three days all she had done was ask him questions. He didn't mind at first, but now it was getting annoying. In response to her theory, he gave a slight nod.

"So, where is the crystal now?" She asked.

Durga groaned, he was getting _really_ tired of this. "I gave it to an old friend of mine who happened to be on the _Sangheili's Pride_ when Rocalee and I were leaving. He's on Alusium now."

She looked at him quizzically. "And which Sangheili might that be?"

"His name is Almar, Almar Lanaree; he's an old friend of mine and An'teru's." An'teru. For some strange reason, just saying that name felt odd to Durga. All of a sudden, Durga felt like he missed him.

"Durga?" She asked when she realized that he wasn't paying attention. "Is something wrong?"

Durga looked at her and shook his head. Just to get himself out of the situation, he pointed to a blinking light on the computer screen. "Incoming transmission." He said.

Dr.Halsey tapped the screen and Akina letters appeared all across it.

"_Durga, if you get this before it's too late: Usumir has taken Terrumir. I know why, but I'm just not sure why now. I hope nothing bad happens to him. If you can, go to Earth. There's someone there who might be able to help you."_

When he finished reading the transmission, Durga learned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head and put his feet on the table. "Well, well, cousin." he said in an amused tone. "Getting into a lot of trouble as always."

Dr.Halsey looked at him quizzically, unaware of the situation. "Cousin? I thought that you said that your family was killed."

He simply grinned. "An'teru is my cousin, the only reason he, Serenus and I survived is because we were late to a family gathering."

The doctor said nothing. A moment of silence passed and another transmission blinked on the screen. As soon as Durga opened it, a figure appeared on the screen. The figure was tall, and looked like any other Akina. However the barely visible lines of code running down its dark eyes said one thing: Sharquoi.

It began to speak, not addressing Durga or the doctor, but to everyone who was watching and or listening. It didn't speak in Akina, but it perfect English.

* * *

They had made it through. All they had to do was slip through a little further and it was a straight shot to the surface of the Humans' home planet. The Jiralhanae captain and his crew were anxious to get to bombard the human filth's planet.

"Target and fire upon the first major city that comes into range." he barked.

His crew obeyed silently and soon a magnified image of a human city full of tall steel buildings came onto the main viewscreen.

"Sir." One of his crew began. "None of the plasma cannons will charge."

The captain tried to remain calm, but if they couldn't fire, then they would be deprived of their first bombardment honor. "What do you mean?!"

Before anyone could answer, red lights began to flash in the command center and the words 'Self Destruction Sequence Initiated' replaced the view of the city. His jaw dropped and he called for the ship's AI. It didn't respond, something was truly wrong.

"Captain!" another one of his crewmen yelled. "The AI, it's been...erased, sir! And the ship! It's completely out of control!"

"That's impossible! The only ones who ever had the ability to take remote control of a ship were the..." The captain fell silent as a figure appeared on the mainscreen.

Despite it's appearance it wasn't Human, and it had an almost ominous grin on its holographic face.

"Greetings." It said in a strangely calm tone. "I am sending this transmission to everyone who is out there listening. Let this be known to all who would attack Earth: your efforts shall be in vain. I was designed to monitor and protect this planet along with its original inhabitants at all costs. At this very moment there is a 'Covenant' ship that was preparing to fire at Earth. This ship is currently set to self destruct on my command. Along with video feed that I'm sending out of this ship, I have a message to the Karacumek: You have no right to be anywhere near this planet, take yourselves and your 'Covenant' elsewhere. Now, to Humanity and to her allies, no harm shall come to you. My creators, who have been absent from this place for a very long time, created me for the sole purpose of protecting Humanity and all of those who consider themselves truly allied." it paused for brief moment."Dimensions have collided, and the smell of war blows through the wind; blood will soon be spilled. To bring peace to the universe, do they return now; to reclaim what was lost. They seek vengeance, and a warless universe. The Akina have returned."

With that the transmission ended and the alarm got louder. The Jiralhanae captain took in a long, deep breath as he heard explosions throughout his ship. His thoughts were everywhere, his memories of his childhood, his family. He couldn't help but wonder, was it really a Forerunner construct? And if it was, what did this mean for the rest of the Covenant if their gods weren't even on their side? Was the Great Journey real? All the Jiralhanae captain knew was that he was about to find out.

* * *

"That fool!" Durga said as he stood and violently brushed the papers off the desk. "An'riul you idiot."

"What just happened? Who was that?" Dr.Halsey asked.

He looked at her. He needed to talk to An'riul in person. If he told her or suddenly disappeared, she would want to go along, but given her age, walking to the nearest teleporter would only slow him down.

"Ask him that yourself." Durga said as he scooped her up and walked as fast as he could to the teleporter that was a little over a mile away.

* * *

"So it's not really telepathy. Just using neural implants to communicate with someone."

The first real silence passed between the three for the first time in awhile. Taking a long, deep breath, Sam prepared himself for Cortana's next question; though she seemed to be running out of them.

"Now I see." She said plainly. Another moment of silence passed as she thought of something else to ask him. "What about their wings? They don't seem to be genetic, that's just something I noticed, but how did they-"

Sam held up a hand to silence her. "You've got an extremely inquisitive AI, John. I'll tell you everything I know about the Akina's wings.

"First, you are correct about them not being genetic. In the early days of the 'Infestation' the Akina sought a simple way for everyone to get away from the Flood. After years of perfecting, they made collapsible wings that were directly connected to their neural implants; meaning they can be triggered by thought. It's hard to tell whether or not they are mechanical"

"Did their plan work?"

"Yes, but it didn't really solve anything, it just gave them more time to think of a new strategy. What they came up with next was truly interesting. They created a strange new creature called the Sha'naren. Armed with wings, sharp teeth and claws, they were the perfect fighting race, feeding on the iron found in blood. The Akina thought that they had won, but the Sha'naren turned on them when they had nothing else to kill and were hungry. Fearing that there was nothing left to do, the Three Leaders decided to build the Rings as their way of getting here, to escape. Shortly before moving many of the races to sanctuaries and destroying almost everything, they were asked why they weren't going to go to one of the safe places. Their answer was 'We've done enough for this universe, our time has come for now. Fear not our children, for we shall return when the universe is again in peril.'"

"Interesting. Are any of these Sha'naren still around?" Cortana asked.

Sam nodded. "There are." He paused for a moment, thinking about where the creatures could be. "There are some of every Installation. Most of them, however can be found on 02."


End file.
